Los Chicos del Maíz
by Neo JC
Summary: Una sociedad secreta de niños se revela bajo el mando de Isaac un chico conocido como el predicador con un solo objetivo LA DOMINACIÓN DEL MUNDO ahora Jimmy y sus amigos se prepararan para la aventura de sus vidas.
1. Gatlin Nebraska el comienzo

**1er- capitulo. Gatlin Nebraska el comienzo**

Ocurrió hace 5 años un suceso que contare jamás creía en los fantasmas o en las profecías y no veía el miedo hasta ahora, al sur de Retroville, hubo una vez un pequeño pueblo llamado Gatlin en Nebraska, tenia 88 habitantes pero no era tan grande, John y su prima Betty iban a la iglesia todos los domingos con sus padres, la gente de Gatlin era muy religiosa por las cosechas del maíz. Todos los días ocurrían muchas cosas extrañas en ese lugar porque muchos campesinos se perdían dentro del maizal era tiempos de cosecha, una noche John escucho a sus padres decir que llegarían nuevos vecinos, después de cenar se conecto en su computador para hablar con su prima y con sus amigos eran de retroville su mejor amigo era Jimmy un chico extraño que eran inteligente y además inventor, lo conoció hace tiempo en una ocasión cuando le salvo la vida de unos rufianes que querían matarlo por dinero, ese día John decidió ir visitar el trabajo de su padre cuando vio un objeto en forma de platillo volador, en el iban 5 chicos extraños, 2 niñas y 3 niños john decidió ir haber quienes eran vio que uno de los niños tenia la cabeza grande. El objeto paro en una esquina de la calle, John se acerco cuando 3 rufianes que lo conocían querían quitarle su dinero.

Rufián 1...¡Dame el dinero imbecil!

John...ni lo sueñes

Rufián 2...Oye yo que tu no hablaría así de mi amigo dale lo que te pide y te dejaremos ir.

Rufián 3...¡.De acuerdo Anderson tienes 2 alternativas ¿o nos das el dinero o te partimos la cara?

John...¿Por qué no se van a su casa y molestan a sus padres?

Rufián 1...De acuerdo te lo buscaste.

John se lanzo sobre ellos pero entre los tres empezaron a pegarle no podía hacer nada entonces grito ¡AAAAAAuxilio!

En el otro lado los chicos escucharon el grito de auxilio en por el maizal.

Carl...Jimmy ¿Qué fue eso?

Jimmy...Alguien pidiendo ayuda parece ser que viene de ese maizal ¡ Vamos haber vengan! Fueron haber y vieron al pobre chico torturado.

Sheen se acerco a Jimmy y le dijo ¡Jimmy has algo pronto lo van a matar! Y empezó a sacudirlo.

Claro pero espera si nos ven nos harán lo mismo que a el, ellos no nos conocen pero también supongo que si salimos así nada mas vendrán por nosotros... Dijo Jimmy

Carl...Jimmy tiene razón Sheen

Jimmy pensaba en una idea lo mas rápido posible pero uno de los rufianes tenia guardada una navaja en su bolsillo y empezó a sacarla, los otros agarraron a John de ambos brazos y el otro le pegaba mas fuerte.

Rufián 1...Muy bien esto será para que no vuelvas a fastidiarnos

No pensaras córtale la cara verdad...dijo el rufián derecho

Claro que si solo le pasare la navaja por aquí en la mejilla...rufián 1

Ya lo tengo, Sheen Carl ustedes vallan por atrás y distráiganlos

Cindy no soportaba ver la tortura y le dijo a Jimmy

Neutron no puedo soportarlo mas ¡ahí voy!

Jimmy...¡Cindy espera no!

Jimmy si hay algo que Cindy no sopota son los abusones...dijo Libby

El chico abuson estaba a punto de acercarle la navaja cuando Cindy se lanzo sobre el y dio una patada en la cara y lo lanzo al otro lado.

En ese momento los demás salieron de su escondite, el rufián se levanto y pregunto.

¿Quién me pego?...dijo el rufián

Uno de sus amigos le dijo...Fue esa niña de pelo amarillo la que aventó

Rufián 1...aaahhh con que fuiste tu, vaya una niña

¿Oye Anderson conoces a esta niña?

John...Jamás la había visto

El rufián se acerco a Cindy y le dijo...¿Que te crees tu ehh?

Cindy...No tienes derecho a hacerle eso al pobre no ves como esta.

Rufián 1...Muy bien niña te diré algo ¿o te largas o te dejare así como el?

Rufián izquierdo... Dale una buena tumda.

Cindy...Atrévete y veras como te dejo

El rufián empezó a reírse

Jajajajaja escucharon eso esta niñita va a lastimarme ...dijo el rufián

Esta bien vamos a jugar un rato pequeña no sabes con quien te metiste...dijo el rufián

Empezó a acercarse a Cindy y saco su navaja, en ese Jimmy grito...¡Alto! Estas loco amenazando a una niña con una navaja y además pegándole a un niño inocente ¡estas enfermó amigo!

Cindy se sonrojo pero después le dijo a Jimmy: gracias Neutron pero me se cuidar sola

Jimmy se quedo callado pero después el rufián dijo...vaya miren amigos tenemos nuevas visitas aquí con quienes jugar un nerd, un payaso y una negra atarantara

Sheen...no le hable así a mi novia infeliz

Rufián 1...y que vas a hacer pegarme

El rufián se acerco a Sheen y lo empujo

Libby...Oye déjalo si y aquien le dijiste atarantada

Cindy...Hay que darles una lección

Porque se arriesgan morirán no saldrán vivos...dijo el rufián

Sabes quien es ella amigo es Chyntia Vortex es campeona en artes marciales te puede mandar al hospital en un segundo¡imbecil! ...dijo Libby

Ya me arte atrápenlos...dijo el rufián

En ese momento Jimmy saca su rayo encogedor y los encogió a los tres, John no se podía mover pero se quedo petrificado cuando vio eso,

Que paso porque somos pequeños miren ahora ellos son gigantes...dijo el rufián 3

Entre los 5 empezaron perseguirlos para pisarlos, después de un rato Jimmy los regreso a su tamaño normal, dos de los rufianes se fueron corriendo pero el líder se quedo parado y volteo la cabeza.

Ustedes me las pagaran muy caro, algún día regresaremos y pagaran esto todos ustedes en especial ustedes dos esto no lo vamos a olvidar si es lo que piensan...dijo el rufián

Señalo a Jimmy y a Cindy y después se dio la vuelta, le tiro el dinero robado a John y se marcho pensado en su venganza, después de irse se acercaron al chico estaba lastimado tenia sangre en la cara y los ojos morados estaba asustado, sheen acércate y tranquilízalo...dijo Jimmy

Claro que que lo haga Carl...dijo Sheen

Carl...¿y porque yo?

Yo lo haré...dijo Libby

Se acerco al chico asustado y dijo...voy a hacer esto pero si se lo dicen a mis padres o a alguien jamás volveré a dirigirles la palabra, eso te incluque a ti Sheen.

Se acerco y lo abrazo y le empezó a cantar una canción de tranquilidad

Todos se quedaron asombrados como cantaba Libby pero Sheen sentía algo de celos en ver a su novia abrazando a otro chico en especial un chico lastimado.

Cuando acabo de cantar John se empezó a sentirse tranquilo, lo ayudaron a levantarse entre los 5 y después se acerco a Jimmy le dio un abrazo y le dijo...¡gracias,gracias,gracias!

Jimmy...Tranquilo chico no me lo agradezcas solo a mi también a Cindy que te salvo del jefe .

Tambien a mi porque te quite el miedo...dijo Libby

Tambien nosotros porque tratamos y pisarlos...dijeron Sheen y Carl

John...De donde son ustedes eso fue increíble en especial ese platillo volador.

Jimmy...Somos de Retroville y eso no es un platillo volador es un deslizador yo mismo lo hice déjame que me presente soy Jimmy Neutron el niño genio de Retroville.

Cindy...yo soy Cindy Vortex también soy la mas lista

Jimmy en ese momento pensaba en que quisiera decir la mas lista y hermosa de toda la escuela pero no lo dijo fue lo único que se guardo para el mismo porque sentía mucho por Cindy

Libby...yo soy Libby Folfax y ellos son Sheen y Carl ¿Cual es tu nombre?

John Anderson pero pueden llamarme Joby...dijo el chico. Lastimado esto parece el comienzo de una nueva amistad...dijo el chico

Después le dieron un abrazo los 5 y lo llevaron a su casa, su mama corrió y le pregunto ¿que te paso? Jimmy le dijo... Unos chicos abusones le pegaron señora pero nosotros lo salvamos.

Mama...Muchas gracias chicos no gustan pasar un rato.

Jimmy...Muchas gracias señora pero tenemos prisa antes irnos Joby te esto son nuestros Emails cuando quieras hablar conmigo y con Cindy o necesites ayuda avísanos.

Jimmy decidió dejárselos porque sabia que el chico había visto lo del rayo y el de Cindy porque impidió que el jefe le cortara la cara, Cindy se acerco le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo, aunque jimmy se sintió algo celoso porque le gustaba mucho Cindy. Cuando se fueron ellos todavía seguían con sus peleas para ocultar sus sentimientos. Habían pasado 5 meses después de eso y Joby no olvidaba ese día hablaba con su prima Betty se había ido de Gatlin por un año le decía que regresaría mañana estaba triste porque un chico lo había dejado por otra, mientras hablaba con Jimmy y Cindy, Joby era el único que sabia el secreto de ellos 2 porque los escuchaba con sus audífonos. Les dijo a ellos que llegarían mañana nuevos vecinos y ellos le dijeron ¡Que bueno!

Cindy...Joby tengo que decirte algo y quiero que seas tu el primero que lo sepa estoy enamorada de Jimmy

Jimmy...quiero que sepas algo Joby estoy enamorado de Cindy.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que su próxima aventura estaba por empezar.


	2. Los nuevos vecinos y la leyenda

**2do- capitulo. Los nuevos vecinos y la leyenda**

Al día siguiente Joby se fue a la escuela mientras sus padres se fueron al trabajo, su madre trabajaba dirigiendo un restaurante en las afueras de Gatlin y su padre era administrador del maíz, cuándo Joby salió de la escuela vio a un grupo de niños hablado sobre una vieja leyenda, muchos niños había escuchado la leyenda de la sociedad secreta llamada los chicos del maíz, una sociedad de niños de diferentes edades dirigidos por un niño conocido como el predicador porque era el líder, el que mandaba las ordenes a todos y escribía las profecías sobre el regreso de una especie de fuerza sobrenatural proveniente del las tierras del maizal conocido como: _EL QUE CAMINA DETRÁS DE LA FILA_, algunos decían que era obra del diablo, otros que era un milagro de dios, pero la verdad era una criatura que esperaba ser despertada para dominar el mundo con el líder y sus fuerzas, Joby tenia curiosidad en escuchar lo que estaban hablando esos chicos y todavía tenia que recoger a su prima Betty de la estación del tren pero decidió quedarse, se acerco a escuchar el rumor de esos chicos sobre esa leyenda, decía según la leyenda que la sociedad volvería si algún chico cualquiera encontrara la Biblia del predicador que le daría poder y sobre todo si lograra encontrar dos artículos de oro que podrían regresar a la criatura a la vida, un medallón de oro y el arca que dentro contenía los espíritus del Apocalipsis, según lo que paso fue que 5 chicos de Retroville se rebelaron cuando alguien de la sociedad logro escapar mientras trataban de detenerlo,

Niño 1...lo recuerdo muy bien mi hermano me lo contó, el pobre se escapo por el maizal, mi bisabuelo estaba trabajando una tarde en una ferretería que estaba por el camino que conecta al sur y a Gatlin entonces vio a un chico corriendo por la calle como si alguien lo persiguiera, otro corría tras el y se le aventó y le clavo la espalda el chico logro llegar a Retroville pero no vivo, alguien de hay lo encontró con una nota que el llevaba donde tenia la información necesaria de todo lo que pasaba.

Niño 2...¿Qué paso después?

Joby...santo dios

Niño 1... 5 chicos de Retroville se rebelaron cuando descubrieron lo que pasaba en ese lugar, todo ocurrió en 1854 en la ultima temporada de cosecha.

Todos quedaba sorprendido en la historia que contaba el chico misterioso sobre la dichosa sociedad esto había ocurrido 20 años atrás antes de que Jimmy naciera, antes de que llegara a Retroville y antes de que conociera a Cindy, en ese tiempo la dichosa sociedad empezó por un grupo de chicos neonazis que terminaron en Gatlin lastimados y lesionados, uno de los chicos se llamaba Elai Potter, su padre era soldado y su madre había muerto en un atentado contra en su casa, Elai era religioso estudiaba ciencias y los misterios del espació, 3 meses después su padre había muerto una noche en su escritorio después de eso, Elai decidió entregar su vida al mal decidió que se vengaría de todos los acreedores, y se unió a una sociedad de chicos conocida como los neonazis de Texas, en esa sociedad los chicos creían además de ser racistas en lo culto ofrecían sacrificios y atacaban a que decidiera traicionar o huir, un día después la policía se entero y arrestaron a todos los neonazis solo 3 lograron escapar recibieron 5 disparos pero lograron escapar, llegaron a Gatlin 6 días después heridos y lesionados, entre Elai los dos chicos que estaban con el se llamaban

Malacai y Ryan, casi estaban muertos pero algo misterioso paso. Elai empezó a acercarse al maizal y le empezó a dar energía sus heridas empezaron a desaparecer y los otros 2 se podían levantar.

Elai...Miren mis hermanos ya no me duele nada estoy curado.

Malacai...Me empiezo a sentir fuerte y además mis heridas ya no están ¿cómo estas tu Ryan?

Ryan...Me siento como nuevo y con ganas de correr

Elai...Mis hermanos los hombres azules tal vez nos han quitado todo, pero podemos volver a comenzar, ahora ya no seremos los neonazis sino los chicos del maíz yo seré el predicador y ahora tenemos que reclutar mas niños para que sean libres de todos los acreedores.

Joby...Santo cielo esto se lo tengo que contar a Jimmy y a Cindy vaya me tengo que ir a la estación mi prima Betty llegara en una hora.

Los chicos se habían ido al igual que Joby se dirigió corriendo hacia la estación a recoger a su prima.

Al llegar a la estación todavía pensaba en la dichosa historia pero lo que el no sabia era que ahí no acababa, después que Elai empezó la sociedad muchos niños de Gatlin empezaron a actuar diferente no salían en los recreos, no iban a la escuela y sobretodo a la iglesia, hasta un día en que cambio todo. Cuando los padres supieron quien era el responsable de todo decidieron ir a buscarlo pero no llegaron haber, los chicos los atacaron y escondieron sus cuerpos en las tierras del maizal mientras uno de la sociedad decidió marcharse a escondidas a pedir ayuda al otro pueblo, cuándo uno de la sociedad lo vio y lo empezó a perseguir, el chico corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que lo alcanzaron y no podía seguir pero logro liberarse y siguió corriendo herido por la espalda, pasando 4 horas y el chico llego a Retroville y en un lado de la calle murió, hasta que una persona encontró su cuerpo y llamo a la policía lo habían identificaron como desconocido no tenia ninguna identificación solo un casset de video con una nota pero no lo habían tomado enserio y colocaron su cuerpo en la sala de cadáveres y el video en evidencias. Esa misma noche cuando todos se fueron un chico entro por el video porque al parecer el sabia que no murió porque así nada mas sino porque lo mataron, entro por la ventana tomo el video y se fue, el chico era perteneciente de un complot que estaba organizado para acabar con los neonazis, eran los descendientes de Jimmy,Cindy,Sheen,Libby y Carl 5 chicos que se dedicaron a investigar el misterio de la sociedad cuando descubrieron que los 3 chicos los últimos que habían logrado escapar todavía seguían vivos y empezaron a investigar adonde se habían ido hasta que oyeron lo del chico muerto.

Después los 5 organizaron una junta para ver el video y se sorprendieron en todo lo que pasaba en Gatlin en los últimos 2 meses,

Chico 1...¡Los encontramos¡ así que Elai y los otros dos estuvieron reclutando niños y organizando la sociedad otra vez

Tenemos que detener esto o seguirán con mas niños hasta que lleguen aquí...dijo el chico 5

Ya lo tengo vamos a necesitar ayuda de los demás esta misma noche ustedes 2 vayan a la armería y tomen muchas armas las que encuentren... Dijo el chico 1

Y ustedes avisen a los demás, esta noche nos vamos a Gatlin... Dijo el chico 2

Todos los niños de Retroville se rebelaron con armas y partieron para Gatlin, caminaron toda la noche y llegaron las 12:30 de la tarde, se habían escondido en las casas vacías hasta esperar la noche, el descendiente de Jimmy era el que encabezaba a todos.

De Jimmy...Muy bien nos quedaremos aquí hasta que llegue la noche al parecer esta misma noche resucitaran al que camina detrás de la fila.

Se escondieron y miraron a un par de niños jugando por las calles con un perro doverman con ojos amarillos, pasaron horas y finalmente llego la noche decidieron salir de su escondite el pueblo estaba vació como un pueblo fantasma no había nadie, caminaron despacio hasta que salió de la oscuridad una manada de perros salvajes con ojos rojos , empezaron a correr sin que los vieran hasta que llegaron al maizal y se prepararon para atacar, al llegar al lugar todos estaban reunidos para la ceremonia Elai empezó a con el discurso

Elai...Mis queridos hermanos esta misma noche nosotros tomaremos el poder del mundo porque resucitaremos al que camina detrás de la fila ahora el se dará a conocer y nosotros podremos liberar a todos de los acreedores y todos seremos libres mataremos al que traicione y al que se interponga, es noche de cosecha para nuestros campos y nuestras semillas irán por todo el mundo ahora abriremos el arca y los espíritus le darán la vida ¡Que comienze!

En ese momento salieron los chicos de retroville para impedirlo hasta que Malacai los vio dio la alarma a los demás

Malacai...¡Todos prepárense vienen un grupo de niños con armas avísenle al predicador!

¡Todos escúcheme se acerca un grupo de niños con armas vienen a por nosotros!... Grito el chico

Elai...no puedo creerlo ¡todos prepárense los acreedores viene a impedir que nuestro salvador resucite tenemos que detenerlos¡¡¡¡¡A la carga!

Todos se lanzaron pero Elai tomo el medallón y el arca y corrió dentro del maizal como Elai no logro sacar el poder del arca que impedía la muerte estaba indefenso pero decidió hacer una cosa, se encontró con Malacai y le dijo

Mi querido hermano no tenemos tiempo llévate el arca a un lugar lejos de aquí asegúrate que nadie la encuentre y te diré esto: Un día un niño nacerá y te guiara ati y a los demás al dominio del mundo toma esto...le dijo Elai

Le ofreció a Malacai un frasco con un jugo misterioso hecho de maíz y le dijo

Elai...este jugo te ayudara a vivir muchos años serás joven como ahora esperaras el nacimiento del el verdadero predicador que tendrá el poder para guiar a los demás espéralo y lo ayudaras serás su aprendiz no te arriesgues en esta batalla llévate el arca pronto

Malacai...Si su eminencia

Malacai se fue con el arca y desapareció pero Elai todavía tenia que esconder el medallón se encontró con una niña misteriosa con una cara blanca y ojos azules, se acerco a ella y le dijo

Elai...Pequeña niña toma este medallón no se lo des a nadie escóndelo o entiérralo pero no dejes que te atrapen ahora vete

Elai no conocía a la niña pero no tenia opción y se fue, decidió regresar a pelear todos los chicos de Retroville y los del maizal se peleaban el uno al otro les empezaban a disparar y empezaron a morir hasta solo quedaban 5 chicos de Retroville y de la sociedad incluyendo al predicador.

Elai...Ustedes pagaran caro esto ¡Mátenlos!

Y terminaron muertos Elai corrió pero el descendiente de Jimmy logro alcanzarlo

D. Jimmy...Se acabo Elai ya no tienes a nadie solamente a nosotros.

Y empezaron a pelear los dos hasta que a Elai le habían disparado por atrás pero antes de morir le dijo una cosa al chico.

Elai...Tu, tus hijos y tus descendientes algún día pagaran muy caro esto jamás encontraran el arca ni el medallón y nosotros algún día dominaremos el mundo.

El pobre cayo y murió, los 5 chicos gritaron de alegría gritaban ¡Que vivan todos los niños!

Así termino el terror en Gatlin pasaron los años y los 5 chicos tomaron caminos diferentes 2 se casaron y los demás siguieron su camino hasta que habían llegado Jimmy y sus amigos.

Mientras en la estación Joby siguió pensando hasta que llego el tren de su prima, espero a que bajaran los pasajeros hasta que la vio era su prima Betty tenia puesto un vestido de color rosa, Joby corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

Joby...¡Betty!

Betty...¡Joby mi querido primito! Te extrañe mucho han pasado 2 meses y mira como has crecido

Joby... Tu también prima te ves genial vamos te llevo a mi casa. 

Betty había pasado una tragedia muy triste, su amigo lo había dejado por otra que el estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo, al llegar a la casa Betty se fijo en la cicatriz que tenia en la mejilla Joby y le pregunto

Primo ¿que te paso aquí?

Es una historia larga te la contare, pasa y siéntate mis padres no llegaran hasta la hora de comer solo esta la señora de la limpieza...dijo Joby

Empezó a contarle todo lo que paso mientras ella estaba en Retroville le contaba la historia de los abusones que intentaron matarlo por robarle dinero, cuando llegaron Jimmy a sus amigos y le salvaron la vida esa cicatriz era lo único que conservo como recuerdo.

Joby...Entonces la chica se lanzo hacia el y le dio una patada a la cara, el maldito ya me había cortado y lo lanzo lejos hacia el otro lado debiste ver eso me quede sorprendió, después me pregunto cuando se levanto si la conocía y le dije que no y empezó a amenazarla con la navaja que tenia guardada, en ese momento salieron los demás y el chico de la cabeza grande les disparo un rayo y los dejo en un tamaño de insectos ¡Eran pequeños!.

Betty...jajajajajajja

Betty se reía de lo que contaba Joby pero el no sabia que también Betty los conocía porque Jimmy y ella llegaron a hacer amigos, el se enamoró de ella pero solo fue temporalmente porque realmente amaba a Cindy cuando Betty supo eso ella le dejo el camino pero por dentro estaba triste así que decidió regresar a Gatlin.

Joby...Después salieron corriendo asustados pero el jefe lo amenazo que algún día regresaría pero no me preocupa yo estaba asustado por eso y nervioso pero una chica morena que iba con ellos se me acerco y empezó a cantarme, cuando termino me sentí bien y me regresaron a casa el chico inteligente y la niña me dejaron sus emails como regalo ellos no solo me salvaron la vida me dieron su amistad.

Me alegra primo que estés feliz porque yo no lo estoy mucho...dijo Betty

Joby..¿Te paso algo allá?

Veras hace tres meses conocí a un chico inteligente como el que me contaste y fuimos amigos por unas semanas, hasta estuvimos juntos en una obra escolar me trataba como una dama pero había otra niña que lo amaba en secreto créeme que mucho que fingía odiarlo me daba cuenta cuando descubrí que lo nuestro fue temporal porque era para que no descubriera que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, decidí dejarle a ella el camino créeme que por dentro estaba triste en verlos juntos, por eso decidí regresar a Gatlin pero me siento triste porque no conoceré a otro como el...dijo betty con tristeza

Joby...¿Cómo era y como se llamaba?

Betty...Era bajo con una camina roja, cabello café y se llamaba

En ese momento entraron los padres de Joby habían regresado

Mama...Betty mi sobrina favorita que bueno que regresaste

Betty...hola tía

Ambas se dieron un abrazo, en ese momento en frente de la casa había llegado un coche oscuro con un camión de mudanza habían llegado los nuevos vecinos todos se asomaron haber quienes eran.

Vengan a haber...dijo el papá

Eran dos personas una mujer y un niño con aspecto misterioso y raro tenia puesto un traje de color oscuro tipo pastor y un sombrero de color negro eran los Chorner Miriam y su sobrino Isaac Chorner se sorprendieron en verlos en especial betty cuando vio al chico misterioso, ellos habían llegado de un lugar llamado Illinois, la tía dejo de tener muchas tragedias terribles desde que llego su dichoso sobrino pero no sabia que el si tenia una terrible verdad en su pasado, Isaac había perdió a sus padres en un misterioso accidente de coche cuando murieron se quedo con su tía la hermana de su madre habían pasado 2 semanas y después su tío murió en una misteriosa muerte, la policía lo clasifico como suicidio su tía Miriam todavía no se podía recuperar de eso pero ella no sabia que el chico no vino a Gatlin por amigos sino por algo mas, Isaac se dedicaba en la religión, los derechos, ciencias y en especial los misterios del Apocalipsis, el leía una misteriosa Biblia que encontró en el ultimo lugar donde estuvo, Isaac no eran como los demás chicos nunca se enfermaba y jamás sentía miedo solo leía esa Biblia.

Papa...porque no los invitamos a cenar esta noche

Mama...seria bueno idea a ustedes que les parece chicos

Si me gustaría conocer a ese chico nuevo tía que opinas Joby...dijo Betty emocionada

Claro que si prima...respondió Joby

Joby se asomó por la ventana vio que los de la mudanza se habían ido, empezó a fijarse por una de las ventanas de la casa y veía velas y raíces de maíz era la ventana de la habitación del chico nuevo le parecía raro que un chico decorara su cuarto con maíz y velas en especial con un traje negro en ese momento Joby empezó a sospechar algo pero después se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto mientras sus padres preparaban todo.


	3. Una cena con el predicador

**3er- capitulo. Una cena con el predicador**

En otra parte en el fabuloso pueblo de Retroville era un día tranquilo y era fin de semana, todos los niños estaban felices porque dentro de 5 días iba a ver una noche de baile disco en la dulcería y todos estaban emocionados mientras que Jimmy trabajaba en un invento nuevo para la noche de baile. Pero estaba preocupado porque habían pasado 5 semanas pensando en invitar a Cindy, estaba nervioso así que decidió inventar un regalo para ella y otro nuevo que estaba trabajando desde hace 3 días pero lo que el no sabia era que en otra parte alguien estaba planeando otra vez bórralo de la faz de tierra, mientras tanto en la casa de los Folfax Sheen estaba muy feliz porque Libby acepto en ir con el aunque ella estaba algo pensativa porque Sheen siempre era algo latoso y celoso después de lo que paso en Gatlin con el chico lastimado, decidió ir a comprar un traje para la fiesta, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Carl estaba muy triste porque no tenia a nadie a quien invitar desde la vez que se hizo pasar como un niño genio para impresionar a una chica que resulto ser una granjera, se había enterado que estaba enferma y no podía volver a verla así que decidió ir a la dulcería como siempre a tomar un helado cuando llego pidió un helado triple de sabor fresa pero estaba tan dolido que ni podía saborearlo nisiquiera lo tocaba, Sam vio que Carl estaba triste y no comía así que decido ir a verlo

Sam...Carl que te pasa ¿Porque estas triste?

Porque no tengo a nadie con quien ir a la fiesta disco hoy me entere que mi amiga esta enferma y no podrá venir...dijo Carl

Sam...Cuanto lo siento pero hay mas chicas aquí ¿Porque no invitas a una a la fiesta?

Carl...Bueno es que soy algo tímido estoy seguro que Jimmy invitara a Cindy lo a planeado desde hace tiempo y Sheen ira con Libby pero yo soy el único que no tiene pareja, sabes algo Sam me resulta una cosa rara

¿Qué cosa Carl?...pregunta Sam

Han pasado 5 meses desde que la liga de los villanos trato de vengarse de Jimmy al parecer nadie a tratado de acabar con el en los últimos días, seguro saben que nadie puede contra Jimmy Neutron, recuerdo todas las aventuras que he pasado con el sin olvidar a Sheen y todos los villanos el rey Goobot, el profesor Calamitous su hija malvada Linda Hermosa pero nada buena, también los demás que están el niño rico Eustace Strych, bebe Eddie, hasta los alienígenas el Basurero, los Bandidos galácticos y la vez cuando mis amigos y yo participamos en el torneo intergaláctico teníamos que ganar para salvar la tierra fue cuando ese malvado ¿cómo se llamaba? Meldar quería destruirla, sabes algo Sam me pregunto si no tendrán la intención de volver a vengarse bueno hace tiempo que no han vuelto a hacer un plan...dijo Carl

Sam...No estoy seguro de eso Carl solo Jimmy es el que sabe ¿Porque no vas al centro comercial haber si invitas a alguna chica para el baile?

Carl...si seria buena idea si Jimmy puede invitar a Cindy y Sheen ya consiguió pareja, yo también puedo invitar a alguien aunque ya tengo los ojos puestos en una persona y ¡Es!

¡Eh! Nos vemos luego

Carl se fue de la dulcería y Sam estaba pensando: bueno espero que tenga suerte al menos, Carl salió corriendo al centro pero para el seria difícil invitar a una chica porque era un nerd, se sintió algo cansado y dejo de correr, decidió caminar hasta llegar al centro cuando entro y vio un cartel de cine decía que el fabuloso Jet fusión iba a hacer una película nueva de espías y en una parte seria en Retroville en ese momento Carl pensaba en ir a avisarle a Jimmy pero no lo hizo decidió ir a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

En otra parte de la civilización en el hogar de Jimmy alguien mas se estaba preparando para la fiesta pero no solo para eso sino para algo mas, Cindy había regresado del centro había ido a comprar un vestido para la fiesta su madre estaba en la cocina y su padre en el trabajo pero ella también tenia sus planes

Cindy...Ahora que esa Betty Quinlan se ha ido tengo una oportunidad pero como se lo diré siempre lo he molestado y además me burlo de el quise decírselo pero no tuve la oportunidad ahora si la tengo Jimmy quiero decirte algo te amo siempre te he amado desde la primera vez que te conocí por eso siempre te molestaba para llamarte la atención pero también era para que no descubrieras mis sentimientos. No creo que eso no funcionara necesito algo mas que eso.

Subió a su cuarto a pesar en lo que le diría a Jimmy en la fiesta hasta que sonó el teléfono la señora Vortex contesto, Cindy pensaba que era Jimmy para invitarla o Libby pero su madre no le había avisado era otra persona como era tan curiosa decidió ir haber quien hablaba con su madre, cuando bajo vio que su madre estaba algo asustada porque esa persona le había dicho una frase misteriosa y después colgó el teléfono la señora hizo lo mismo y regreso a la cocina empezó a ponerse nerviosa y preocupada que le temblaban las manos, la persona le había dicho: HEMOS VUELTO PASARAN 4 DÍAS Y ESTAREMOS AQUÍ, al principio pensó que era una broma pero después reacciono de otra forma porque al parecer esa voz le sonaba familiar pero decidió no contárselo a nadie ella, no pensaba que era Jimmy con una voz falsa en realidad era alguien de su pasado, Cindy le fue a preguntar quien era.

Cindy...¿Quién era mama era Jimmy?

Sra. Vortex... No cielito no era, veo que ya te estas arreglando para la noche escucha hija Jimmy veo que es un buen chico pero quiero que tengas cuidado, me entere que esa tal Betty se marcho, todavía me acuerdo la vez que te invito pero fue por una poción de amor que hizo.

Cindy...Lo se mama pero esta vez es diferente lo se porque el esta pensando en invitarme me entere porque me metí a su laboratorio a escondidas

Sra. Vortex...AAAAA Deacuerdo yo solo quiero que seas feliz no quiero verte triste ni con tu corazón destrozado.

No te preocupes que no pasara... Dijo Cindy

Ambas se abrazaron después Cindy decidió ir haber a Libby mientras su madre estaba terminando de hacer la comida pero estaba tan preocupada que decidió ir haber a la Sra. Neutron mientras llegaba el Sr. Vortex del trabajo, termino de hacer la comida y tomo su suéter para salir si en alguien podía confiar ella era en su marido y en sus vecinos mientras tanto Jimmy casi terminaba su invento a su lado estaba su perro Goddard ayudándole con las herramientas que necesitaba pero aun no podía concentrarse con los nervios que tenia pero por fin logro terminar.

Jimmy...Listo Goddard observa el perfume de rosas 100000 h/7j4 al ponérselo hará que la mujer se sienta súper atractiva en especial no sentirá odio solo el amor tratare de revisarlo no quiero que pase lo mismo desde la feromona, será un regalo perfecto pero creo que seria mejor que este acompañado con otro ¡ya lo tengo! Necesito conseguir un medallón no se lo vayas a decir a nadie en especial a Cindy es una sorpresa, lo dejare aquí volveré luego Goddard cuídalo bien.

Jimmy decidió ir a comprar nitrato de tritio y carbón para diamantes, salió de su laboratorio y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa en ese momento se encontró con la Sra. Vortex que iba haber a su mama así que lo saludo

Sra. Vortex...hola Jimmy

Jimmy...hola Sra. Vortex ¿Esta su hija en casa?

No Jimmy salió haber a Libby me alegra saber que mi hija y tu ya están empezando a llevarse bien te aire que eres un buen chico la verdad algo raro sin ofender pero bueno por dentro vine a haber a tu mama ¿Se encuentra?...dijo la Sra. Vortex

Si esta en la cocina bueno tengo que irme bueno Sra. tengo que irme tengo prisa...dijo Jimmy apresurado

Sra. Vortex...espera hay algo que quiero decirte bueno como el no puede será mejor que su madre me escuche

La Sra. Vortex se sintió preocupada que no le dio tiempo de decirle a Jimmy sobre esa misteriosa llamada pero decidió contárselo a su madre se acerco a la casa y toco la puerta, la Sra. Neutron la abrió y la saludo

Hola Sra. Vortex que la trae por aquí...dijo la Sra. Neutron

Hola Judy no nada es que mi hija salió y mi marido no esta pero estoy algo preocupada podríamos hablar un rato...dijo la Sra. Vortex

Sra. Neutron...Claro pase adelante, Hugh no esta y Jimmy salió no se adonde pero bueno ya termine de hacer la comida, dígame que la trae por aquí.

La Sra. Vortex empezó a hablarle a Judy sobre la dichosa llamada que le parecía algo raro pero cuando oyó la voz de la persona le resulto alguien que conoció hace 5 años alguien que estuvo con ella pero no era una persona amigable, le contó toda la historia a la Sra. Neutron pero le hizo prometer que no se lo dijera ni a su hija ni a Jimmy ella lo prometió, hace tiempo ella trabaja de maestra sustituta en una escuela llamada el colegio de Santa Maria en Gatlin fue tutora de un grupo de niños de 8 años todos ellos convivían con una gran armonía pero uno no, ese chico quería que obtener el poder de la escuela, tomar el mando del senado y los tribunales de todo Gatlin llevaba siempre un traje de pastor tipo predicador todos los niños siempre estaban con el y empezó a enseñarles otros métodos, los maestros empezaron a creer que el estaba conspirando contra todos hasta que una persona lo acuso y salió expulsado de la escuela pero juro que se vengaría de esa persona.

Sra. Vortex...Entonces lo reporte ante la dirección y me encargaron que pasara 3 días con el, porque no podía irse totalmente fui su tutora y maestra porque era huérfano de padres pero descubrí que el se juntaba con unos chicos todas las noches por el maizal estaba enseñándoles una especie de libro con profecías y les hablaba de algo sobre un arca donde contenía un secreto, me habían dicho que no quedaba nada de el, ninguna señal de bien ni el mal nisiquiera una forma de alegría, conocí a ese chico de 7 años con el rostro pálido y con los ojos negros, pase tres meses tratando de hacerlo cambiar y otros tres tratando de hacer que lo echaran porque me había cuenta que el era diferente a los demás hasta que se fue del pueblo después termine mi trabajo y me pagaron pero me empecé a preocuparme del chico porque no se si el fuera posible de descubrir quien lo acuso.

Pero no tenia familiares en alguna parte...dijo la Sra. Neutron

Empecé a investigar los documentos de la escuela y descubrí que tenia unos tíos en Illinois lo mandaron allá, es posible que este pensando en volver a Gatlin y eso me preocupa regrese aquí a Retroville y jamás lo volví haber... Dijo la Sra. Vortex

Sra. Neutron...No debes de preocuparte es posible que quien hizo esa llamada seguro habrá sido una broma de algunos niños pero dime ¿Como se llamaba ese chico?

Sra. Vortex...Se llamaba

En ese momento entro el Sr. Neutron que acababa de regresar del trabajo llevaba puesto un sombrero que tenia una cara de pato.

Sr. Neutron... Hola preciosa ¿Cómo esta mi corazón? Aaah perdón veo que tienes visita ¡Hola vecina!

Sra. Vortex...hola Neutron. Bueno me tengo que ir mi marido ya viene en camino

Si Sra. Vortex que tengan un bueno día...dijo la Sra. Neutron

Hugh...Hola tesoro y ¿Dónde esta Jimbo le he traído un regalo para la gran noche y creo que le va a encantar.

Judy...Hielo Jimmy no esta salió a dar un paseo, y dime de ¿Donde sacaste ese sombreo tan ridículo con una cabeza de pato?

Lo compre en una subasta de empeño que había en la tienda de antigüedades estaban vendiendo artículos muy extraños compre este sombrero y este medallón de oro es para Jimbo creo que se vera a la moda con el, bueno en la universidad cuando fue mi primer baile disco yo era un bailarín con el pelo irisado y con estos medallones era el mejor seguro que le encantara...dijo Hugh

Judy...Cielo no estoy segura que a Jimmy le vaya a gustar esa cosa esta horrible y parece que tiene una especie de tatuaje por dentro y un diamante.

La Sra. Neutron empezó a analizar el misterioso tatuaje del medallón de oro tenia la forma de un numero. Mientras tanto en el centro comercial Carl no tenia excito en buscar pareja para el baile, se acercaba a una chica y le hablaba pero todas le decían que era un don nadie y un perdedor, entro por el súper mercado y por los cines pero le pasaba lo mismo no podía soportar tanta presión.

Carl...Disculpa se que no me conoces pero quieres ser mi pareja

Chica bonita...Disculpa pero no salgo con nerds y además tengo novio pequeño enano asmático y quieres un consejo ríndete nisiquiera una mosca quisiera salir contigo jajajajajajajajja

Carl empezó a ponerse a llorar, si hay algo que le pone triste es que las chicas lo rechacen, lloraba tan fuerte que hasta todos se le quedaron viendo y pensaban ¿Que le pasara a ese niño parece que le estuvieran golpeando? Y todos empezaron a ignóralo pero empezó a sentir coraje y ira por dentro cuando las personas lo molestaban la sentía aunque no podía expresarla, y se empezó a sentir algo cansado en ese apareció un niño y lo empezó a molestar.

Niño...Oye tarugo que pasa una niñita te rechazo jajajajaja

Carl...Ya basta déjame en paz

Niño...aunque corras como un cobarde seguirás siendo un tarugo.

En ese momento Carl se fue corriendo triste cuando entonces se encontró con Cindy y Libby que había salido de comprar para la noche de baile cuando Carl choco contra ellas pero no quiso háblales y siguió corriendo, corrió tanto que se escondió en los cines detrás de un cartel pero lo que el no sabia era que una persona lo vio cuando lloraba y entonces el sintió que Carl tenia mucha ira por dentro, ese chico era Malacai que había desaparecido la noche en que murió el ultimo predicador, tenia 28 años y era capaz de sentir el coraje y la ira de los niños tenia una misión encontrar al nuevo predicador y cumplir la profecía.

Malacai...Ese chico parece que puede ser uno de la sociedad me acercare y lo saludare.

Carl...¿Porque siempre me pasa esto mi?

Malacai...Será que no tienes la capacidad suficiente pero yo puedo enseñarte porque yo también era como tu.

Carl...¿Tu quien eres?

Mi nombre es Malacai y estoy buscando chicos que sean además de nerds capaces de ser poderosos si cambias de opinión lee esto...dijo el chico misterioso

Malacai desapareció y Carl salió de su escondite en ese momento se sintió como nuevo y guardo el papel que le había dado en ese momento Carl decidió ir por sus cosas y corrió a su casa, era la primera vez que el no se sentía triste desde que se acerco ese chico a el, mientras tanto Jimmy había terminado de comprar el nitrato que necesitaba para hacerle un medallón a Cindy decidió regresar al laboratorio, cuando paso por el cine y se encontró con Cindy y se empezó a sentir nervioso, Libby y ella se habían separaron por un momento Libby decidió ir a llamar a su madre y Cindy decidió dar una vuelta por la plaza

Jimmy...Hola Cindy

Cindy...Hola Neutron ¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerda que no deben vernos juntos.

Si lo se solo quería decirte que te ves hermosa hoy...dijo Jimmy

Cindy...aaah gracias Jimmy

¿Ya sabes lo del baile?...pregunto Jimmy

Si y me parece bien escucha Neutron algo raro esta pasando escucha mi madre recibió una llamada de una persona no se quien era pero después empezó a ponerse nerviosa y no es todo, Libby y yo vimos a Carl que estaba hablando con un chico raro tenia el cabello de color rojo y un traje de granja...dijo Cindy

Jimmy...Carl nunca habla con desconocidos en especial alguien así parece que algo le pasa tendré que ir a su casa ahora pero es algo raro eso de la llamada, cindy estaba pensando si ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?

Bueno aun no tengo con quien ir pero no me importa acepto, ahí viene Libby será mejor que te vayas adiós...dijo Cindy

Jimmy se fue y estaba súper feliz que corrió a su deslizador y prepararse pero aun le preocupaba lo de Carl así que decidió regresar a su casa, a prepararse pero no sabia que el rey Goobot y toda la liga se habían vuelto a reunir para hacer un nuevo plan para desaparecer a Jimmy pero no eran los únicos porque otra persona estaba preparando una conspiración secreta para dominar el mundo, Jimmy no se sentía preocupado de eso porque el sabia que ellos nunca le ganaban aunque se sentía preocupado por Carl volvió y decidió ir a su casa toco la puerta pero no había nadie solo estaba Carl.

Jimmy...¿Qué te pasa Carl porque estas así de feliz?

Carl...Jimmy me voy a ir a Gatlin a visitar a mi amiga y la convenceré que venga comingo al balie necesito que me lleves

Lo siento Carl ya tengo planes pero desde cuando te ha interesado ir a la fiesta nunca te veía así...dijo Jimmy

Desde cuando me interesa, desde que Sheen empezó a salir con Libby y desde que tu empezaste a estar con Cindy yo te he guardado el secreto hasta cuando la besaste estas enamorado de ella pero simulas que no en cambio yo mírame no tengo pareja así que iré al pueblo y la invitare, tu eres mi amigo Jimmy pero quiero tener una pareja...dijo Carl desesperadamente feliz

Jimmy...Escucha Carl de veras lo siento no puedo llevarte a Gatlin ya tengo cosas que hacer ¿no pensaras ir solo verdad?

Claro sino me llevas tendré que ir yo solo me dijo que vive en las afueras de Gatlin además solo iré por ella y regreso no me perderé...dijo Carl

Jimmy...Deacuerdo pero por si tienes problemas toma es un reloj nuevo solo pulsa este botón rojo buena si estas en problemas suerte cuídate mucho

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y Carl se fue en un autobús a Gatlin, Jimmy se regreso a su casa y prepararse pero no sabia que el destino de Carl estaba en peligro porque Gatlin estaba apunto de convertirse en una pesadilla.

Mientras tanto en el sur del pueblo en la residencia de los Chorner, Isaac terminaba de escribir un mensaje para mandárselo a sus viejos seguidores que estuvieron con el en la escuela hace tiempo.

Isaac...Queridos amigos en vuelto por fin después de tantos años afuera he regresado para completar lo que trate de iniciar hace tiempo obtener el poder del mundo entero y poder cumplir la profecía se acerca el momento las constelaciones esta en su punto, quiero que todos se reúnan en una misa esta noche en mi casa a la media noche para unir fuerzas para comenzar el inicio del Apocalipsis y resucitar al que camina detrás de la fila y poder dominar el pueblo de Retroville.

Mando ese mensaje a todos los chicos que conocía de Gatlin y mando otro al espacio a un alienígena que era poderoso Isaac quería que lo ayudara a en la sociedad, una vez el fue el anfitrión de un programa de torneos galácticos pero lo dejaron en la ruina y juro que se vengaría de aquellos que lo arruinaron, era Meldar que decidió volver a la tierra y buscar a Jimmy el dichoso chico genio que lo venció, el mensaje decía que si lo ayudara y se uniera con el en la dichosa sociedad, ambos cerraron el trato y le dijo Meldar a Isaac

Meldar...Llegare a la tierra con mis tropas el Jueves a las 12:00am aterrizare en el campo del pueblo donde vives y discutiremos el trato

Isaac...Excelente hecho

Cuando termino Isaac cerro su computadora y se dirigió a la calle con su querida tía decido conocer a los vecinos de frente, los padres de Joby ambos se acercaron y tocaron la puerta la Sra. Anderson les abrió.

Sra. Anderson... Bienvenidos a nuestra casa estábamos a punto de hablarles para invitarlos no gustan pasar a cenar con nosotros.

La misteriosa tía le hablo despacio con la cabeza hacia arriba y le dijo.

Sra. Chorner...Claro nos encantaría este es mi sobrino Isaac, saluda a la señora sobrino

Isaac...Es un placer conocerla señora parece que tiene un bonito decorado por dentro en su sala.

Ahhh gracias Isaac pasen les presentare a mi hijo y a mi sobrina y también a mi esposo...dijo la Sra. Anderson

En ese momento Joby bajo de su cuarto y Betty salió de la cocina

Este es mi hijo Jonathan Anderson, ella es mi sobrina Betty Quinlan y el es mi esposo Robert...Sra. Anderson

Después de que todos se presentaron Joby empezó a fijarse en la mirada que tenia Isaac a sus padres como si quisiera matarlos y también a su tía pero Betty no sentía lo mismo porque al parecer le gustaba todos se sentaron en el comedor y empezaron a cenar pero Joby no sentía tantas ganas de comer en ese momento empezó a sentir raras vibraciones, sentía que algo estaba apunto de pasar con sus padres, en ese momento Isaac le echo Joby otra mirada misteriosa hacia el como si fuera a decirle (que me vez) cuando la Sra. Anderson empezó a hablar.

Digamos Sra. Chorner ¿De donde es usted?

Sra. Chorner...Bueno yo vengo de Illinois y vivo yo sola con mi sobrino es el hijo de mi hermana murió haces 5 años después perdí a mi esposo en un raro accidente yo trabajaba en un salón de belleza pero me entere una noche que se había tirado de un risco.

Ahh lo siento pero no se preocupen seguro que encontraran la felicidad aquí...dijo la Sra. Anderson

Bueno en realidad fue mi sobrino quien escogió ese sito para vivir el fue quien me regreso la felicidad lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo ...dijo la tía feliz

Cuando terminaron de cenar el Sr. Anderson le levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su trabajo porque había un problema con la empresa del maíz el tenia relaciones con la familia de Eustace Strych no querían comprarle las cosechas, Isaac se acerco al señor mientras hablaba por teléfono y pensaba que el le seria útil en su plan el señor colgó y salió corriendo de la casa, en ese momento Betty se acerco a Isaac y le echo una mirada coquetona aunque el no le hizo caso había pasado una hora mientras la sra anderson terminaba de enseñarle la casa a la dichosa tía Joby terminaba de escribirles a sus amigos Jimmy y Cindy, Isaac como era un curioso se le acerco a haber pero no pudo porque ya era hora de irse Joby salió de su cuarto y entonces Isaac entro corrió y miro la computadora vio los emails y las fotos de Jimmy y Cindy después salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

Bueno muchas gracias Sra. Anderson por la cena la llamare mañana...dijo la Sra. Chorner

Sra. Anderson...de nada y recuerde que si necesita algo avíseme solo llámeme.

Ambos salieron y se fueron a su casa pero Isaac dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa malévola como si fuera a decir pronto este pueblo incluyendo Retroville se quedara sin nada de padres y tampoco estorbos pronto dominare todo el senado y todos los tribunales me convertiré en emperador de la tierra.


	4. Conspiración y venganza

**4th- capitulo. Conspiración y venganza**

Mientras en otra parte de la Tierra, los villanos se reunieron otra vez pero ahora en la mansión de los Strych el hogar de Eustace para formar un nuevo plan para destruir a Jimmy pero no podían encontrar la forma porque aunque lo intentaran perderían pero ano ser que ellos consiguieran encontrar ayuda.

Rey Goobot...Muy bien hemos intentado destruirlo y no se pudo miren nada mas el basurero y Linda Hermosa siguen bajo los efectos de esa maldita poción de amor ¡Ya se acabo voy a matar a ese niño aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! Y después le cortare ese cerebro que tiene

Abuelita...Majestad por favor tranquilícese todo queremos acabar con ese niño pero aunque lo intentáramos no serviría de nada hemos hecho todo.

Eustace...Miren yo no se pero no me voy a rendir como ustedes, será porque no piensan tan bien son una pandilla de idiotas

Bebe Eddie...¡Cállate niño rico! Solamente dices eso porque no eres capaz de matarlo también eres un idiota y tu padre es un estúpido.

Eustace...Disculpa sabes con quien hablas con el niño mas rico de todo Retroville ahora veras vas desear jamás haber nacido pequeño insolente, te partiré el cráneo

Bebe Eddie...Haber inténtalo infeliz

Profesor Calamitous...Ya basta los dos parece animales peleando por un trozo de carne, por esa forma ese niño nos vence todo el tiempo yo también quiero destruirlo tanto como ustedes, miren lo que le hizo a mi hijita

Basurero...Sabes que eres la mujer mas hermosa de toda la tierra

Linda Hermosa...Y tu eres la criatura mas linda de toda la galaxia te amo

Basurero...Yo te amo más que todo mis desperdicios intergalácticos

Abuelita...¡AAAAAAA! Que romántico no creen

A mí no me dejas ver nada vieja bruja...dijo Bebe Eddie

Eustace...Prefiero ver una película de terror que eso aunque admito que Linda Hermosa tiene unos ojos muy hermosos.

Profesor Calamitous... ¿Qué dijiste?

Nada profesor seguro que tendrá por ahí algún plan que allá pensado y no creo que lo tenga porque ¡Jamás termina ningún miserable invento!...dijo Eustace

Mira niñito rico de no ser por mi no hubieras puesto ese disco de música en la dulcería para que esos niños no pararan de bailar... Dijo el profesor.

Abuelita... Por favor no podemos hablar con calma todos hemos fracasado por favor yo trate de hacer que todo el mundo fuera feliz pero miren, ese niño termino con mi carrera de anfitriona del programa de felicidad y esa niña de cabello amarillo tengo ganas de partirle la cabeza.

Rey Goobot...¡YA BASTA! Todo el mundo no quiero oír mas quejas de ese niño les quedo claro, yo aquí soy el líder yo inicie esta liga de no haber sido por mi, usted profesor todavía estaría en la cárcel, su hija estaría como vendedora de vestidos ridículos para mujeres y los demás no serian nada sin mi.

Bebe Eddie...No se quien te nombro rey pero no eres mas que un idiota cara de huevo JAJAJAJAJAJA

Suficiente el próximo que hable lo mandare a la luna...dijo el rey enojado

Rey Goobot...Escuchen se que esto que les diré les encantara ayer por la tarde me entere que esos niños harán una fiesta de baile en la dulcería y hay una forma tendremos que espiar a ese niño y tenderle una trampa y eso no es todo, por la noche me llego un aviso de mi asistente atarantado Ooblar que dice que se detecto un contacto que provenía de las afueras de Retroville en un pueblo no muy lejos mis asistentes y el, detectaron una nave y se dirige a la tierra ahora mismo otro alienígena vendrá y creo que a dominar este mendigo planeta si lo convencemos de que nos ayude podremos acabar con Jimmy Neutron para siempre y vengarnos de todos sus amigos en especial de esos bandidos galácticos traidores que nos abandonaron me entere que se fueron a los Ángeles y están trabajando con esa estrella de cine espía Jet Fusión.

Eustace...Yo espiare a Neutron creo que se aquí usare como conejillo de indias Carl Whezeer es tan torpe que se creerá todo lo que le diga que soy bueno también podrid sobornarlo con algo que le encante y podremos atrapar a Neutron fácilmente.

Abuelita...No estoy seguro además ahora no podrá caer tan fácilmente Jimmy no es tonto

Profesor Calamitous...No será tan fácil yo tengo que encontrar una cura para esa maldita poción de amor que Neutron le echo a mi pobre hija.

Bebe Eddie...Si así son una pareja no quiero imaginarme como serán sus hijos jajajajajajaja

¡ya cállate!...dijo el profesor enojado

Rey Goobot...Es suficiente entonces lo haremos así uno de nosotros espiara a ese niño ese seré yo les quedo claro no quiero que nadie lo eche a perder, los demás prepararan la trampa y además me encargare de averiguar donde aterrizara esa nave y ¿Quien es ese el capitán, esta vez Jimmy Neutron morirá jajajajajajaja

Eustace...No olvidemos también a todos sus amigos Sheen Estévez, Libby Folfax, Carl Wheezer y en especial a Cindy Vortex les diré que esa pequeña amenaza tiene una pequeña relación de amor-odio con Neutron están esos dos saben todos están enamorados cuando encontremos sus puntos mas débiles será fácil atraparlos como una cucaracha.

Todos se reían de forma malvada, cuando termino la junta es fueron de la mansión cada uno a sus posiciones y esperar la señal del el rey Goobot el se había escondido en una nave que estaba abandonada por las afueras de Retroville, el bebe Eddie se quedo con Eustace porque no tenia a donde ir y no podía soportar a sus parientes, pero Eustace no lo soportaba decidió ir a terminar unos negocios de contrabando que hacia a escondidas sin que su padre se diera cuenta, falsificaba empresas y productos para ganar dinero. El profesor se llevo a Linda Hermosa y al basurero a su laboratorio que tenia escondido en el sótano de su casa para encontrar la cura de la poción de amor aunque no podía terminar ningún invento, se enojo demasiado que se tiro al suelo y se pegaba en la cabeza, la abuelita como no tenia a donde ir decidió ir a la casa del profesor para contactar a su planeta y pedir otra nave, así que se metió a escondidas por la puerta de atrás de la casa.

Abuelita...Oye pequeño te vas a lastimar tranquilo si sigues así te partirás la cabeza.

Profesor Calamitous...¡Oiga¿Cómo entro aquí? Fuera de mi casa vieja bruja aquí nadie puede entrar.

Abuelita...Oye tranquilo solo buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche y además no tengo ningún trasmisor para llamar a mi tierra natal.

Si seguro y yo soy Madonna ¿Quiere robarme mis cosas? Verdad...dijo el profesor

Abuelita...Esta loco Profesor Calamitouss no quiero tomarle nada suyo. Hagamos un trato usted me ofrece su casa y una llamada a mi pueblo y yo le ayudare a encontrar la cura de la feromona del amor

Mmmm ¡Ahí! Esta bien supongo que no tengo otra opción adelante puede usar el dormitorio de Linda Hermosa hay puede poner sus cosas pero no vaya a tocar nada...dijo el profesor

Abuelita...no descuida hijito no lo haré. En silenció empezó a decir (Vaya es tan desesperado como ese personaje el pato Donald)

La abuelita salió del laboratorio del profesor y entro por la sala ahí encontró unos cuadros sobre Jimmy, los coleccionaba desde la invasión de los pantalones hasta los yokians todos estaban colgados menos uno que estaba en la mesa la abuelita se acerco a mirarlo, trataba sobre un dichoso fenómeno espacial pero estaba maltratado y rayado con color rojo decía de un eclipsé de sol que había pasado hace 10 años, como era muy curiosa se lo guardo en su vestido y se dirigió al dormitorio de Linda Hermosa subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto, Linda Hermosa tenia un montón de fotos en su dormitorio, los coleccionaba, antes ir a la cárcel trataban de la estrella Jet Fusión y también de Jimmy, uno de los cuadros que era algo raro tenia la forma de una calavera, se acerco a mirarlo y vio que tenia una nota escrita hasta abajo (Para Linda de tu diabólico padre Feliz Cumpleaños)

Abuelita...Vaya no se que es esta chica pero por lo que veo en este cuarto para empezar no es ordenada y además le obsesiona mucho el espionaje.

En ese momento el profesor entro a donde estaba ella

Profesor...Ha terminado de arreglar sus cosas.

Si gracias, veo que su hija tiene un buen aspecto en el espionaje y en las cosas diabólicas...dijo la abuelita

Profesor...yo le compre este cuadro cuando tenia 13 años era su favorito siempre decía que era horrible, este lo coloco cuando salió de prisión fue la vez que intente fundir el monte Everes y cuando ese Jet Fusión y Jimmy Neutron lograron detenerme eso me hizo enojar demasiado pero esta vez juro que los matare ambos porque pronto los acabare con un buen plan.

Disculpa quiso decir acabaremos porque yo también quiero acabar con ese niñito y su amiguita rubia y no solo eso chaparrito también los demás queremos acabar con el vamos curemos a su hija y al basurero y empecemos a trabajar.

Mientras el basurero y Linda Hermosa seguían coqueteando en el laboratorio y empezaron a bailar Vals hasta que entro la abuelita y el profesor y se quedaron petrificados viendo el baile.

Ahora si se acabo vamos señora ayúdeme a ponerle fin a esta relación...dijo el profesor enojado

Abuelita...Mire es muy fácil la feromona sigue así porque aquí no hay ningún olor espantoso este perfume podrá contrarrestar el efecto.

Profesor... ¿De que es ese perfume?

Abuelita...Es de gato espacial ahora vera como funciona cuando los bañen observe

Tiro el frasco donde estaban los dos apuntó de besarse otra vez cuando les cayo encima la botella de perfume y empezaron a olerlo hasta que empezó a cambiar todo de nuevo como estaban antes.

¡AHHHHH!

Linda Hermosa...Que horror estaba apunto de besar a esta horrible criatura espacial

Basurero...Que horror esta terrícola me quería seducir con sus besos.

Oye no se tu que te crees pero necesitaras un doctor cuando acabe contigo chatarrita galáctico...dijo Linda Hermosa

Ahora veras mujer tratabas de seducirme voy a mandarte con esa pistola al abismo...dijo el basurero enojado

Linda Hermosa salto para atrás y el basurero empezó a disparar por todo el laboratorio hasta que por accidente le disparo a un frasco de nitroglicerina y todo estalló.

¡OH no mi laboratorio!...dijo el profesor

Profesor...Miren lo que han hecho pareja de idiotas han destrozado la casa y el laboratorio ¡Tontos!.

Linda Hermosa...Felicidades papi querido porque debería recordarte ¡Que era rentada!

Profesor...No me hables en ese tono jovencita

Linda hermosa...yo ya estoy mayor padre y puedo hacer lo que quiera para empezar matar a ese niñato de Jimmy Neutron y también a ese espinatas de Jet Fusión.

Basurero...Vaya desde que vendí a mi madre no había escuchado a alguien hablar así.

Abuelita...Escuchen podemos arreglar esto buscaremos otro escondite ¿Me pregunto adonde estarán los demás y que estarán haciendo en ese momento?

En otra parte en la mansión Sytch Eustace decidió enseñarle al Bebe Eddie la mansión, pero todavía apenas empezaba el desastre, lo que Eustace no sabia era que una vez Bebe Eddie intento

robarle a la tía de Jimmy su dinero como no lo había logrado, intento sacar el dinero de la familia a como fuera posible por su cuenta pero lo pescaron y escapo.

Eustace...Mira esta es la sala de golf de mi padre y ahí es donde guarda su valioso tesoro su trofeo del torneo de 1946 por ningún motivo lo vayas a tocar o te colgare de los pañales ahora ve te enseñare esto.

Bebe Eddie...Vaya si que estas repleto de fortuna por lo que veo pero ¿Como es que tu estas mas al mando aquí que tu dichoso padre? El es el que gana todo el dinero.

En realidad yo soy el que se encarga mas los negocios veras mi padre por lo que hace se dedica al negocio de la mora flora pero yo también tengo mis negocios secretos porque manejo el mercado negro de las empresas por eso gano todos los días mas dinero...dijo Eustace

Oye creo que tengo un problema podrías ayudarme...dijo Bebe Eddie

Eustace...No me digas que te hiciste

Bebe Eddie...Si por favor cámbiame el pañal

Eustace...¡Jamás ni loco!

Eustace empezó a correr asustado y el Bebe Eddie lo seguía por atrás pero por donde iba le perseguía hasta que se escondió en su cuarto secreto que estaba detrás del librero hay tenia una variedad de aparatos que compraba para el mercado negro y en la pared una foto de Jimmy con rayas y agujeros de bala.

Eustace...Ese bebe no me encontrara aquí jamás, bueno ahora empezare a encontrar al atarantado de Carl para que pueda llevarme a Neutron

Eustace...Veamos con mi cámara aérea sabré donde esta Carl ¡Que! No esta en su casa veamos aquí dice que se fue de la ciudad diablos esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Ya te encontré ahora cámbiame el pañal, OH no creo que voy a reventar no puedo soportarlo... Dijo Bebe Eddie

Eustace...Que vas a hacer no por favor espera no ¡AAAHHHHH!

En otra parte cerca del sistema solar en la atmósfera del planeta Pluto la nave de Meldar se acercaba aun mas a la tierra, había pasado 3 meses construyendo mas fuerzas de robots y también tenia unas nuevas mancuernillas de poder estaba deseando llegar y encontrar al chico misterioso del mensaje pero no era todo deseaba vengarse del cierto niño genio, así que empezó a investigar el historial de Jimmy y sus amigos desde los yokians hasta los la invasión de los pantalones.

Meldar...Excelente ahora ya se quien eres niñito tu acabaste con mi carrera ahora yo te acabare pronto, te encontrare puedes correr pero no esconderte.

Robot 1...Sr. nos acercamos al sector 13, faltan 24 millas para llegar al planeta tierra.

Meldar...Muy bien busquen en las zonas del norte y sur por las zonas cálidas registren de donde salió ese mensaje.

Robot 2...Lo hemos localizado Sr. Meldar la señal del mensaje proviene de un lugar en América llamado Nebraska en una pequeña ciudad llamada Gatlin tenemos la información del sujeto su es nombre es Isaac Chorner.

Ponla en la pantalla grande...dijo Meldar

Meldar empezó a estudiar el historial de Isaac y se quedo sorprendió cuando empezó a leerlo decía que tenia antecedentes en estudios de derecho, ciencias y también religión pero no era todo,

En una época cuando estuvo en Illinois fue internado en una escuela de religión, hay paso 6 años hasta que empezaron a ocurrir cosas raras ahí, tres chicos fueron encontraron muertos boca abajo en uno de salones de artes marciales y una niña fue encontrada muerta en la cocina, envenenada con un bocadillo de maíz, no pudieron probar quien había sido el responsable de estos asesinatos, aunque Isaac había sido expulsado del colegio tres días después de la muerte de su tío por chantaje y conspiración contra los profesores de la escuela cuando lo sacaron había terminado su ventaja.

Meldar...Vaya dice aquí que este niño estudio unos historiales de un tesoro llamado el arca del Apocalipsis que era capaz de destruir lo que fuera, a alta velocidad creo que será buena idea saciarme con el chico hay que llegar a la tierra ¡A TODA MARCHA! te encontrare Jimmy Neutron y me las pagaras.

Mientras en las afueras de Retroville, Carl estaba emocionado de llegar a Gatlin a haber a su amiga que no la había visto desde hace 5 meses y pensaba en invitarla al baile, aunque se sentía algo desesperado en llegar estaba algo nervioso, eran las 6 de la tarde y todavía no estaba cerca del pueblo aunque el no había viajado solo ninguna sola vez solamente con Jimmy y los demás, pero no sabia de las consecuencias que se encontraría allá, Carl empezó a sentirse cansado y se echo a dormir hasta que empezó a tener un sueño en el estaba en un campo con llamas bebes eran sus favoritas y con mama de Jimmy pero se empezó a poner el cielo de su sueño de color negro y empezaron a aparecer una pandilla de niños con las caras tapadas con mascaras y de repente apareció en medio otro con una mascara de ojos rojos y con la boca marcada el sujeto se la quito y Carl vio que el chico era igual a el, le dio miedo que se despertó y empezó a gritar.

Carl no sabia porque tuvo esa clase de sueño se sintió confundido y se volvió a quedar dormido pero empezó a sudar rápidamente como si fuera algo que iba a pasar.

Finalmente llego la noche eran las 9:00pm y el cielo estaba claro con el viento frió pero alguien en el pueblo no estaba durmiendo Isaac se encerró en su cuarto con una vela mientras su tía dormía, como si fuera a esperar a alguien afuera, se acerco a la ventana y empezó a mirar el cielo veía las nubes claras pero ninguna luz entonces sonó la puerta de atrás Isaac se puso su abrigo y bajo las escaleras se acerco a la puerta y la abrió era un chico con gabardina gris lo miro y dibujo en su cara una sonrisa malévola era Malacai que había regresado de Retroville para buscar a sus hermanos y a su maestro.

Isaac...Ya era hora, bienvenido mi joven aprendiz te estaba esperando.

Malacai...Gracias mi maestro lo he estado buscando durante años.

Lo se aunque debiste quedarte aquí en el pueblo esperando mi regreso, al igual que tu viejo maestro Elai Potter que en paz descanse te dijo que el nuevo predicador regresaría ahora que me has encontrado y he regresado después de muchos años afuera por fin terminare con lo que inicie antes irme de aquí, Malacai quiero presentarte a mis hermanos somos los últimos chicos del maíz que quedamos, pero dentro de muy poco nos rebelaremos otra vez, tu seguro has pasado los últimos años buscándonos pero nosotros te hemos esperado aquí en especial he esperado regresar aquí donde comenzó toda la historia...dijo Isaac

En ese momento entraron a la casa 5 niños y 2 niñas estaban vestidos con trajes de granja azules llevaban mascaras tipo espantapájaros con los ojos rojos y las niñas llevaban trajes tipo punk y tenían las caras pintadas, eran alumnos de la escuela donde estuvo Isaac antes de irse.

Malacai quiero presentarte a mis hermanos ellos son Bobby, Michael, Charles, Mark y Curtís y ellas son Sandra y Lilia ellos estuvieron conmigo en la escuela de Gatlin...dijo Isaac

Nos alegra mucho que hayas regresado con nosotros Isaac te extrañamos mucho...dijo Sandra

Chicos quiero presentarles a Malacai es mi aprendiz el ha estado aquí desde antes de nosotros fue aprendiz del ultimo predicador...dijo Isaac

Mark...Vaya con esa altura podría atacar a todo aquel que lo desafié.

Isaac...Así es y podrá ayudarnos a encontrar el arca el sabe donde esta, pero bueno los llame para saber que han averiguado aquí mientras estuve fuera.

Curtís...Isaac seguro que tu tía esta dormida no sea que nos descubra.

No te preocupes le di un te con una pastilla para dormir esta tranquila como un bebe pero dentro de muy poco ya no me estorbara, pero ahora antes de que empiecen tengo una noticia que darles mañana a la media noche nos reuniremos en el maizal el Jueves va a venir un amigo mío a la tierra es extraterrestre, aunque no lo crean pero el tiene muchas mercancías intergalácticas de lo que creen voy a ser que se una con nosotros será un chico del maíz tiene una cantidad de armas espaciales que podrán ayudarnos y eso no es todo no solo viene por eso porque quiere vengarse de un chico que según el le destruyo su carrera fue anfitrión no me dijo su nombre pero me dijo que era un genio...dijo Isaac

Michael...Creo que me suena familiar.

¿Así si porque?...dijo Lilia

Michael...Hace meses un chaval con una camisa roja y cabello largo vino aquí saco una cosa que disparaba una luz láser me encogió y también una niña rubia me dio una patada estaban acompañados con un nerd, una morena y un payaso mis otros amigos se fueron de aquí asustados.

Bobby...No te preocupes cuando sepamos quienes son esos dos ya verán lo que se les esperan.

Isaac...Ya tendremos tiempo para eso pero ahora es el momento que volvamos a reconstruir la sociedad todos los niños de Gatlin serán como nosotros borraremos a todos los padres y tomaremos el control del pueblo, después seguiremos con Retroville y por ultimo el mundo, dentro de una semana se iniciara la temporada de cosecha ¿Saben que significa? Se acerca el día en que nuestro salvador regresara a la vida y solamente nosotros podemos darle la fuerza necesaria si encontramos el arca del Apocalipsis donde están los espíritus mas diabólicos del mundo hay que encontrarla y también el medallón antes de que alguien de Gatlin se entere de esto, en el momento en que se habrá, los fantasmas saldrán y se formara ecilpce que cubrirá el sol y planeta saturno cuando eso pase se formara un rayo de luz roja que le dará el poder a la bestia y despertara, eso no es todo cuando en ese momento el rayo toque el medallón seré tan poderoso que no solo obtendré el poder del senado y los tribunales, sino que el mundo será nuestro también.

Ahora este es mi plan cada uno de nosotros tomara un camino diferente después que nuestro visitante llegue a la ceremonia mañana en la noche en cuanto a los padres de Gatlin les tengo una bonita sorpresa que seguro disfrutaran después de eso nos separaremos Sandra tu y Curtís irán a Hollywood y tráiganme a este tipo es estrella de películas de espías...dijo Isaac

Curtís...Vaya es Jet Fusión la estrella de cine espía yo he visto sus películas ¿para que lo quiere eminencia?

Isaac...No lo quiero a el, quiero su energía para el regreso de nuestro salvador así dice la profecía, cuando se hacerse la temporada de cosecha las estrellas indicaran el retorno, los niños serán guiados por uno que tenga poder entre todos, con la energía de muchas personas surgirá aquel que creara ejércitos sangrientos y dominara la tierra durante 30 años, solo faltan 2 meses para la que inicie tenemos que darnos prisa, ahora Bobby tu y Sandra se encargaran de los padres les tenderemos una trampa que seguro no saldrán tan fácilmente en especial a los profesores de la escuela dejaremos todo el pueblo vació como un desierto en cuanto a los demás y a mí nos iremos a Retroville a reclutar mas niños desde mañana iniciaremos la trampa pronto los chicos del maíz dominaran el mundo.

Todos emperazon a reír de forma malvada, al terminar de organizar el plan se fueron a sus casas a dormir y esperar la hora exacta para atacar eran casi las 10 de la noche, Isaac se despidió solamente Malacai decidió quedarse como guardaespaldas cerro la puerta de casa y apago las luces, mientras en la estación de autobuses Carl por fin logro llegar a Gatlin sano y salvo pero tenia un problema no sabia donde pasar la noche aunque pensaba en su madre, como era su primera vez y tampoco sabia donde vivía su amiga solo tenia una solución buscar la casa del chico Andreson Joby el chico que conocio la primera vez que vino con Jimmy, salió de la estación y se puso en marcha caminando, para Carl Gatlin era un pueblo pequeño pero tranquilo las calles estaban con luces y la gente paseaba por las avenidas se sentía algo nervioso y se decía así mismo en la mente ¡No tengo miedo a la oscuridad amo la oscuridad amo la oscuridad! En ese momento un gato de pelo gris con rayas negras paso en encima de el con una expresión de susto Carl se resbalo y se cayo en la calle no podían recordar donde era la casa, se quedo acostado y pensativo unos minutos y recordaba el día que vino aquí, como siempre pensaba en las llamas y en la mama de Jimmy con eso no sentía miedo pero aquí no tenia ni a sus amigos ni a nadie conocio solamente al chico Andreson, en ese momento escuchaba unos pasos atrás de el como si fuera una persona que se acercaba poco a poco pensaba que pudiera ser uno de los rufianes que juro que se vengaría de Jimmy y sus amigos, nadie lo conocía derenpente vio una sombra que era de atrás y algo le toco la espalda Carl se levanto asustado y empezó a suplicar.

Carl...¡AAAHHH! Por favor no me hagas daño prometo que no diré que me gustan las niñas prometo que no comer mas helados prometo que comeré mis verduras pero no me hagas daño por favor soy muy joven para morir.

Tranquilo chico no te haré ningún daño descuida oye tu eres Carl Wheezer soy yo Betty, Betty Quinlan...dijo la voz misteriosa

Carl se le levanto en ese momento y volteo así la persona era Betty que había salido de la casa de su primo para ir la tienda a comprar unas cosas.

Carl...OH tu eres Betty Quinlan me entere que te habías ido pero no sabia que aquí vivías ahora pensé que era un fantasma.

Betty...¿Que haces por aquí en estas horas y solo?

Bueno vine a buscar a una amiga mía que vive aquí y también busco un lugar donde pasar la noche...dijo Carl

Bueno puedes quedarte en casa de mis tíos ahí podrás pasar la noche y te ayudare a buscar a tu amiga por la mañana vamos no tengas miedo, les caerás bien en especial a mi primo...dijo Betty

Carl...Esta bien por aquí me da mucho miedo

Carl se levanto del suelo y se limpio los pantalones de tierra tomo sus cosas y se fue con Betty mientras caminaban por la calle Carl se sentía pensativo el no conocía mucho a Betty solo las veces que Jimmy y ella se veían desde la función de MacBeth hasta la función de magia pero como Carl se guiaba con la gente que era conocida no se preocupo. Habían pasado 30 minutos y seguían caminando hasta que pasaron por la calle Elm Staniss s, no tenia nada ningún coche estacionado estaba totalmente vacía pero ahí era donde se almacenaban las cosechas, hasta el final de la calle había un amasen con una puerta de color café oscuro ahí se almacenaba el maíz se decía que un niño se acerco a la puerta y no salió nunca de ahí.

Betty y Carl lograron llegar a la casa de los Andreson cuando llegaron Betty se llevo una gran sorpresa no sabia que los chicos que avían salvado la vida de su primo eran Jimmy y sus amigos.

Betty...hola tía ya llegue y traje a un amigo

Sra. Andreson...Hola pequeño ¿Quien eres tu?

Carl...Ah Carl Whezzer señora mucho gusto en conocerla su sobrina me encontró por la calle.

Betty...¿Puede quedarse esta noche tía? El no es de aquí y no tiene un lugar donde dormir.

Bueno me parece bien pero creo que tendrá que dormir en el sofá cama...dijo la Sra. Andreson

Ven quiero que conozcas a mi primo ¡Oye Joby¿puedes bajar un momento?

Enseguida voy prima...dijo Joby

Joby bajo corriendo de las escaleras y en ese momento se quedo sorprendido al ver a Carl

Betty...Joby quiero presentarte a...

Carl Whezzer...dijo Joby sorprendido

Tu eres el chico del maizal John Anderson...dijo Carl sorprendido

Ambos se dieron un abrazo fuerte que hasta cayeron los dos al suelo y empezaron a reír.

Joby...Prima este es uno de los chicos que te conté los que me salvaron la vida.

Betty...Ya se conocían ustedes dos, quieres decir que el chico que te salvo la vida ese día Era Jimmy.

Carl...Ah bueno no se pero tal vez no es el momento adecuando para eso creo que ya encontré lo que buscaba.

Betty se desmayo de la impresión no podía creer lo que había visto en ese momento, aunque Jimmy y ella habían terminado porque ella sabia que estaba enamorado de Cindy jamás imagino que se juntaría con su primo, derepende la Sra. Andreson salió de la cocina y se fue a dormir.

Sra. Andreson...Chicos hora de dormir es la 1 de la mañana.

Joby...Deacuerdo mama oye Carl ayúdame a llevar a Betty a su cuarto creo que se impresiono tanto que se desmayo aunque no se porque

Carl...Bueno creo que yo se porque vamos te ayudare y te contare lo que pasa.

Ambos cargaron a Betty y la llevaron a su cuarto la acostaron en la cama y le cerraron la puerta después bajaron a la sala Carl le empezó a contarle a Joby lo que pasaba con su prima aunque el no podría creerlo sabia que eso había terminado, Joby quedaba sorprendido de lo que contaba Carl.

Veras hace tiempo tu prima y Jimmy se echaron el ojo pero aunque a Cindy pareciera que no que le importaba por dentro no iba a dejar que se quedara con el hasta que Jimmy hizo una función de magia en la escuela Jimmy y Sheen no se fijaron pero me hacerse haber de que hablaban Cindy y Betty y le dijo todo lo que estaban haciendo una relación de amor-odio...dijo Carl

Ahhh si me entere no le digas a nadie pero yo los escucho como se pelean por el correo electrónico de ahí supe de esa relación y dime ¿ Que te trae por aquí?...dijo Joby

Carl...vine a buscar a mi amiga Elki hable con ella dijo que vivía en las afueras del pueblo quiero invitarla a una fiesta que vamos a celebrar en la dulcería y oye tu prima se quedara aquí para siempre.

No mis tíos se fueron de viaje de negocios regresaran dentro de 5 meses decidió quedarse con nosotros pero ella no me preocupa sino el nuevo vecino un chico que se mudo al lado su nombre es Isaac tiene 10 pero hay algo en el que no me gusta por ejemplo que Betty le coquetee...dijo Joby

Ambos se fueron a dormir Carl se acostó en el sofá aunque sus pensamientos no lo dejarían dormir porque todavía pensaba en Jimmy y sus amigos solo faltaban unos días para la fiesta pero nadie sabia que todo Gatlin estaba por sufrir una emboscada.


	5. Los hijos de la noche

**5th- capitulo. Los hijos de la noche**

Miércoles 7:00am. Solo faltaban 3 días para la fiesta, había pasado el fin de semana el día que se anuncio este maravilloso baile en la dulcería solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Jimmy y sus amigos se prepararan para la gran aventura de sus vidas el destino de la tierra estaba dividido en dos partes la paz o la destrucción, Carl había pasado 2 días viajando por el camino para llegar hasta donde esta y poder conseguir una pareja, mientras el sol tocaba las tranquilas tierras del pueblo de Gatlin y las nubes se alejaban, todo se veía como un paraíso, todos los niños estaban en el colegio Santa Maria era hora del recreo, algunos jugaban en el patio con las pelotas, otros jugaban en los columpios y habían unos niños jugado con las niñas a las parejas, se sentían felices salvo que no había ninguna guerra comunal desde hace 16 años pero esta felicidad no iba a durar mucho tiempo porque estos niños pasarían de ser chicos felices en seguidores de la magia negra, pasaron 10 minutos de recreo y estaba a punto de sonar el timbre cuando apareció una chica con una chaqueta negra con capucha tenia la cara tapada salvo los ojos y llevaba una caja, entro silenciosamente por el pasillo de la escuela cuando llego a la taquilla de las fotos y coloco un cartel con un anuncio después salió corriendo cuando en ese momento pasaban Carl y Joby por la entrada, Joby quería enseñarle a Carl, la escuela antes de seguir habían salido a buscar a Elki la amiga de Carl que quería invitar al baile cuando estaban a apunto de entrar la niña misteriosa choco contra ellos y cayeron al suelo.

Joby...¡Ahh! Discúlpanos cuanto lo sentimos haber te ayudare a levantarte.

No te preocupes fue un accidente a todo el mundo le pasa eso de vez en cuando...dijo la niña con capucha

Carl se había caído encima de la caja de carteles que llevaba la niña en el brazo se levanto y sin fijarse había pisado un collar que llevaba la niña puesto era una cruz hecha de maíz estaba roto, lo recogió y se lo regreso.

Niña misteriosa...Vaya mira lo que has hecho cuatro ojos rompiste mi collar

Carl...Lo siento mucho disculpa

Quédatelo ya arreglare como cobrártelo después, por ahora tengo prisa y tengo irme ¡adiós!

Disculpa...dijo Carl

¿Qué quieres 4 ojos?...dijo la chica

Carl...Eh estamos buscando la calle de las mariposas ¿sabes donde esta?.

Niña misteriosa...Porque quieres sábelo

Joby...Estamos a una amiga suya que se mudo aquí hace tiempo.

De acuerdo, vayan todo de frente ahí encontraran dos calles que salen del pueblo tomen la derecha ahí llegaran rápidamente bueno ¡adiós! Buena suerte, ah y no se vayan a perder por el maizal jajá jajá...dijo la chica desesperada

La chica se fue corriendo con la caja que llevaba pero no noto que le faltaba un cartel que se le había caído, Joby y Carl continuaron su camino en busca de la amiga, en ese momento Joby noto que Carl llevaba un papel en la bolsa.

Oye Carl ¿Qué llevas ahí en la bola? Mira...pregunto Joby

Carl...No se, es como una especie de cartel haber lo mirare ohhhhh mira esto, mira lo que dice.

_Estimados padres y maestros de Gatlin pónganse sus trajes de gala porque el próximo Viernes a la media noche haré una fiesta en el salón (Los Ángeles) el mas grande del pueblo, para todos ustedes que son afortunados, repartiré 2000.00 dólares en efectivo al ganador del concurso de balie en la fiesta no pierdan esta oportunidad si quieren llegar a ser millonarios tener algo en las bolsas y eso no es todo para los que no ganen este dinero todos recibirán una sorpresa por cortesía de la casa._

_¡Diviértanse!_

_Atte._

_Su anfitrión I.C._

Vaya creo que será divertido Carl le diré a mi padre que vaya con mama, porque no le dices a tu amiga que se la invitas a esta fiesta...dijo Joby emocionado

Carl...No puedo Joby ya tengo otros planes además mis amigos y yo iremos a al baile de la dulcería de Retroville y otra cosa fíjate aquí dice que solo los padres y maestros pueden ir no puedes asistir sin invitación tampoco puede Betty.

Joby...Si tienes razón es extraño que solo los padres y maestros puedan ir exacto los niños creo que es una fiesta para adultos pero una niña con capucha colocando estos carteles, es muy raro además quien será ese tal I.C no me suena de nada bueno sigamos vamos por tu amiga, oye ¿tus padres saben que estas aquí?

No te preocupes por eso bueno digamos que se lo dije Jimmy le dije que vendría yo solo bueno el ya tenia planes también va a invitar a Cindy al baile y Sheen ira con Libby como ellos están tan ocupados vine yo solo...dijo Carl

Joby no siguió hablado y siguieron el camino que les había dado la dichosa niña de traje negro, mientras caminaban Joby empezó a pensar en la dichosa fiesta que estaba anunciando la niña solamente lo que le pareció raro fue el final de la nota las iniciales I.C. ¿Quien era la misteriosa persona con un nombre con esas letras? Aunque Carl pensaba en otra cosa ¿Qué estarían haciendo Jimmy y los demás en este mismo momento? todavía llevaba puesto en el brazo el reloj con el botón rojo que le había dado Jimmy por si necesitaba ayuda, en otra parte en Retroville en la casa de Carl el Sr. Whezzer terminaba de limpiar su coche que estaba totalmente sucio y lleno de tierra el siempre era alérgico a la cera sucia y a la tierra y en la cocina la Sra. Whezzer terminaba de hacer la comida, ellos aun no sabían de la salida de Carl aunque Jimmy había dejado un mensaje falso en el contestador que se había ido de campamento con los de la sociedad de amor a las llamas de ser así no se sentirían preocupados ni sabrían la verdad, Jimmy trabajaba en el laboratorio preparando el regalo que le iba a dar a Cindy, en su computadora tenia un programa de teléfono que mandaba los mensajes falsos a los señores Whezeer.

Jimmy...Bueno ya esta listo el perfume Goddard estoy seguro que le encantara ahora solo falta lo mas importante esto, bueno el medallón que papá me trajo no se ve mal pero necesita un pequeño arreglo.

Jimmy tomo el medallón y empezó a quitarle las partes que estaban viejas y rotas estaba totalmente sucio y roto en el centro lo empezó a limpiar y colocarle partes nuevas, con el soplete le quitaba el metal roto y maltratado salvo que cuando llego al centro noto que tenia una mancha de sangre, pensó que era pintura pero cuando la analizo noto que era sangre, no estaba fresca ni era de su padre ni de su madre cuando ella lo tomo para verlo, era del ultimo dueño del medallón Elai, la noche en que murió antes de dárselo a la niña pequeña le habían disparado en el hombro, solo lo único que quedo de el fue esa mancha de sangre, Jimmy empezó a limpiarla pero en ese momento ocurrió algo cuando toco la mancha una luz resplandeciente salió del centro del medallón y provocó una impactó Jimmy salió disparado hacia a la pared y termino inconsciente en el piso, en ese momento empezó a tener una visión de Retroville todo el pueblo estaba hecho pedazos y entre la sombra veía la figura de un chico con traje negro y una capucha, alrededor estaban sus amigos de la escuela y llevaban mascaras de espantapájaros y la liga de los villanos destruía todo lo que encontraban en su camino, los carteles estaban pintados con rojo y las casas estaban repletas de raíces de maíz, corrió al vecindario donde vivía y vio que su casa estaba hecha pedazos sus padres no estaban y su laboratorio estaban hacho un desorden y no era lo único las casas de sus vecinos estaban pintadas de negro y rojo, en las puertas principales había una hilera de velas encendidas con en un funeral primero entro a la casa de Carl y vio que los señores Whezzer no estaban, habían desaparecido solamente en la mesa encontró un dibujo no tenia nada solo una figura en negro salió corriendo asustado y decidió ir a la casa de Cindy también estaba vacía solamente encontró que la casa estaba hecha un desorden, en el rincón había una pagina arrancada de un diario que le pertenecía a Cindy el escrito estaba borroso la tomo y se la guardo en ese momento algo empezó a salir del piso Jimmy salió corriendo y cerro la puerta.

Jimmy...Pero ¿Que a pasado aquí¡¡¡¡¡Hola alguien me puede oír ¡¡¡¡Mama ¡¡¡¡Papa ¡¡¡¡Carl ¡¡¡¡Sheen ¡¡¡¡Libby ¡¡¡¡Cindy ¡¡¡¡CHICOS¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh¡

En ese momento todo se nublo y una voz pequeña empezó a hablarle: Jimmy Jimmy despierta vamos despierta Jimmy.

Jimmy se despertó vio que era Sheen tratando de despertarlo había ido a visitarlo para lo del baile, Jimmy abrió los ojos lentamente y se levanto del piso se sentía algo mareado por el golpe en la espalada que se dio durante el impacto, aunque a el le pareciera extraña la visión que tuve no lo tomo muy en serio pero realmente el medallón poseía un poder escondido adentro.

Sheen...Jimmy pero ¿qué te ha pasado¿por qué estabas en el piso? Estuve tocando la puerta hace 5 minutos y no respondías así que entre por el pasadizo secreto y te encontré tirado inconsciente, estuviste realizando otro experimento.

Jimmy...No estaba terminando algo para el baile y de pronto me apareció una luz cegadora y lo único que recuerdo fue que tuve una visión, todo Retroville estaba hecho una ruina no como me habrá pasado eso.

Sheen...De acuerdo y ¿Que es eso que esta en la mesa?

Jimmy...Una sorpresa para el baile solamente necesito repararlo solo le falta unas piezas nuevas y estará lista.

Sheen...Ahhh ya se vas a regalarle ese medallón a Cindy verdad.

En ese momento Jimmy le tapo la boca a Sheen para que no fuera a decirle a alguien.

Jimmy...¿Quieres que todos lo sepan? Si le dices a alguien de esto le diré a lo que hiciste en el baño de chicas el año pasado esta claro.

Sheen bajo la cabeza y lo tomo como un si, pero Jimmy no sabia que alguien lo estaba observando en el laboratorio, en la mesa donde tenia guardado su equipo de química apareció un insecto espacial con los ojos verdes y miraba por todos todo lo que pasaba era una mini cámara, el rey Goobot estaba espiándolo en el laboratorio, mientras Jimmy terminaba el regalo, encendió el alta voz de la cámara para escuchar lo que decía pero no era todo había visto el impacto de la luz.

Rey Goobot...Adelante Neutron di todo lo que quieras, vaya así que tendrás una fiesta será mejor que la disfrutes porque la ultima que tendrás en toda tu vida jajajajajaja.

Sheen...Veras Jimmy estoy desesperado voy a bailar por mi mismo me inscribí en una clase de baile pero creo que todo no salió como creía, la profesora me expulso de la clase después de que la hice tropezar en el salón y le cayo un bote de pintura verde en el cabello me tiro de patadas a la calle ¡ Temo que Libby me cambie por otra pareja tal vez con Nick!

Sheen se desesperaba sin parar y empezó a sacudir a jimmy de un lado a otro la razón era que Sheen no bailaba muy bien desde la función de baile del mes pasado salvo que esa vez lo ayudo la maquina de baile de Jimmy.

Jimmy...Sheen no tienes que desesperarte Libby te acepta como eres aunque bailes horrible y tampoco cantes tan bien solo haz lo que puedas, ahora necesito terminar esto para la noche de baile y te pido me dejes terminarlo y te vayas a comprar un traje.

Pero Jimmy ¡Por favor no me dejes así que tal si meto la pata y Libby me deje por otro chico necesito que me ayudes¡¡¡¡¡¡por favor! ...dijo Sheen desesperado y con llorando.

Jimmy...,De acuerdo de acuerdo Sheen cálmate esta bien te ayudare pero suéltame y será mejor que te sientes esta bien, mira recuerdas la maquina de baile que use la ultima vez.

Sheen...Si fue cuando viajamos a Shangui llama a rescatar a Libby

Mira hace dos días modifique el chip de la maquina y lo transforme en una sustancia a base de tritio pero no es todo al día siguiente es endureció como un dulce Carl lo probo por error y le dio un ataque de baile, así que la conserve y fabrique nuevo dulce con ella de diferentes sabores El Dulce Bailarín 30008 tiene diferentes sabores chicle, limón, naranja y fresa, toma uno de menta no dejara que te tropieces cuando empieces a bailar en el momento que suena la música empezaran la efectos del dulce pero no debes mézclalo con agua o de lo contrario te electrocutaras entendió...dijo Jimmy

Sheen...¡Gracias Jimmy gracias eres todo un salvador y un ángel! Tengo que irme necesito comprarme un traje adiós

Sheen salió corriendo disparado del laboratorio y gritando de alegra a comprarse un traje para la fiesta estaba tan feliz que iba a reventar y si darle cuenta choco contra a la puerta de salida, Jimmy regreso con lo suyo no podía saber ¿Cómo pudo salir esa luz resplandeciente del medallón? No podía averiguarlo, tomo el medallón en sus manos y empezó a mirar por el centro donde estaba el diamante y el tatuaje raro en forma de numero pero sin que se diera cuenta el rey Goobot todavía lo seguía espiando como analizaba fijamente el medallón que tenia Jimmy todo desde el centro le resultaba extraño pero al mismo tiempo interesante para Jimmy seria el regalo perfecto, limpio las partes viejas y reemplazo la superficie del centro donde estaba la mancha de sangre, empezó a ponerle una nueva hecha de oro macizó, había encontrado unas pequeñas piedras de cobre en la isla desierta aquella vez que Cindy y el estuvieron juntos y solos por primera vez y con unas pequeñas modificaciones las convirtió en una pieza de oro nunca las había usado solamente cuando fuera para una emergencia, paso una hora y termino el medallón lo había dejado como nuevo, salvo que no le quito el diamante se lo dejo cuando termino lo guardo en una caja de color rojo con una cinta de color gris, pensando en la felicidad que pondría Cindy en ver el regalo empezó a sentirse en la luna pero en ese momento le hablo su madre el comunicador de la cocina.

Judy...Jimmy a desayunar ven a la mesa.

Jimmy...Enseguida voy Mama solo terminare de arreglar una cosa.

Termino de envolverlo y lo dejo en el escaparate escondido entre su hibercubo y su rayo escogedor, corriendo del laboratorio a su casa mientras el dichoso insecto de ojos verdes se acercaba a la computadora del laboratorio no solo era una cámara sino también una maquina del control remoto en miniatura capaz de manejar un teclado, el rey Goobot dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa malévola y en su pensaba decía : Si encuentro la solución adecuada aquí podré acabar con ese niño para siempre con el control remoto empezó a usar el bicho para manejar la computadora leía todos los archivo de los inventos de Jimmy hasta las maquinas pero no encontraba la solución solamente lo único que encontró fue el diario de Jimmy.

Rey Goobot...Rayos no hay nada solamente es un diario escrito sobre todo los inventos de este niño hasta dice de los catástrofes que cometió.

Pero de pronto volvió a salir otra luz brillante proveniente del escaparate los ojos del bicho se nublaron y también los del rey lentamente voltio la cabeza del insecto para encontrar el lugar donde salió la luz, movía el insecto hacia el escaparate donde estaba el medallón, pero empezó a sonar una alarma en la guarida secreta de Goobot era un mensaje de su planeta deimediato encendió la pantalla era Ooblar con una nueva noticia.

Ooblar...Majestad tengo noticias que darle y creo que le gustara mucho escucharlas

R. Goobot...¿Que sucede?

Ooblar...Hemos encontrado las ubicaciones de la nave misteriosa y tenemos información creemos que el capitán de la nave es un tipo llamado Meldar al aparecer también va a la tierra para vengarse del chico cabeza grande creo que ya tiene otro en su lista de villanos señor no solamente eso entramos en los archivos secretos de la nave y encontramos un mensaje enviado desde la tierra dice claramente de un trato secreto sobre una unión y también dice al final de la nota otro mensaje escondido que utilicen un escudo protector para que no descubran su llegada pero no se preocupe señor ya nos encargamos de eso la nave llegara esta misma noche a un lugar llamado Gatlin en Nebraska.

R. Goobot...Recuérdame que te nombre comodoro cuando regrese Ooblar dejaras de ser asistente ahora empezare los preparativos para la llegada de esa nave adiós.

Ambos contaron la conversación y Goobot empezó a prepararse y llamar a toda la liga para que volvieran a la acecho

R. Goobot...Hola soy yo escúchame llama a los demás diles que se reúnan en la mansión Strych mañana por la tarde tengo noticias nos vamos de caza.

En otra parte en la tienda de discos Libby miraba unos ejemplares para ponerlos en la fiesta, Sam le pidió que consiguiera algunos discos de baile para la gran noche había toda una variedad desde música pop hasta música romántica, entre las variedades tomo 4 discos de música y uno de música romántica que acababa de llegar sobre como revelar tus sentimientos sin miedo pensaba que le seria útil a su amiga y a Jimmy para que por fin revelaran sus sentimientos tomo uno y se dirigió al cajero y los pago, al salir de la tienda se había tropezado otra vez con Sheen que estaba saltando y gritando de alegría como Libby era muy curiosa decidió seguirlo, había entrado a la tienda de trajes de gala Spinnelli era la tienda de trajes mas famosa de Retroville cuando Sheen entro a la tienda todos se le quedaron viéndolo como si fuera una persona rara con esa camisa de Ultra lord que siempre llevaba puesta, pasaban por la zona donde estaban los trajes y no encontraba ninguno especial cuando en ese momento se le acerco un chico que también buscaba un traje para el funeral de su abuela Sheen lo miraba algo extraño pero después siguió buscando cuando en la esquina de la zona había una pirámide con un traje nuevo que acababa de llegar solamente había un problema quedaba uno cuando Sheen lo miro se quedo petrificado y pensaba comprarlo solamente que el otro chico también pensaba lo mismo, en ese momento ambos se miraron la cara y empezaron a correr por ese traje, corrían demasiado rápido que empezaron a tirar la mercancía de la tienda hasta que el chico empujo a Sheen hacía una montaña de cajas de zapatos y lo tiro, llego primero y tomo el traje pero Sheen se levanto y corrió tras el hasta que lo alcanzo y ambos se fueron rodando hasta otra pirámide de trajes y la hicieron caer, toda la mercancía empezó a caer al suelo hasta que la tienda quedo hecha un desorden en ese momento entro la policía a la tienda milagrosamente Sheen se levanto tomo el traje dejo el dinero con lo que iba a pagar y salió corriendo de la tienda sin que lo vieran después el chico se despierto y salió despacio entre las cajas y vio que la policía estaba frente a el.

Agente 1...Muy bien chico será mejor que nos acompañes a la jefatura todo tendrás que pagarlo muy caro te gusta hacer desorden ya veras cuando se entren tus padres de esto.

Chico...No esperen no yo no tuve nada que ver en esto fue culpa de ese chico de la camisa de Ultra lord ¡por favor no me lleven por favor NOOOOOOOOO!

Los agentes se llevaron al chico a la fuerza y por atrás Sheen empezó a decirle mientras el pobre chico miraba por la ventana del coche.

Sheen...JAJA Eso te pasa por meterte con el poder de Ultra Lord la próxima vez fíjate a quien empujas.

En ese momento Libby se acerco a Sheen y despacio le toco la espalda Sheen volteo rápidamente y se quedo avergonzando al verla se quedo paralizando y empezó a sudar como si supiera que había visto lo de la tienda.

Sheen...Hola Libby ah escucha seguro viste lo que paso verdad.

Libby...Si lo vi todo peleándote con un chico por un traje de gala me pareció gracioso ver como te fuiste rodando hasta las cajas seguro ese chico se quedo sorprendido porque yo también lo estoy y con ganas de reírme ¿ Sheen quieres acompañarme a la dulcería?

Sheen...¡Si!

Ambos se fueron y se tomaron de la mano aunque a Libby le parecía patético lo que paso por otro se siento impresionada por otra parte Sheen se sentía muy feliz y nervioso, en otra parte en la casa de los Vortex Cindy terminaba de buscar algo para ponérselo en la fiesta mientras lo hacia se asomaba por la ventana y miraba a cierto niño genio que estaba terminando de arreglar algunas cosas solo con verlo empezaba a soñar pero si tenia que hacer que Jimmy se volviera loco por ella necesitaría mas que un vestido convertirse una princesa así que tomo sus cosas y las guardo en el closet después salió corriendo a la tienda por un vestido nuevo que había visto la vez que salió con Libby era nuevo y apenas había llegado a la tienda corrió lo rápido posible para que no se lo quitaran cuando llego vio que aun estaba en el escaparate de la tienda, entro y vio que otra niña estaba apunto de tomarlo volvió a correr y se lanzo hacia el escaparate y por un pelo lo tomo, se volvió a levantar y corrió así el cajero para pagarlo pero por atrás la chica le pisaba los talones corría mas rápido sin detenerse pero cuando llego vio que había mucha gente en el cajero logro perderla pero en ese momento le salto por otro lado y ambas cayeron al suelto y se empezaron a jalar el vestido, en ese momento Cindy vio que había una cubeta de agua a su derecha estiro el brazo derecho y con el otro no soltaba el vestido hasta que lo alcanzo y mojo a la pobre niña con el agua, empezó a correr llorando Cindy se levanto y corrió a otro cajero vació cuando llego saco su dinero y lo pago al salir de la tienda se sentía muy feliz en imaginarse la cara de Jimmy cuando la viera con ese vestido puesto.

9:30am Todo el pueblo de Retroville estaba tranquilo no había ninguna señal de los villanos ni tampoco de el rey Goobot la gente paseaba por las calles y los niños jugaban tranquilos por el parque la mayoría se preparaba para la fiesta porque tampoco había clases ese día todo estaban felices y nerviosos por esa fiesta pero no se podría decir lo mismo al sur del pueblo Carl y Joby habían pasado 2 horas buscando la calle de las mariposas tomaron el camino que la misteriosa niña de la capucha les dio pero cuando llegaron al final del camino tuvieron un problema era que los de la empresa del maizal había puesto una reja de alambre al final no se podía pasar y no podían seguir adelante, cansados y hambrientos decidieron no rendirse solo les quedaba una oportunidad cruzar por el maizal asía el otro lado de la reja pero no seria muy fácil con mucho valor los 2 se metieron adentro las raíces estaban largas y grandes no se podía ver nada por dentro solo seria cuestión de encontrar la salida o quedar atrapado.

Joby...Carl ¿Dónde estas? no te veo en esta zona te puedes perder.

Carl...Si estoy aquí pero no puedo verte ni siquiera se donde estoy parado creo que me va a dar un ataque de asma

Espera voy a tratar de llegar adonde estas sigue hablando así seguiré tu voz no te preocupes ni te asustes...dijo Joby

Carl...Esssta bien

En ese momento Carl se empezó a sentir asustado no podía encontrar la forma de seguir mientras Joby seguía avanzando cortando las raíces de las cosechas hasta que logro llegar adonde estaba Carl.

Joby...Carl aquí estoy atorado entre las lianas ayúdame por favor.

Carl tomo a Joby de las manos y empezó a jalarlo muy fuerte hasta que corto las raíces y ambos cayeron al suelo habían quedado inconscientes por un momento hasta que recuperaron el conocimiento y se levantaron, estaban atrapados no podían salir era como estar en un estanque de delfines o en una jaula solo lo que se veía alrededor eran puras raíces en ese momento se escucho por atrás un sonido como pisadas que provenían de las cosechas Carl empezó a temblar de miedo y empezó volteo la cabeza y se fijo que había una sombra de un niño adentro mientras Joby buscaba la forma de salir

Carl ya encontré una salida pronto sígueme...dijo Joby

En ese momento la sombra se movió rápidamente y Carl corrió asustado siguiendo al chico Ander son corría rápido que se volvió a caer.

Joby...Carl pero que te pasa porque corriste y porque estas temblando.

Haaaaabiiiiaaaa unnnnnnaaa sombra adennnntro deee lasss raaaiiiiceeess...dijo Carl asustado

Tranquilo amigo relájate que viste una sombra que se movía seguro son los nervios por invitar a una chica vamos mira ahí esta el otro lado vamos ya casi llegamos adelante...dijo Joby

Siguieron adelante por el camino que estaba despabimentado no había nada aun así con los nervios Carl siguió al chico pero no sabían que algo los estaban siguiendo y sobretodo no era ningún niño, habían llegado casi al final de la línea cuando de pronto una raíz agarro la pierna de Carl y lo empezó a arrastrar mas adentro del maizal (estaba viva) Joby se lanzo y tomo sus manos pero por mucho que trataba de evitar que se lo llevara era muy fuerte la raíz pero después otra tomo una de las piernas de Joby y le hato los brazos, las raíces los empezaron arrastrar mas adentro hasta que los dejaron a los dos boca abajo, aun por mucho que intentaban liberarse no podían romper las lianas entonces fue cuando Carl recordó el reloj que le había dado Jimmy para cualquier emergencia empezó a estirar el brazo lo mas que pudo pero no podía alcanzar el botón rojo hasta que por un descuido se le cayo de la mano al suelo parecía que se quedaran ahí todo el día hasta que Joby se fijo que a su derecha había un machete que estaba olvidado la única forma que tenían de salir era cortando las raíces Joby se empezó a estirar para alcanzarlo.

Carl...¡Alguien que nos ayude por favor¡¡¡AUXILIOOOO¡¡¡¡¡SOCORRO!

Joby...Carl descuida voy a tratar de alcanzar un machete que tengo por aquí cerca resiste, intentare cortar las raíces ¿No tienes algún teléfono por ahí para pedir ayuda a alguien quizás a Jimmy?

No. Nada se ha caído mi reloj de emergencias y mi inhalador no puedo moverme...dijo Carl asustado

No te preocupes en un momento iré a ayudarte solo si pudiera alcanzar esto, Ya lo tengo espera...dijo Joby

Estiro todo lo que podía el brazo hasta que logro alcanzar el machete y empezó a cortar rápidamente las raíces que le sujetaban las piernas pero por mucho que lo hacia seguían atándolo finalmente se libero pero las que sujetaban a Carl empezaron a cubrirle todo el cuerpo hasta la cara como si fuera una oruga entrando a un capullo, Joby corrió rápidamente y empezó a cortar rápidamente las raíces logro liberarlo justo antes que le cubrieran la cara y le empezó a quitarle los restos del cuerpo después se levantaron y empezaron a correr rápidamente a la salida.

Vamos Carl levántate ¡rápido! Tenemos que salir de aquí vamos ¡CORRE!...grito Joby asustado

Carl...Espérame no me dejes solo ¡OH NO¡¡¡Nos están siguiendo!

Joby...Corre Carl no te detengas rápido sígueme no mires para atrás.

Seguían corriendo sin parar pero las plantas vivas les pisaban los pies eran muy rápidas hasta que lograron alcanzar la reja del otro lado y subieron por ella, Joby la subió rápido pero Carl se le había quedado atorado con el traje que llevaba y las raíces casi se acercaban hasta que se libero y por un pelo paso la reja cuando finalmente lograron salir las plantas ya no podían atraparlos y desaparecieron dentro el maizal, cansados y fatigados voltearon haber que las raíces habían desaparecido se sentían confundidos y asustados aunque Carl empezó a respirar rápidamente como un tren a alta velocidad y solo eso había perdido el reloj de Jimmy ambos pensaban que fue lo que paso y había sido una alucinación o algo raro pasaba en las tranquilas tierras de Gatlin.

Carl...¿Qué crees que habrá sido eso Joby?

No lo se pero no pienso que quedarme aquí para averiguarlo vamonos de aquí...dijo Joby asustado

Ambos salieron corriendo y se alejaron de la zona del maizal aun así si todavía volvían a seguirlos ya no tendrían mas fuerzas para alejarse, finalmente llegaron a la calle de las mariposas era la calle mas tranquila del pueblo pero aun así se veía como cualquier avenida, entraron por la calle principal y empezaron a recorren la zona todo se veía tranquilo Carl empezó a voltear la cabeza por ambos lados y despacio y empezó a sentir que esta calle le resultaba familiar como si ya hubiera estado ahí las casas estaban pintadas de colores combinados de rojo azul y amarillo con un toque de rosa y las puertas de las casas estaba abiertas pero no había nadie, el sol empezó a salir mas y la temperatura subía a 134g era como entrar a un microondas los chicos no podían seguir caminado normalmente y empezaron a sudar no se dejaban vencer, eran las 10:30am y llegaron al final de la avenida pero no tuvieron éxito (estaban perdidos)

Joby...Ya no puedo seguir hemos cruzado toda la calle y no hemos encontrado nada ¿Cómo es la casa de tu amiguita Elki?

Carl...Me dijeron que era muy grande de 2 pisos y que tenia en la entrada 2 lindos muñecos de porcelana en forma de lindas llamas bebes creo que me voy a volar al paraíso ahhhhhh

Joby se quedo sorprendido y mirando a Carl caminar como un tonto enamorado por las llamas pero lo que no sabia era que también sentía lo mismo por otra persona la madre del cierto niño genio no podía hablar con la sed que tenia ni tampoco caminar así que se dejo caer al piso y descansar cuando oyó un grito era Carl.

¡LA ENCONTRE!...grito Carl

Rápidamente Joby se levanto y corrió a donde estaba Carl aun así con lo cansado que estaba cuando llego no podía respirar con lo que había visto un camino de piedras que conducía a una linda casita de color verde y de 2 pisos finalmente habían llegado Carl corrió emocionado y feliz con la esperanza de invitar por primera vez a una chica Joby lo seguía despacio con lo cansado que estaba, pero cuando llego a la puerta de la entrada noto que estaba cerrada y no era lo único cuando se acerco a la ventana se llevo una gran sorpresa, vio que su amiga estaba con otro chico casi igual que Carl pero no era gordo ni tampoco llevaba lentes pero también sentía un gran amor por las llamas vio que los 2 se sentaban en el sillón y despacio se acercaron y se besaron no estaban jugando a un juego de parejas ni tampoco estaban hablado estaban besándose de boca a boca, pasar 3 días averiguando donde vivía todo lo que había hecho solo fue en vano no tenia valor para entrar y meterse en ese encuentro Elki paso muchos meses sin verlo así que se conoció otro chico, era guapo y tenia una sonrisa maravillosa, Carl se empezó a sentir triste y se dejo caer despacio en el piso con ganas de llorar mientras Joby se acercaba despacio con lo cansado que estaba y vio a Carl en el suelo y noto que sus ojos le empezaron a salir lagrimas pero después miro por la ventana y se quedo sorprendido vio que todo lo que hizo para ir hasta ahí fue en vano, después se alejo de la ventana y vio que Carl se alejaba de la casa fue un golpe duro para el ir hasta ahí por nada pero algo empezó a sentir era ira y coraje que tenia acumulado por dentro pero no tenia valor para sacarlo no tenia otra opción que regresar a Retroville.

Joby...Carl espérame escucha lo siento mucho

Carl...No es tu culpa sino mía debí invitarla antes pero jamás tuve el valor de invitarla antes de esto y créeme que tuve que mentir para que me aceptara ahora que voy a hacer lo siento Joby necesito estar solo puedes acompañarme de regreso al pueblo pero después tomare el autobús a Retroville lo siento

Carl empezó a llorar y no siguió hablado tomaron el camino de regreso al pueblo pero esta vez subieron otra reja aunque Joby no lo hubiera seguido hubiera regresado solo había pasado una hora eran las 11:10 en el reloj no había ninguna señal anormal pero no era lo que aparentaba una vez llegado los chicos se dirigieron a la residencia de los Anderson no había nadie en la casa Carl entro con mucha rapidez y tomo sus cosas ya no quería seguir ahí Joby se camino hacia el para preguntarle que le pasaba pero no quería hablar.

Carl...lo siento Joby pero no puedo seguir aquí me voy gracias por ayudarme pero todo no sirvió de nada gracias por lo hospitalidad y salúdame a tu mama de mi parte no te preocupes no le diré a Jimmy lo de tu prima cuenta conmigo ¡adiós! Hasta pronto.

Joby...Carl espera escucha deberás lamento que estos días haz hecho una búsqueda para nada y faltan pocos días para tu fiesta pero ve el lado bueno hay mas chicas en el pueblo con quien puedes ir.

Si pero nadie va a aceptar a un tonto como yo perdóname Joby pero tengo que regresar otro día vendremos a visitarte por ahora necesito estar solo adiós...dijo Carl triste y deprimido

No quería seguir hablado y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás hacia la estación del autobús tampoco quería pensar en nada en especial en ese baile solo quería regresar a casa Joby trato de hacer que no se sintiera mal pero no resulto mirando a Carl triste y alejando, decidió subir a su cuarto para mandarle un mensaje a Jimmy, cerro la puerta de la entrada subió las escaleras hasta que empezó a sentir algo extraño en sus brazos un cosquilleó como una corriente eléctrica pero era diferente en ese momento no sabía porque sentía eso, hasta que por sorpresa veían que sus manos empezaron a bríllales una luz color dorado pero no era todo empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza que no podía aguantar mucho poco a poco se metió a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama hasta que se quedo dormido profundamente ningún solo ruido lo podía despertar, mientras tanto en la estación de autobuses Carl terminaba de comprar su boleto de regreso a casa no quería pensar en nada ni siquiera en las llamas tenia el corazón totalmente roto subió al autobús sin mirar atrás y se dirigió a su asiento pasaron 15 minutos y el autobús se puso en marcha a Retroville, eran las 12:13pm pero las cosas no estaban normales mientras el autobús se alejaba del pueblo 4 chicos de trajes extraños color negro y mascaras tipo espantapájaros entraban a escondidas al maizal como si fueran fantasmas uno de ellos se quedo vigilando para que nadie entrara mientras los demás se preparaban para la llegada de Meldar solo era cuestión de tiempo, como estaba escrito en el mensaje los chicos empezaron a formar una figura en el piso con un pentagrama en el centro de todo el campo, cortaban todas las raíces hasta formar una especie de circulo y alrededor colocaban unas antorchas pero no era todo cuando terminaron de formar el pentagrama tomaron las raíces que cortaron y con ellas hicieron una cruz hecha de maíz entre los 4 chicos poco a poco la levantaron y la colocaron justo en el centro de la figura circular como si fuera la X de un mapa, cuando terminaron con la cruz uno de los chicos saco una especie de instrumento de música en forma de disco y lo empezó a tocar sonaba tan fuerte que se oía por todas partes era una señal y un aviso que decía( Todos los chicos reúnase en el maizal ahora mismo) el dichoso sonido se oyó 5 veces y luego dejo de sonar mientras en el pueblo los niños salan de sus casas y se dirigían al campo todo marchaban como si fuera una tropa de niños soldados y hasta levaban ropa diferente Isaac había reclutado a todos los niños del pueblo, ya no eran los mismos llevaban sus caras serias como si se hubieran transformado en otros desfilaban por todas las calles hasta que llegaron al campo y entraron, en el cielo se veía la sombra de un cuervo que volaba alrededor de todo el campo pero no buscaba comida ni siquiera una mazorca sino estaba buscando el circuló de reunión todos llegaron y se sentaron en el piso hasta que uno de los niños empezó a hablar.

Curtís...Atención todos la misa esta por iniciar todos permanezcan sentados y no hablen hasta que les permita bienvenidos todos al maizal pónganse cómodos¡Todos alaben al predicador Isaac nuestro señor de las palabras y príncipe de las sombras!

En ese momento Isaac salió entre las raíces llevaban puesto un traje nuevo de color negro y rojo como la sangre en la mano derecha llevaban una especie de crucifijo hecho de maíz y de hojas silvestres como un símbolo , todos se arrodillaron cuando se presento empezó a levantar la mano derecha con la dichosa cruz hasta que empezó sus primeras palabras.

Isaac...Bienvenidos amigos han pasado muchos años desde que el pueblo cambio la ultima vez cuando todo era normal el sol brillaba sin detenerse y cuando todo vivan en armonía para nosotros los niños, los hijos del salvador EL QUE CAMINA DETRÁS DE LA FILA, hermanos míos descendientes de los hijos de la noche estoy ante ustedes para homenajear al grande salvador que ha permanecidos bajo nuestros pies reposando esperando el momento de su regreso.

Todos...Alabado seas, alabado sea el señor

Isaac...Ahora ha llegado el momento mañana por la noche un visitante de otro mundo vendrá aquí para ayudarnos a nosotros a nuestro señor a llevarnos la victoria y al dominio del mundo, el mismo señor apareció en mis sueños y me dijo con la unión del visitante guía a mis hijos a la gloria busca por todas parte la energía que necesito para poder volver y así como el señor me lo dijo quedara escrito en el libro y así se cumplirá, nuestras cosechas ya estan en proceso y la temporada se acerca ahora es el momento que ustedes y yo tomemos el control del pueblo el próximo Viernes reuniremos a todos los padres y maestros a una gran fiesta de gala que les prepararemos nosotros ahí será el punto perfecto y los atacaremos por sorpresa a llegado la hora traigamos la energía de todo el pueblo.

Todos¡ALABADO SEA ISAAC ALBADO SEA EL SEÑOR, ALABABO SEA ISAAC ALBADO SEA EL SEÑOR, ALABADO SEA ISAAC ALABADO SEA EL SEÑOR!


	6. Los hijos de la noche 2 parte

**6th- capitulo. Los hijos de la noche (2 parte)**

Jueves 11:55am Los días cada vez avanzaban mas rápido como en una carrera de coches que iban a la velocidad en que viaja la luz como lo afirmo Albert Einsten en su teoría de la relatividad pero esto no era ningún juego de ciencias ni tampoco una carrera de coches sino como avanzaban las horas contadas, mientras Isaac preparaba su plan para el retorno de la criatura, en la dulcería de Retroville Sam terminaba los decorativos para la noche de baile como muchos Sam decidió poner un puesto de juegos de mesa para los niños, reemplazo las sillas que tenia por otras mas nuevas pintadas de colores extraordinarios y coloco un puesto de nuevas bebidas heladas a solo $3:50 dólares el vaso, incluyendo las bolas de nieve con sabor limón, fresa, chicle, pistache y un nuevo sabor que había fabricado (el vampiro) una mezcla de sabores a frambuesa, tamarindo, lima-limón y un ingrediente especial para hacerlo muy bueno mora flora con un toque de vainilla, un nuevo sabor que debería probar primero un adulto antes que un niño de 8 o 9 años, Sam no había organizado ninguna fiesta desde la vez que Hugh Neutron el padre de Jimmy se había convertido en un hombre popular por la música había ganado una gran cantidad de dinero esa vez para que sus clientes lo vieran en acción con su guitarra pero no lo hacia por el dinero solo porque quería que el lugar se llenara y que todos se la pasaran en grande, terminaba de limpiar las mesas cuando entraron Libby y Sheen quien había salido libre de cargos por lo que había pasado en la tienda de trajes.

Libby...Sam aquí estan los discos que me pediste que comprara para la fiesta.

Sam...O gracias Libby por cierto ¿podrías ayudarme en colocar las luces y los faros en la parte de arriba por favor?

Esta hecho Sam...dijo Libby

Sheen empezaba a quedarse sorprendió con el decorado como si estuviera en el hotel Unión Plaza en las Vegas el casino mas grande de todos, aunque el nunca había ido a ningún casino solo le recordaba un episodio de Ultra lord (El ataque de los meteoritos nebulosos) uno de los viejos que el veía cuando tenia 8 años en la primera temporada del programa en ese tiempo no era tan fanático, hasta que empezaron a salir mas episodios y no paraba de mirarlos una y otra vez pero de alguna forma su adicción a Ultra lord bajaba cuando Libby estaba con el, le hacia olvidar todo lo relacionado a ese programa de TV, Libby se acerco a la mesa principal y tomo una cantidad de focos y lámparas todas de diferentes colores entre las sillas de la parte de atrás estaba colocado un globo de discoteca totalmente grande, uno de los detalles que jamás faltaría en una fiesta Sheen por otro lado decidió ayudar con las mesas y las sillas aunque Sam no era muy confiable con el porque siempre que se accedía a ayudar terminaba haciendo un desorden una de las cosas que siempre cometía, en una ocasión Sam había encargado un cargamento de 100 caramelos toda una caja entera para una donación de niños pobres ese mismo día Sheen decidió pasar a tomar un par de helados de leche cuando entro y vio a Sam con la caja de dulces en sus brazos, en ese momento una voz en su cabeza le empezaba a hablar y le decía ( Vamos porque no ayudas al viejo vendedor es posible que ni pueda con todo ese peso vamos Estévez tu conciencia o como diría ¿Que haría Ultra lord con un problema como este?)

¡Salvaría la situación!...dijo Sheen en su cabeza

Aunque no era muy listo su conciencia a veces esa dichosa voz le jugaba mucho de vez en cuando usaba el tema de su superhéroe favorito por ejemplo ¿Qué haría Ultra lord si encontrara a una persona cruzando la calle o si solamente estuviera ahí en una esquina esperando a cometer un crimen? o ¿Qué harías tu si estuvieras en su lugar con respeto a tu torpeza? Se quedo pensativo 2 veces y empezó a imaginarse una ilusión de el disfrazado como su superhéroe favorito con su mascara de siempre hecha de plástico entrando de sorpresa en la dulcería y mirando Sam con 5 cajas del mismísimo caramelo y aun mas pesadas que nunca estando apunto de caer al suelo y dejando a todos los niños dentro de una enorme avalancha de dulces.

Sheen...No teman ciudadanos Ultra Sheen esta aquí para ayudarlos ¡OH NO! el pobre vendedor de dulces esta apunto de caer con 5 cajas grandes de dulces esto es un para...

En ese momento Sheen se tropieza con una mesa y se cae boca abajo al suelo pero en un instante se levanto y volvió a repetir su frase esta vez toda completa.

Esto es un trabajo para ¡Ultra Sheen! A la ataque

En un instante se subió a una mesa que estaba a su lado, llevaba puesto un cinturón de juguete con muti funciones disponibles metió su mano en la parte de atrás y saco una cuerda con un boomerang, con suavidad la levanto y lanzo lo mas fuerte que podía hasta que logro alcanzar una ventana, dio 3 pasos atrás y se lanzo hacia Sam estado apunto de caer al piso a toda velocidad hasta que logro llevarse las 5 cajas de caramelos como era una ilusión se hacia creer que podía levantar cosas con mayor peso que el suyo, salto de la cuerda y lanzo todo el caramelo lo mas lejos que pudo como si fuera el hombre de acero.

Al fin el peligro ha pasado nadie puede con el poder de Ultra Sheen y su cinturón multifunción esos condenados caramelos no se atreverán a pasar por aquí jamás...dijo Sheen

Todos corrieron hacía el lo cargaron y empezaron a felicitarlo por lo que hizo toda una variedad de chicos felices incluyendo las chicas entre ellas estaba Libby sorprendía y casi desmayándose de la impresión pero en ese momento otra chica sorprendida se le acerco y empezó a besarle toda la cara.

¡AHHHH! Sheen Estévez esta guapísimo con esa mascara de platico y con esa camisa verde...dijo la chica sorprendida

Todos….¡SHEEN SHEEN SHEEN!

De repente la voz le empezó a hablar otra vez en su cabeza diciéndole( Despierta sal de esa fantasía y ve a ayudar a Sam con ese cargamento no ves que no puede)

Sheen...Si pero ¿que pasa? Porque te pones así conmigo conciencia bonita

Porque jamás me haces caso de lo que te digo me he pasado la vida ayudándote y solamente te enloqueces con ese superhéroe ridículo...dijo la voz

Sam ya no podía aguantar mas el peso de la caja decidió hacer una pausa para descansar poco a poco la bajo al piso como estabas totalmente pesada empezó a sentir un cosquillo por todo el cuerpo hasta en los brazos finalmente la dejo caer y empezó a levantarse lentamente de su posición vertical hasta que Sheen se le acerco para ayudarlo.

Sheen...Hola Sam permíteme que te ayude con eso parece que es muy pesado yo lo llevare por ti tu quédate aquí que yo me encargo de esto.

Hey espera ni siquiera sabes adonde llevarlo ¡Regresa aquí con eso!...grito Sam

Aun por mucho que le gritaba Sam no daba resultado era como hablarle a la pared no escuchaba nada de pronto del baño de la dulcería salió corriendo un chico con una prisa espectacular que hasta podría alcanzar a un correcaminos llevaba una gorra de color verde, zapatos color púrpuras y una camisa rojo un béisbol tenia que ir corriendo a una cita con el medico, finalmente Sheen logro llegar a la puerta de la dulcería pero tenia un pequeño problema no podía ver por donde caminaba cuando de sorpresa el chico paso por encima de el y lo empujo para fuera no logro caerse pero empezaba a caminar como si estuviera mareado hasta que se tropezó y dejo caer la caja en medio de la calle, Sam salió corriendo tratando de rescatar la mercancía pero en ese mismo momento un camión de la compañía de agua River Fresh la mejor de todo el pueblo pasaba a toda velocidad justo donde esta la caja de dulces, corrió todo lo que pudo pero ya era demasiado tarde el camión paso por encima de la caja y la lanzo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, mientras el camión pasaba de largo Sam se quedo petrificado en ver todo su dinero volando al otro lado y con ganas de decir ( Mi dinero todo tirado a la basura) todo lo que quedo fue una mancha en de dulce en medio de la calle Sheen se levanto del piso y se acerco a Sam.

Sheen...Lo siento Sam perdón por lo de los dulces ¿Podrías darme una malteada de chocolate con helado?

Sam...Ha Ha si claro que te daré una malteada ¡En cuanto me recuperes los dulces que me has echo perder¡¡¡¡¡¡Ven acá!

Acabo de recordar que hoy hay un maratón de Ultra lord adiós...dijo Sheen a toda prisa

Salió corriendo todo lo que podía pero Sam con lo enojado que estaba empezó a perseguirlo por toda la ciudad hasta su casa, como no estaban sus padres entro rápidamente y cerro la puerta principal para que no lo encontrara pero no sabia que Sam ya no corría tras el porque lo había perdido en la ultima calle, Sheen decidió olvidar lo sucedido y se dirigió a la sala de la televisión a hacer lo que siempre hacia ver el programa de Ultra lord justo cuando estaba apunto de comenzar la serie la misma voz le volvió a hablar en su cabeza pero esta vez de forma mas enérgica (Deberás no puedo creerlo piensas olvidar todo lo sucedido llenando tu mente de ese superhéroe no podrías pagar la caja de dulces y así evitarte problemas con razón Jimmy y los demás se desesperan contigo)

Sheen...Oye amiga mía fue un accidenté estoy seguro que dentro de 2 meses todo se calmara ahora me sentare aquí en el sillón y disfrutaré mi programa que maravilla hoy pasan el episodio que estuve esperando desde hace tiempo (La Cita especial de Ultra lord) es cuando le pide una cita a la hermosa princesa de su planeta natal y hace todo lo que sea para demostrar que la ama hasta luchar contra los guerreros de la gravedad.

El dichoso programa acaba de comenzar como siempre con los créditos iniciales y el titulo del episodio mientras iniciaba la misteriosa voz le seguía hablado por la cabeza a Sheen quejándose de la caja de caramelos cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo hablado en esa forma con el mismo pensarían (No se le pasa al chico pero parece que esta loco) por mucho que la ignoraba le sigua hablado y aun mas enérgica como si fuera su mama regañándolo solo que era la voz lo que lo regañaba, finalmente pasaron los 2 meses como había dicho Sheen durante ese tiempo los problemas empezaron a arreglarse poco a poco Sam se empezó a calmar de los nervios por lo de los dulces pero resulto que cuando la caja salió volando de la carretera termino cayendo en el parque sobre una fuente en forma de un niño con un arco y una flecha en el momento que toco la figura toda la caja termino hecha pedazos lo que hizo que Sam pagara una multa de $17:00 dólares milagrosamente tenia una cantidad que estaba ahorrando para la fundación de los niños esos dulces eran un regalo de parte de el pero por lo sucedido uso el dinero para la multa de la caja, fue la primera vez que hizo algo bien Sheen porque gracias a eso se planeo esa fiesta y lo que se gastara en la fiesta se iba a usar para la fundación de los niños pobres, pasaron 2 horas era 1:12pm Libby ya estaba apunto de terminar de arreglar los faros y las luces para la noche incluyendo los globos y las serpentinas con mucho cuidado tomo el globo de discoteca que estaba colocado en la silla y lo subió por la escalera de mantenimiento solo un pequeño paso en falso y terminaría en un hospital, Sam acababa de limpiar el piso y las ventanas, toda la dulcería se veía perfecta y totalmente lista, Sheen por otra parte apenas terminaba con las sillas y las mesas fue lo único que hizo después de lo sucedido.

Sam...Bueno chicos ya esta todo listo para la gran noche espero que ustedes dos vengan y se diviertan he mandado todas las invitaciones a todos y los niños y niñas de Retroville.

Sheen...¡Si! yo soy el padre de las fiestas todas las chicas se quedaran impresionadas cuando llegue no lo crees así mi pequeño panal de miel.

Cuidado Sheen no te pases o yo misma te arreglare para la fiesta con un golpe en el ojo...dijo Libby desesperada

Sam...Tranquilos chicos ahora si me disculpan tengo que salir yo como ustedes tengo que encontrar una pareja eh lo comprenden JAJAJAJAJAJA

Libby...Claro bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer antes del baile y aun no he comenzado ¡Hasta luego!.

Bueno Sheen debería encargarte que cuides la tienda para que repongas lo de la caja de caramelos pero como mañana es la noche del baile disco te perdono pero con una condición que no actúes como un gigoló atontado cuando llegues esta claro o te pondré a limpiar el piso por 5 meses.

Sheen...Tranquilo viejo ya veras que no pasara nada Ahhh mi programa de Ultra lord esta por comenzar ¡tengo que salir corriendo! Adiós Sam.

Por mucho trabajo finalmente lo habían logrado todo estaba listo para el viernes por la noche Sam tomo rápidamente sus cosas y las llaves que estaban en el cajero, cerro la tienda con doble llave y después se fue a una cita que tenia planeada mientras tanto a 39 millas de la tierra cerca del planta Plutón la nave de Meldar cada vez se acercaba mas que lo que se esperaba, con forme la velocidad que viajaba llegaría exactamente a la media noche, como estaba tan bien planeado nadie sabia ni siquiera Jimmy la llegada de esta nave, en la instalación militar a 28 millas al noroeste de Retrovillle no se encontraban señales anormales por el radar en especial en los satélites no se encontraban ni siquiera una imagen ni sonaban las alarmas era posible que ya habían instalado el escudo invisible para que no registraran ninguna señal en el momento se acercaran a la atmósfera terrestre.

Meldar...¿A cuantas millas estamos cerca del planeta Tierra chicos?

Robot 1...A 39.00 millas Sr. Meldar casi nos acercamos a la orbita terrestre estamos entrado al sistema solar

Excelente quiero datos de la temperatura terrestre registren las bombas de gas 1 y 5 y asegúrense que estén en perfecto estado, aumenten la velocidad a 15 nudos y activen el escudo anti detección a por hay quiero un te plutoniano por favor...dijo Meldar

Robot 2...A la orden señor velocidad 15 nudos al noroeste de la ubicación del cuadrante 7 tiempo de llegada 11 horas con 38 minutos

Meldar estaba desperado en llegar a la Tierra para encontrase con el misterioso chico, pero no solo era por eso también estaba deseando llegar a Retroville y encontrar al cierto niño genio para destruirlo esta vez no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya porque ahora se había preparado su nave era mas grande que una de las del rey Goobot, en el interior tenia 345 habitaciones para tripulantes y 16 clavazos para prisioneros pero no era todo en el almacén tenia guardada toda una variedad de armas intergalácticas para una guerra, todas eran de contrabando y pertenecían a los planetas que intento destruir, pasaron 10 minutos y activaron el escudo indetectable en solo un segundo la nave desapareció en el sistema solar acompañada de una nube de flujo plateado (era invisible) estaba bien protegida que ni siquiera un meteorito la vería, ese en momento Meldar se acerco a una de las ventanas y se quedo sorprendido en ver lo que estaba afuera las estrellas empezaron a formar una especie de dibujo solo que no era ninguna constelación el dibujo tenia la forma de una criatura con enormes dientes, ojos rojos y tentáculos como si fuera un pulpo no se habían encontrado datos de esa figura, debajo de uno de los brazos apareció una hilera de estrellas fugaces todas juntas en línea recta que apuntaban a un solo lugar (la Tierra) simbolizaba una señal de que se acercaba peligro, lo que no sabia el dichoso comandante alienígena y su tribulación era cuando encendieron el escudo sin sombra la nube plateada de flujo había activaron el rastreador que los Yokians colocaron a escondidas lo habían pegado en la base de abajo junto a una de las cápsulas de expulsión que serviría para expulsar a uno que no obedeciera las normas del comandante, 3:05pm de vuelta a la Tierra, en la mansión Stych no todo estaba tranquilo el rey Goobot y sus cómplices habían vuelto a tener su segunda reunión esta vez solo era para dar el aviso de la llegada de Meldar pero cuando todos se presentaron tenían llevaban una cara de enojo como si en los últimos días hubieran pasado una pesadilla

Rey Goobot...Muy bien los he reunido otra vez porque ¡Ha llegado el momento que estábamos esperando! ya tengo las coordenadas de la nave de nuestro visitante pero antes quisiera saber ¿Por qué todos estan con esa cara de mil diablos? parece como si les hubieran quitado la libertad condicional en la cárcel.

A pesar tanta espera por lo de la nave en últimos días los miembros de la liga de los villanos habían pasados por muchos desastres incluyendo que dos de ellos intentaron destruir a Jimmy sin la autorización del Rey Goobot de que nadie intentara nada hasta que lo autorizara Eustace Stych y Bebe Eddie fueron los primeros de la liga en saltarse las normas, la noche después que tuvieron su primera reunión unos días después de que lograron regresar de la prehistoria donde Jimmy los había abandono la ultima vez y después del incidente del salón secreto, a la media noche mientras cuando todos se fueron a dormir entre los dos formaron un acuerdo en la sala principal que ya no soportaban al rey en especial su desquiciada liga que ni funciono pero tuvieron una idea si ellos pudieran acabar con Neutron sin que el rey se enterara no tendrían ellos que seguir con su dichoso plan de lo de la dichosa nave.

Bebe Eddie...Sabes una cosa yo ya estoy harto que ese rey de pacotilla siempre nos dice que hacer ahora quiere que esperemos su orden no se que idea tenga pero no pienso seguir con esto.

Eustace Strych...Te has dado cuenta que gracias a ti y tus gracias me has hecho gastas $80 dólares para que limpiaran mi cuarto secreto que ahora ya no le es.

Escucha perdón te pedí que me cambiaras pero empezaste a echarte a correr como un loco...dijo Bebe Eddie

Voy a decirte una cosa y quiero que me escuches perfectamente no soy tu niñera tampoco tengo porque cambiarte los pañales pídeselo a mi criado pero no a mí solo estas aquí pero me obligaron de otra forma de hubiera tirado a la calle ahora no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en donde yo estoy cuando quiera estar ¡SOLO!...dijo Eustace Strych

Bebe Eddie...De acuerdo esta bien no tienes porque enfurecerte si son cosas tuyas todo lo que esta aquí en esta mansión es tuyo puedes ir a donde tu quieras y eso es lo que también he soñado con mi inteligente de niño prodigio podría ganar millones en cuanto acabe con Neutron he pasado por cosas espantosas por su culpa para empezar mi madre me dejo todo un día en la silla de niños.

Eustace Strych...Si crees que tu has pasado por malas estrategias yo he pasado por las peores tu eres solo un bebe pero yo soy el niño mas rico de Retroville recuerdo la vez que intente convertirme en el rey del planeta rojo (Marte) una noche pase por el parque y encontré a ese cerebro con sus amigos payasos y su novia odiosa pero cuando supe lo de Marte que iban en busca de una fuente de energía capaz de darte poder lo estuve siguiendo y trate de quitársela pero estaba tan cerca y entonces por culpa de una condenadas figuras de piedra no lo pude haber conseguido odio a ese niño.

Escucha sabes deberíamos acabarlo nosotros mismo y así no tendremos que seguir con ese rey mañana a primera hora tu y yo saldremos hacia la casa de mi primo y lo atacaremos en cuanto tengamos su cerebro en nuestras manos le diremos al rey que ya no necesitamos su ayuda ni tampoco sus servicios...dijo Bebe Eddie

Eustace Strych...Que gran idea has tenido eres muy listo para ser un bebe yo también estoy harto de ese rey deberíamos acabarlo nosotros dos en cuanto lo ataquemos se acabara esta ridícula liga mañana todo terminara.

A la mañana siguiente del mismo día salieron de la mansión hacia la residencia de los Neutron mientras Jimmy terminaba su desayuno su madre le había encargado que fuera al centro comercial por unas cosas, salió de su casa, encendió el deslizador y se fue volando eran las 9:30am pero no se daba cuenta que lo seguía Strych y Bebe Eddie tuvieron la remota idea de atacarlo por desapercibido Eddie llevaba algunos inventos escondidos en su pañal algo que ningún chico desearía mirar adentro ni en un millón de años, Eustace Strych saco de su traje unos visores con aumento 100 puro y empezó a observar por todos lados, para que Jimmy no se diera cuenta que lo seguían decidieron no llevar ninguna maquina de tamaño familiar ni siquiera una nave para no llamar la atención, llegaron al centro comercial y se ocultaron abajo de un coche estilo deportivo un Jaguar de color azul y verde poco a poco salían de ahí y empezaron a acercase al deslizador mientras Jimmy entraba al centro comercial empezaron a preparar la trampa con mucho cuidado colocaron un dispositivo explosivo bajo el motor de la nave un clásico de Bebe Eddie desde la reunión familiar con todas sus fuerzas Eustace Strych la empezó a levantar para que Eddie pudiera colocara la bomba, la inserto junto abajo del tanque de gasolina para en el momento que Jimmy encendiera el motor el dispositivo explotara.

Ya esta en cuanto encienda el motor la corriente eléctrica encenderá la bomba automáticamente cuando eso pase con el control remoto que tengo aquí haré que estalle en mil pedazos...dijo Bebe Eddie

Eustace Strych...Excelente o diablos ¡ahí viene Neutron escóndete!

Corrieron a toda prisa a un lugar seguro para que no resultara heridos mientras Jimmy regresaba al deslizador para volver a casa, saco las llaves de su bolsillo para encender el motor pero cuando lo hizo los dos listillos se llevaron una gran sorpresa resulto que la bomba la habían puesto en el lugar equivocado porque junto al deslizador había otro que era un poco idéntico al de Jimmy pero de juguete los del parque de diversiones lo había dejado ahí por unas horas hasta que volviera el dueño por el, veían que la bomba no explotaba y les resultaba raro pero ya era demasiado tarde el niño ya se había ido volando a su casa, cuando vieron que ya no estaba se quedaron preedificados y sobretodo al ver la nave falta.

Eustace Stych...Genial colocaste el dispositivo en otra nave no en la de Neutron ¡Eres un idiota!

Bebe Eddie...Oye yo que iba a saber que no era la suya esa nave es idéntica no sabia que era falsa ¡diablos!

Pero en ese momento mientras discutían por ser tontos el dueño de la nave falta regresaba del centro comercial y estaba apunto de llevársela con todo y la bomba adentro solo en el momento en que encendiera el motor con el temblor de las llantas y la corriente eléctrica harían activar el dispositivo automáticamente pero no era todo junto a la nave de juguete había un cable de corriente eléctrica con un agujero y solo la electricidad pasaba cuando el motor andaba en marcha (una de las cosas que los chóferes deberían saber es que hay que revisar lo que llevas y en especial revisar el motor y los cables del freno y el de la gasolina) parecía que todo estaba normal pero de sorpresa el chofer acababa de encender el motor y la corriente empezó a correr las válvulas y empezaron a saltar chispas del cable que estaba dañado a la zona donde estaba el dispositivo de sorpresa se activo la bomba.

Bebe Eddie...Sabes que eres el niño mas tonto de todo el mundo en ves de ser rico no sabes ni siquiera hacer algo perfectamente bien y en especial te ves ridículo con ese traje y esa estúpida bata roja.

Eustace Strych...Para tu información tengo en mis manos el 100 de control de toda esta comunidad y tengo algo que tu nunca tendrás dinero, tu solo eres un bebe presumido que nunca debió de nacer una mala semilla inútil pudo haberte tirado a la calle la otra noche y me habría liberado de mis problemas contigo y pude haber acabado con Neutron yo solo me uní a esta ridícula liga de los villanos por lo mismo dominar a todos y vengarme de ese niño.

Continuaron peleando durante 15 minutos pero Bebe Eddie no se daba cuenta que estaba apunto de alcanzar el control con los pies y apretar el botón de la bomba, Strych seguía con su discurso que soy el niño mas rico de todo Retroville, pero mientras hablaba empujaba a Eddie poco a poco hacia el botón hasta logro que lo presionara, del otro lado del cerca donde estaban se hoyo una explosión totalmente grande que termino haciendo el estacionamiento del centro un verdadero desastre, la camioneta del dueño del dichoso juguete termino hecha pedazos en especial el deslizador falso termino despedazado de arriba para abajo, los listillos se empezaron a asomarse poco a poco y se quedaron con caras de idiotas en ver lo que hicieron con el centro.

Mira lo que has hecho tonto hemos destruido en el aparcamiento del centro...dijo Eustace con cara de susto

¡Vamos de aquí corre rápido antes de que nos atrapen y sepan que fue lo que paso!...dijo Bebe Eddie con ganas de correr!

Salieron corriendo del centro todo lo que podían darles sus pies pero cuando llegaron a la ultima calle lo detuvo un coche de la policía, uno de los agentes bajo rápido del auto y les pidió que pusieran las manos sobre la cabeza y que se agacharan les coloco a los dos un par de esposas y se los llevaron a la estación de policía (Lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho era en ir por la limosina) cuando llegaron a la jefatura los bajaron de coche y los llevaron a la sala de interrogación pero al dichoso bebe lo llevaban de caballito mientras llegaban a la sala, Strych lo echo una mirada a Eddie de celos porque a el lo trataban mucho mejor apenas era un niño que tenia sus primeros años por eso no seria justo tratarlo como un criminal pero como dice el dijo las apariencias engañan en especial la cara dulce de un niño menor de 5 años, en el rostro de Eddie se veía la imagen de una sonrisa diabólica parecía que estaba tramando algo en el momento que llegaran a la sala, llevaba en su mano derecha una sonaja nueva de color gris pero en el interior tenia un otro botón solo era cuestión de esperar, pasaron 5 minutos y finalmente llegaron al confesionario una de los agentes señalo a Eustace y le pidió que pasaron para interrogarlo, Strych estaba algo nervioso porque a el jamás lo habían llevado a la jefatura a pesar de los crímenes que cometió contra Jimmy y sus amigos era casi imposible que terminara en la cárcel era capaz de sobornar y pagar su fianza el mismo, solamente la policía querían saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el centro comercial?

Agente... ¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo?

Eustace Strych de los Strych de Retroville y mi padre es también parte de los tribunales de esta ciudad...dijo el chico nervioso

Bueno Eustace sabrás que yo no soy una persona desesperance pero no soporto a los mentirosos y los que se creen muy listo así que seré breve quisiera saber ¿Qué sucedió en el estacionamiento del centro? Como es posible que estalle como una bomba y de repente apareces tu acompañado de un bebe de casi unos años corriendo por la zona, donde se supone que debió pasar esa extraña explosión ¿Cómo es posible?...pregunto el agente de policía

Eustace Strych... ¡Oiga yo no cometí esa explosión! además tampoco conozco al niñato que me seguía si quiere saberlo pregúntele a el es muy listo sabe hablar y sobretodo inventa cosas asombrosas sino me crees pregúnteselo el fue quien tuve la dichosa idea que colocar una bomba.

El policía empezó a reírse tanto que hasta se cayo de la silla sobretodo que tampoco le creyó ninguna palabra de lo que dijo para el todo lo tomo como un cuento de hadas, Eustace empezó a sentirse humillado y con mucha rabia por dentro así que se le ocurrió una solución (El Soborno) como era un niño manipulador y capaz de salirse con la suya sabia exactamente que si le ofrecía un par de miles haría que Bebe Eddie pasara en su lugar para interrogarlo.

Eustace...Bueno esta bien tiene razón tal vez yo fui el responsable de la bomba jefe pero también se que usted en los últimos días no ha ganado suficiente como decirlo (dinero) para mantener a su familia.

El agente dejo de reír y cambio su rostro de alegría por un de enojo con seriedad.

¿A que te refieres con eso niñito?...pregunto el agente

Se exactamente quien es usted, mi padre también tiene buena relación con el fiscal aunque digamos que si yo le mandara un aviso que su único hijo esta en una sala de interrogación digamos que podrían como decirlo quitarle el negocio tan solo como una llamada al teniente...dijo el chico rico con maldad.

¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente o adonde quieres llegar con esto chico?...volvió a preguntar el agente de policía

Eustace...Solo quiero proponerle un trato jefe si es que usted esta dispuesto a aceptarlo.

En ese momento Strych saco de su bolsillo una gran faja de billetes totalmente grande que hasta lucharían por tenerla era capaz de tirarla al suelo y que el dichoso agente la recogiera con los dientes o hasta ingnotisarlo.

Ve esta grande y brillante faja de billetes que tengo aquí en mis manos son $100.000 dólares una cantidad que hasta el mas pobre lucharía por tenerla se que también usted necesita alimentar a su madre y su hijos podría darle algo mas que esto para que pueda pagar lo que perdió en ciertas apuestas que hizo el mes pasado...dijo el chico manipulador

Esta bien ¿Cuál es el trato?...pregunto el policía

Haga pasar a interrogar al bebe y le doy la faja de dinero si tengo la razón de lo que dije que es inteligente que sabe hablar y sobre todo declara que es el culpable de la bomba le daré el doble que eso y haré que lo nombro comisionado, pero no lo es y me equivoco admitiré la culpa, me entregare y ciérreme en una celda por 30 años trato hecho.

Hecho, ya puedes salir, si soy yo hagan pasar al siguiente sospechoso se que es un menor pero tengo curiosidad sea lo que sea tráemelo...dijo el policía

Eustace salió de la sala de interrogación dibujándose una sonrisa de maldad en la cara como si estuviera tramando algo, mientras se dirigía para la sala de espera de la jefatura paso por encima de el otro agente y llevaba en sus brazos a cierto bebe hacia a la sala de interrogación, hasta que se hoyo un ruido en el piso Strych volteo la cabeza y vio que había una cosa era una especie de mascara de gas no sabia porque estaba hay así que se agacho y la recogió noto que en la parte de taras había una nota que decía (PONTELA Y NO PREGUNTES) se quedo pensando cual era el motivo de esto pero después se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, mientras en la sala de interrogación el jefe se sentía muy tenso por adentro y por afuera hasta empezó a sudar como si le hubieran quitado la energía en un interrogatorio y eso que estaba sentado en uno, pero no era por eso se sentía así porque sabia que el chico no mentía era capaz de quietarle el trabajo pero también era porque también estaba escondiendo algo se sentía muy tenso que hasta empezó a dar unos pequeños golpes con los dedos a la mesa y cada vez mas fuertes, de repente hoyo que llamaban a la puerta.

Agente...Si ¿Quién es?

Soy yo señor traigo al siguiente sospechoso que me pido que quería ver...dijo el policía de afuera

Esta bien que pase...dijo el jefe nervioso

El policía coloco a Eddie en una silla hecha de pura madera, especial para los niños pequeños le pertenecía a la hija del comisionado ya había cumplido 4 meses de edad pero por accidente la olvido la ultima vez que trajo a su hija al trabajo como la mama estaba ocupada solo le tocaba al padre cuidar de ella, le costaba mucho trabajo al dichoso policía sentar al bebe en una silla tan pequeña pero finalmente lo consiguió, al terminar salió de la sala y cerro la puerta pidió permiso para irse, en cuanto se fue el agente empezó a mira a Eddie de una forma extraña pero el no mostraba ninguna señal anormal solo jugaba con la misteriosa sonaja que tenia en la mano como un niño cualquiera y mostrando una carita de ángel pero decido hacer el intento de hacerlo hablar de una manera o otra.

Agente...Bueno dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? Vamos se que puedes oírme porque yo se que me ocultas algo dime ¿Qué llevas ahí pequeño? Es un juguete muy lindo te lo doy tu mama¿Por qué no quieres hablar? Vamos pequeño se que puedes hablar el otro me dijo que eres listo, se bueno y dime al señor policía ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el centro comercial.

Por mucho que lo intentaba todo era inútil no daba ninguna señal solo seguía jugando con esa maldita sonaja que ni siquiera daba ningún sonido escandaloso, paso una hora tratando de hacer hablar a ese niñito impostor pero no resultaba nada hasta que el nervioso policía empezó a desesperarse y sentirse tenso, en su boca sus dientes castañeaban con un cascabel fuera de control, las manos se les empezaban a poner duras como una pierda y en su frente se le veía una gota de sudor solamente le quedaba una cosa (La Fuerza) se levantó de forma furiosa de su silla, se acerco a Eddie y lo empezó a levantar por los brazos como lo haría una niña con una muñeca de porcelana salvo que también era por los nervios y la desesperación.

¡Muy bien pequeño silencioso voy decírtelo por última vez¡¡¡¡¡HABLA, vamos dilo¡¡¡¡¡te digo que hables, esta bien te obligare a hablar !...grito el policía

Dime ¿Quién fue el responsable de la bomba?...volvió a preguntar el agente

Bebe Eddie...Solamente puedo contestar a eso con una pregunta policía descerebrado ¿Le gusta el gas adormecedor jefe?

Agente... ¿QUÉ?

De repente Bebe Eddie apretó el botón gris que tenia escondido en la sonaja y salió de ella una enorme nube de gas hilarante adormecedor toda la sala se empezó a oscurecer, el agente comenzó a sentirse inconsciente y sin ganas de respirar hasta que cayo al suelo, Eddie llevaba puesta una mascara idéntica a la que le había dejado a Eustace en el piso para que no le afectaba el humo, después saco un láser que tenia escondido en el mismo juguete y empezó a fundir la puerta para poder escapar, corrió lo rápido posible hasta que llego a la sala de espera donde Strych estaba sentado mirando una revista sobre dinero, la nube de gas todavía seguía creciendo como si fuera una plaga mientras todo el cuerpo policial terminaba en el piso por el humo Strych y Eddie salían por la puerta de atrás ambos llevaban mascaras puestas pero poco a poco el humo del gas empezaba a nublarles el ente de las mascaras corrieron por todo la jefatura hasta que encontraron una puerta con un letrero que decía (SALIDA POR AQUÍ), la demolieron y salieron por ahí sin que nadie los viera pero resultaba que por esa parte de atrás estaba una alcantarilla abierta, finalmente lograron salir de la jefatura pero llevaban el ente de las mascaras muy borrosos a causa del gas casi no podían ver por donde iban hasta que por un descuido cayeron por el hoyo abierto de la poza, así fue como sucedió todo después de 6 horas la corriente los llevo rió abajo hasta que llegaron a la central y de ahí regresaron otra vez la mansión ambos estaban sucios y empapados de agua totalmente sucia.

Eustace Strych...Y eso fue lo que paso así que por culpa de este condenado bebe pase no solo eso de estar en una sala de interrogación tratado de encontrar una excusa por lo de su plan sino que también¡Estuve nadando 6 horas casi 7 en una cloaca sucia y llena de ratas!

Bebe Eddie...Pero también si hubieras colocado la bomba donde te dije todo eso no hubiera pasado.

Rey Goobot...De acuerdo esta bien ya es suficiente pero en mi opinión para empezar no debieron hacer nada hasta que yo les diera la señal mi plan era buscar las ubicaciones de la nave y por fin ya las tengo aquí en la palma de mi mano de metal por eso los mande a llamar pero jamás les dije que intentaran acabar con Jimmy ¡sin mi permiso!

Basurero...Haha sin creen que eso fue horripilante no saben lo que sufrí por culpa de esta terrícola que intento coquetearme y besarme.

Linda Hermosa... Si seguro pues sabes una cosa si tu no hubieras estado disparado con tu estúpida pistola de láser espacial y como un loco por toda a la casa y también sino la hubieras volado en mil pedazos ¡no hubiéramos pasado 2 miserables durmiendo en la cima del el monte mas frió del mundo.

Abuelita...Tranquilízate querida yo también lo pase aunque no me pareció tan mal porque pude comunicarme con los míos desde allí arriba.

Profesor Calamitous...Bueno si tal vez yo también metí un poco la pata porque eh,eh,eh como era tuve la la la idea de la nitrooooliceriana yyy bueno creo que que.

Muy bien ya lo entendimos Papa podrías callarte de una vez me molesta mucho tu falta de frases todos aquí somos culpables...dijo Linda hermosa

Rey Goobot...De acuerdo ¡Ya esta bien! Basta de tonterías ahora volviendo al asunto, ayer por la tarde Ooblar me comunico que la misteriosa nave llegara esta misma noche exactamente las 12:00am no me dijo mucho pero la cuestión es que nuestro dichoso visitante no viene a dominar la Tierra sino que también quiere vengarse de nuestro enemigo publico numero 1 me refiero a Neutron.

¡QUE!...Todos

Así es como lo han oído viene a matar a Jimmy pero no solo por eso Ooblar me confirmó sobre una dichosa unión y un trato sobre una propuesta al parecer alguien esta ayudando a nuestro misterioso visitante para que no lo descubran es alguien que tiene la intención de dominar el mundo, (coincidencia o una corazonada) no lo se ¿Saben que significa? que a llegado la hora si averiguamos quien esa persona es probable que también nos ayude, el nombre del comándate de esa nave es un tal Meldar estuve investigando sobre el paradero de ese nombre al parecer era un ex anfitrión de un programa de torneos intergalácticos las reglas eran que el quien ganara el juego es llevara un regalo y al perdedor le destruirían su planeta, después de unos días una de esas rocas con mensajes ocultos pertenecientes del cuadrante donde trasmitían el programa cayo aquí mismo en la Tierra Neutron y su pandilla lo descifraron, lograron ganar el torneo y se salvaron pero al dichoso anfitrión le impidieron que destruyera los planetas de los perdedores, le ganaron y por ese caso su carrera se arruino pero si le ayudamos nosotros a que logre su venganza podríamos nosotros completar la nuestra de una vez por todas ¿que les parece?...dijo el rey Goobot

Profesor Calamitous...Me parece ya te has vuelto loco Goobot pero por la forma que lo expresas me parece que no mientes estoy a favor.

Abuelita...Bueno no estoy seguro pero como también tengo muchas ganas de matar a esa niña rubia y a ese niño de cabeza grande creo que también voy yo con ustedes tengo curiosidad de conocer a nuestro visitante.

Basurero...Saben una cosa creo que estan locos ¿como estan tan seguros si aceptara unir fuerzas con ustedes que hay si nos convierte en desechos galácticos yo me quedaría sin trabajo de chatarrita, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción yo también voy.

Linda Hermosa...Después de pasar dos días con esta criatura apestosa creen que voy a poder aguantar mas esto sobretodo que nadie en este lugar puede acabar con un niño de 10 años me sorprenden mucho todos ustedes, debería de irme pero como también quiero acabar con ese niño con todas mis fuerzas esta bien estoy a favor, pero con una condición que no me hagan trabajar junto a esta bola de grasa espacial o de lo contrario me largare de aquí.

Bebe Eddie... Por mucho pienso que deberían encerrarlos en un maní comió por la locura que dicen tal vez debería retirarme pero creo que como la mayoría esta de acuerdo yo también entro.

La mayoría de los votos que tomaron fueron a favor pero solamente uno de ellos se negó en colaborar, (Eustace Strych) como ya no aguantaba todo esto se negó y prefirió quedarse ya no le interesaba mas la liga.

Eustace….Yo me niego a seguir con ustedes,. pueden continuar con esta ridícula liga, cuando entre fue para que pudiera acabar con Neutron pero solo he perdido mi valioso tiempo aquí pero adelante vayan ustedes a donde según aterrizara el visitante puede que ni encuentren nada salvo una figura tallada sobre una granja de mala muerte ahí ustedes pero yo no voy a ningún es mas me voy a mi cuarto tengo cosas que hacer, ah mas vale en media hora no los encuentre o de lo contrario los echare a patadas a la calle.

Sabes una cosa niñato ricachón puede que llegues a hacer el líder del mundo algún día pero no cuentes que te ayudemos mas, nosotros lo tomaremos antes que tu….dijo el Basurero

Rey Goobot…..Bien como quieras a partir de ahora estas fuera de esta liga ni se te ocurra volver estamos apunto de conseguirlo, esta vez no fallaremos y tu quieres tirarlo por el desagüé de acuerdo puedes irte quien de detiene, pero cuando tengamos la gloria en nuestras manos ni creas que la compartiremos contigo.

En ese momento Eustace cerro la puerta de la sala tan fuerte como pudo que hasta la dejo marcada la cerradura una de las cosas que también mas odia del mundo aparte del cierto niño genio era seguir tolerante mas aquellos de lo que ya no aguantaba (que fallaran sus planes y volver a intentarlo otra vez hasta conseguir) (unirse con un grupo de granujas sin talento para las fuerzas del mal) lo soportaría pero buscar una nave que ni siquiera existía era algo que no jamás soportaba de todo el mundo.

Dejen que se vaya no necesitamos su ayuda en cuanto tengamos el poder lo primero que haremos será quitarle su dinero, por ahora vayamos al grano esta misma noche la nave llegara a la Tierra aterrizará en un pueblo que esta al sur de aquí no muy lejos en Nebraska es un lugar llamado (GATLIN) he transferido las ubicaciones a este radar donde nos indicara el punto de aterrizaje, exactamente la llegada será las 12:00am como dijo Ooblar el lugar esta a 5 kilómetros mas o menos en tenemos que irnos ahora mismo amigos míos villanos y criminales esta noche nos vamos de cacería……dijo Rey Goobot

La operación se puso en marcha rápidamente, cuando Goobot termino de hablar le dio a cada uno de los villanos una especie de reloj de muñeca con una pantalla en el centro, un pequeño radar que señalaba las coordenadas de la nave de Meldar salieron de la sala de juntas y corrieron a la cochera de la mansión dentro estaba escondida otra nave con cabeza de pollo proveniente del planeta Yokian, Goobot saco un control remoto de un traje dorado, abrió la escotilla principal y se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad, accidentalmente habían hecho pedazos la puerta de la cochera, mientras se alejaban en busca de la nave misteriosa en una de las ventanas de la mansión se veía la imagen del joven Strych se asomaba para ver como se iban los demás a el no le interesaba mucho ese asunto y se dijo así mismo(Pobres inútiles en verdad que irán a encontrar esa dichosa nave cuando se den cuenta yo estaré aquí esperándolos y si los llegan a veter otra vez en prisión yo me encargare que el pequeño James Neutron escriba su testamento y su ultima voluntad) termino sentándose en su sillón y se sirvió una copa de mora flora con trozos de cerezas pensando en otra idea diabólica sintiéndose seguro de no volver a fallar esta vez, 6:30pm El sol cada vez se iba ocultando poco a poco, el cielo estaba tan claro como el agua pero no era no que aparentaba en el interior, Betty había regresando de su clase de arte dramático como sus su tíos no estaban en casa decidió ir a su cuarto a poner música y hablar con sus amigas subió corriendo rápidamente las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar al segundo piso pero cuando paso por el cuarto de su primo se quedo sorprendida en lo que vio, Joby estaba tirado en el suelo como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza pero no estaba en ese estado por eso, era porque le habían afectado hojas del campo.

Betty……Job, Joby, primo despierta soy yo Betty por favor despierta ¡Despierta!

Betty se empezó a sentir preocupada que lo empezó a sacudir de un lado para el otro después de veces logro abrir los ojos, Joby se sentía muy confundo casi no podía recordar lo que paso estando inconsciente por todo un día desde ayer no le hacia recordar casi nada, sus padres se habían ido desde ayer por la noche pero de alguna forma lo encontraron en la casa acostado su se le acerco, le dio un beso en la frente y después se fue, nadie podía saber que había pasado ni siquiera su prima que tampoco había regresado a casa desde anoche, se levanto del piso y Betty lo llevo abajo a la cocina para servirle un vaso de agua aunque le preguntara sobre lo que paso era seguro que no lo creería.

Toma primo bebe esto te ayudara, por cierto dime ¿Por qué estabas tirado en el suelo?...pregunto Betty

Joby…..No lo se es extraño pero no me acuerdo casi nada, lo único que me acuerdo era que Mama había dicho que se del pueblo por dos días y algo relacionado con maíz pero de ahí fuera no recuerdo ninguna otra cosa ¿Es extraño?

Yo acabo de llegar, desde ayer he estado afuera Job y te encontré en estado de inconciencia en tu cuarto¿Pero que te ha pasado? mi tía dijo que se iban a ir regresa mañana por la tarde por si lo llegas quieres recordarlo otra vez y ¿donde esta Carl?...volvió a preguntar Betty

Joby…..Ahora que lo recuerdo, se fue, se regreso a Retroville lo acompañe a que fuera a buscar a su amiga pero algo paso, veras en la mañana de ayer nos fuimos a buscarla lo lleve a que conociera el colegio donde estoy ese religioso Santa Maria y recuerdo nos tropezamos con una chica en la entrada es algo raro pero llevaba una especie de atuendo con una capucha y después recuerdo que nos digo que vivía en las afueras la amiga de Carl luego la chica se despidió y después nos fuimos por nos indico lo ultimo que recuerdo fue Carl llevaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón un cartel con un anuncio y con unas iniciales muy extrañas.

Betty…. ¿Te refieres a este?

Si ese mismo pero ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Lo encontré tirado en la sala cuando fui a dejar mis cosas, pero vaya mira lo que dice mañana habrá una fiesta en el salón de Los Ángeles se donde esta ese lugar queda a 3 millas de aquí tendré que buscarme algo bonito para ponerme….dijo Betty emocionadamente

Si pero hay un pequeño problemita prima, solo están invitados los padres del pueblo y los maestros no podemos asistir sin invitación….dijo Joby

Tienes razón pero tengo una idea podemos colarnos, mira mañana cuando regresen tus padres les diremos que vamos a jugar al parque, los convenceremos que vayan les dejaremos la invitación y haremos como que no sabemos nada, después cuando se estén por ir tu y yo fingiremos que vamos a quedarnos a jugar con un juego de mesa cuando se vayan nos escaparemos por atrás y los seguiremos hasta el salón, entraremos por la parte de atrás, nos esconderemos hasta que sea el momento de salir y presto a divertirse……dijo Betty

¡Excelente me gusta la idea prima, solo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Que vamos a ponernos para la noche?….. Pregunto Joby

Déjame a mí eso querido primo….dijo Betty

Joby termino de tomarse el te que le preparo Betty, le parecía genial la idea de colarse en la fiesta de mañana en el salón de Los Ángeles pero no sabían que esa celebración para los padres no era mas que una trampa mortal, Betty se quedo pensativa unos minutos no sabia porque Job estaba inconsciente, por mucho que recordaba lo de el día anterior no recordó para nada la depresión de Carl por la chica de las llamas ni tampoco lo que sucedió en el campo la mañana de ayer, cuando terminaron de hablar Joby se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto en forma lenta y segura para no tropezarse tenia la cara pálida y los ojos oscuros como si le hubiera subido la temperatura pero por mucho que estuviera así decidió subir.

Betty….Job ¿Quieres que te ayude no te veo muy bien?

Estoy bien, Bett gracias solo me siento muy cansado voy a recostarme….dijo Joby

De acuerdo….Enseguida voy a haber como estas solo terminare de arreglar esto ¿te parece bien?

Joby lo tomo como un si y después subió por las escaleras a su dormitorio, era muy extraño que después de estar dormido por todo un día le pasara eso, un efecto por causa de alguna enfermedad o solo era un mareo, Betty recogió el vaso y lo coloco en el lavadero pero en cuanto abrió la llave del agua se quedo petrificada en lo que vio en la superficie del vaso donde estaban las huellas digitales de su primo se veía una especie de luz dorada que empezó a cubrir todo el vaso y provenía de las huellas, tan sorprendida de lo que estaba mirando lo dejo caer al suelo y se hizo pedazos, después subió corriendo al dormitorio de Joby, llego a la puerta y abrió pero en cuanto entro se quedo mas que sorprendida la habitación empezó cubrirse de esa rara sustancia dorada, los muebles la televisión hasta la cama donde estaba acostado Job todo se veía como una mina de oro solo que no lo era, Betty se resbaló en cuanto entro al cuarto el piso también estaba cubierto salió deslizándose que se quedo inconsciente justo al otro lado de la cama, Joby empezó a hablar en silencio, decía (AYUNDENME) (POR FAVOR AYUDAME PRIMA, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA) La sustancia crecía todavía mas que también la cubrió a ella pero lo mas raro era que a Joby no le afecta nada y sobretodo tampoco lo cubrió en especial que la sustancia provenía de sus manos después de 10 minutos se pare pero no termino tapando la casa es mas no salió ni siquiera un centímetro del dormitorio, con forme pasaba el tiempo poco a poco empezó a desaparecer pero en ese momento afuera por la calle uno chico pasaba junto a la residencia Ander son caminaba como si no hubiera visto nada pero como era un poco curioso volteo lentamente la cabeza hacia una de las ventanas de la planta de arriba y se fijo que uno de los dormitorios estaba todo iluminado, el chico no podía creer y se broto los ojos pero después en un instante la mancha dorada desapareció, sintiéndose un poco asustado salió corriendo sin mirar atrás como si hubiera visto un fantasma, 9:30pm finalmente llego la noche salvo que todavía no era hora de ir a dormir, todo estaba tranquilo en Retroville pero algo muy interesante estaba por pasar, Cindy terminaba de colocar los últimos retoques a su traje de baile que tanto trabajo le costo para conseguirlo como Libby no estaba ahora disponible para ayudarla decido arreglarlo ella misma, conocía los gusto de Jimmy en especial las veces que se quedaba petrificado solamente mirándola, como muchas chicas utilizan un estilo para las fiestas tuvo la idea de crear uno nuevo algo especial, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al dormitorio de sus padres, como solamente estaba su padre cuidándola no tendría ningún problema en tomar las cosas de su mama, abrió el armario y saco una cajita de color rojo con rayas amarillas, con mucho cuidado la abrió para que su madre no se diera cuenta entre las cosas que estaban adentro saco otra cajita pequeña de color azul, la tomo se guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y después volvió a colocar la caja en su lugar, cerro cuidadosamente el armario sin hacer ninguna solo ruido después salió y corrió a su dormitorio sin hacer el menor ruido posible, entro y se cerro la puerta de su dormitorio en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa de alegría en ese momento metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco lo que fue a buscar lentamente empezó a abrir la tapa de la cajita y una luz brillante de color rojo le ilumino los ojos, de la cajita saco unos pendientes de rubí, eran suyos se los había guardado hace mucho tiempo la vez que ella y sus amigos fueron en busca de los famosos asterubìs para que nadie se diera cuenta que todavía quedaban los escondió, hasta que llegara el momento de volver a sacarlos, se acerco al espejo y se los probo.

Cindy…..Hola Jimmy estoy lista para el baile, no haber otra vez, hola Neutron estoy lista, de nuevo no, Hola Jimmy ya estoy lista, si algo me funcionara, Cinthya Vortex te ves hermosa.

De repente escucho un ruido que provenía de la residencia Neutron se asomo por la ventana, en la cabaña donde estaba el laboratorio de Jimmy se veía por la chimenea un poco de humo pero de un color extraño tipo naranja, como era muy curiosa (Cuando se trata de Neutron y sus inventos tiene mas que curiosidad es el amor), termino de hacerle los últimos retoques a su traje y lo guardo de nuevo en el armario junto con los pendientes, después abrió la ventana de su cuarto salió y empezó a bajar con las tablas hacia la calle, cruzo corriendo y lentamente se acerco a la cabaña del laboratorio, la puerta estaba abierta Cindy con mucha rapidez entro sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en especial cierto niño genio, cruzo por toda la zona hasta que llego a la puerta principal, pero en cuando la abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa, vio era otra persona no era Jimmy ni siquiera se le parecía, era un niño de 10 años de edad tenia puesto un suéter de color azul, una gorra verde Cindy se le acercó poco a poco y con todo el valor que tenia, mientras sacaba los inventos de Neutron el misterioso niño.

Cindy…..Oye no se como entraste aquí pero no tienes derecho en llevarte esas cosas no son tuyas¡¡¡¡Hola te estoy hablando¡¡¡Óyeme ponme atención cuando hablo a mí nadie me deja con con……¡AAAHHHH!

En ese momento Cindy le toco la espalda y con una rapidez volteo la cabeza el misterioso niño pero en cuanto le vio la cara empezó a asustarse, no tenia ninguna cara ni siquiera un rostro solamente una mascara de porcelana con ojos negros, Cindy se hecho a correr pero no se lo iba a permitir el niño rápidamente levanto el brazo y cerro la puerta tenia poderes telequineticos, Cindy con lo asustada que se estaba empezó a golpear la puerta pero el niño la tomo por la cintura con sus poderes y lentamente la empezó a subir por el aire, no se podía mover era como estar amarrado con una cuerda, mientras tanto en la casa de los Neutron, Jimmy terminaba de cenar, su madre terminaba de arreglar la lavadora que se había vuelto a descomponer y su padre veía la película de los patos( The Mighty Ducks) no se sentía reocupado de nada solo pensada en ese gran baile pero no sabia que algo andaba mal en el laboratorio.

Judy….Jimmy en cuanto termines de cenar deja los platos en el lavadero y termina tu tarea por favor

Jimmy…..Si mama, vamos Goddard tengo que terminar esto para mañana es un nuevo invento pero no es para la escuela es para el baile fíjate los zapatos bailarines 20018/j4 pero esto no es como la maquina de baile es aun mucho mejor observa en cada suela coloque un programa por computador que te ayuda a seleccionar la música que quieras bailar de toda clase hasta las que son de amor y es aprueba de errores totalmente aprueba, Ah mira la hora vamos chico tengo que terminar mi tarea y bañarme.

Jimmy no había escuchado nada fuera de lo normal ni siquiera un simple ruido tampoco escucho el grito de ayuda de Cindy, estaba muy concentrado en su invento que se le había pasado la hora de cenar pero para el no era ningún problema ya que se había pasado por algo de cenar antes de volver a casa, cuando termino dejo los platos en el lavadero como se dijo su madre, se guardo el invento en el hibercubo de 4 dimensiones y después se dirigió a su cuarto, Goddard como era un perro de confianza empezó a sentir una vibración y le llego una especie de olor extraño a la nariz, se acerco a la puerta de la cocina y noto que algo andaba mal, que salía humo de la chimenea del laboratorio y corrió para advertir a Jimmy, mientras tanto terminaba de guardar sus cosas en el armario, Goddard corría toda velocidad hasta que logro llegar al dormitorio de su amo y por un pelo choco contra el y terminaron los dos en el piso,

Goddard ¿Qué sucede pequeño¿Pasa algo malo¿En donde?...pregunto Jimmy

Goddard corrió de nuevo esta vez hacia la ventana del dormitorio, Jimmy también corrió detrás de su fiel mascota y se quedo sorprendido cuando le señalo hacia afuera, vio que la entrada de su laboratorio estaba abierta y no solo eso se quedo en alerta cuando el extraño humo que provenía de su cabaña una mezcla de tritio y sodio, salio disparado de su cuarto hacia la entrada secreta y estaba totalmente asustado, mientras tanto en el laboratorio el dichoso niño del suéter naranja y gorra verde seguía apretándole la cadera y el cuello a Cindy empezaba a sentirse asfixiada ya no podía respirar y su cara empezaba a ponerse de color morado sus ojos verdes se volvían rojos de color sangre, el chico vio que era suficiente y decido soltarla, la dejo caer pero la había dejado en estado de inconciencia, cuando vio que ya dejo de moverse tomo lo que estaba sacando y se lo guardo, pero en ese momento escuchó otro ruido que provenía de atrás, era Jimmy pero en ese momento se quedo totalmente petrificado en mirar lo que encontró en su laboratorio.

Jimmy...Pero ¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Quién eres tu? y ¿Qué haces con mis cosas?

El niño del saco no le contesto ninguna de las preguntas así que tomo rápidamente los inventos, se los guardo y corrió a alta velocidad hacia la puerta pero Jimmy no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, cuando logro llegar a la entrada le impidió que pasara desapercibido no iba a permitir que se fuera, el chico de la mascara dio 4 pasos hacia atrás Jimmy se coloco justo en frente de la puerta para que no pudiera salir pero no sabia que era justo ahí donde quería el niño que se pusiera porque había colocado una pequeña trampa por las dudas que alguien intentara detenerlo, lentamente coloco una de sus manos justo atrás de su espalda, Jimmy lo miraba fijamente sabia estaba tramado algo en su cabeza se pregunta el mismo¿Quién será este niño? Y ¿Por qué llega esa mascara tan ridícula, como era telepático había escuchado las preguntas en su cabeza, de repente volvió a moverse esta vez a la derecha por donde estaba Cindy profundamente dormida solo que Jimmy no se había fijado todavía porque estaba en un lugar oscuro, tras ver que no tenia forma de escapar, saco rápidamente de su bolsillo una pistola de municiones era de bolas de pinturas y con un tiro reventó las luces, todo el laboratorio se había quedado sin luz.

Jimmy...Algo raro esta tramando Goddard luces nocturnas.

Goddard encendió sus ojos y empezó a iluminar por todos partes.

Hola se que estas hay todo el laboratorio esta cerrado yo soy el único que puede abrir las entradas no hay forma de salir vamos porque no sales y peleas...Dijo Jimmy

De repente algo extraño salto por su espalda era el, sintiéndose desesperado empezó agarrar a Jimmy por la cabeza tratando de dejarlo fuera de combate pero no iba a dejar que le ganara, Jimmy empezó a caminar hacia la pared o a algo para quitárselo de la espalda, de repente saco de su hibercubo una de sus pistolas de rayos y le disparo mandándolo al otro lado del laboratorio, volvió a levantarse como si no hubiera sentido ningún dolor y esta vez se enojo mucho mas fuerte, no hablo pero ahora decidió hacer otro de sus sino lo dejaba ir por las buenas saldría por las malas.

Jimmy...Muy bien quieres ponerte puro haber que me puedes hacer ahora, esta es la única salida y este es mi laboratorio, solo yo puedo dejarte salir pero no lo haré hasta que me devuelvas mis cosas y me digas quien eres.

El niño de la mascara de platico con ojos negros siguió sin contestar no dijo su nombre ni tampoco soltaba el saco donde estan los inventos, desesperado y mas que harto soltó la bolsa y con una rapidez junto sus manos, de sus dedos empezaron a salir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, Jimmy se quedo sorprendido no podía creer lo que veía pero le resultaba algo familiar lo que estaba haciendo, el chico siguió moviendo con mas rapidez las manos hasta que formo una enorme esfera de energía con toda esa corriente eléctrica pero cada vez que la agrandaba se llevaba con el la energía eléctrica de los cables, en ese momento el laboratorio se lleno de hilos eléctricos, lentamente el niño levanto la mano con la esfera de energía y se la lanzo a Jimmy.

Jimmy...¡Goddard Escudo!

Todo se quedo luminado milagrosamente la esfera no destruyo el laboratorio pero dejo a Jimmy atrapado entre unos tubos de tubería y a Goddard atorado entre unos cables, cuando logro recuperar el conocimiento vio que el niño ya se había, así que decido seguirlo con el láser de su reloj desintegro los tubos y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta principal que estaba afuera, Goddard mientras trataba de liberarse de los cables hasta que lo logro, corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a su amo pero en ese momento se acerco a un rincón había visto a Cindy en el suelo, se le acerco pero no despertaba así que decidió ir a avisarle a su amo, mientras tanto afuera de la cabaña Jimmy miraba por todas partes no había ninguna señal del dichoso niño de la mascara pero en el momento que salió había encontrado el saco que llevaba , adentro estaban sus inventos sanos y salvos de repente escucho un ruido entre los arbustos lentamente y sintiéndose nervioso volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y entre las sombras apareció otra vez ese misterioso niño de 10 años y con todo y su cara cubierta de esa rara mascara, Jimmy esta vez con todo el valor que tenia le enseñaba que no tenia miedo y volvió a hablar otra vez.

Jimmy...¡Escucha Quien quiera que seas se acabo el juego tengo justo aquí en mis manos mi reproductor Quantum 9000 y no da miedo usarlo podría mandarte a la edad media si es necesario, no se ¿Quién te ha mandado aquí? Ni tampoco se como entraste a mi laboratorio, pero tienes 2 alternativas o te vas o puedes empezar a ponerte una armadura porque te mandare al año de 1645, tampoco se ¿Cómo hiciste ese truco con las manos? si eres muy valiente muestra tu cara.

El niño no hablo para nada y tampoco contesto las preguntas pero volvió a dar otros 5 pasos hacia atrás, Jimmy lentamente empezó a levantar el reproductor hasta apuntarle, por las dudas que volviera a hacer otro turco sucio solo que esta vez no pensaba en ningún plan ni tampoco hacerle daño, poco a poco empezó a agacharse en forma de prepararse para correr como si estuviera en una carrera, esperaba el momento y de sorpresa empezó a correr pero a una velocidad increíble a la velocidad de la luz, Jimmy estaba apunto de apretar el botón principal de su repruductor pero en ese momento el niño se le paso por encima como si fuera un coche atropellando a una persona solo que no lo dejo lastimado al contrario el impacto hizo que cayera al suelo pero lo mas raro, era que el niño había desaparecido otra vez, se había desvanecido como si fuera una cortina de humo, Jimmy se volvió a dormir milagrosamente justo a tiempo apareció su fiel amigo Goddard se le acerco y le empezó a lamerle la cara, el chico genio se despertó del impacto y miro a su fiel amigo le estaba tratando de decirle algo desesperadamente, Jimmy aunque no hablaba con los animales sabia que pasaba algo cuando Goddard reaccionaba de esa manera, corrió rápidamente al laboratorio su fiel amigo lo llevaba adonde estaba lo que había visto, entro todo se veía como una cuerva de tubería pero eso no era importante salvo que todavía estaba todo en orden eso le basta a Jimmy, cruzo todo hasta que llego al sitio donde estaba colgado Goddard y se llego otra gran sorpresa, vio a Cindy su mejor amiga/rival y su único amor en el suelo y todavía dormida, se acerco rápidamente para despertaba parecía que estaba muerta pero no lo estaba, la tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a darle pulso en sus pulmones.

¡Cindy¡¡Por favor reacciona! soy yo Jimmy, no tiene pulso, Goddard trae el tanque de oxigeno, Vamos por favor respira, respira por favor ¡Cindy!

Por mucho que trataba de hacer que volviera en si no sucedía nada le apretaba el pecho para darle aire pero no daba resultado, Jimmy casi estaba apunto de llorar y apunto de decirle (Te Amo, Por favor no te mueras) solo quedaba una cosa la respiración boca a boca, Jimmy lentamente empezó a acercar su cara a la de ella, poco a poco y sencillamente estaba apunto de tocar sus labios que desde hace tiempo soñaba en hacerlo pero solo era para darle aire, estaba apunto de besarla cuando en ese momento abrió los ojos rápidamente.

¡AHHHHHHH!

Cindy...¡Neutron que estabas tratando de hacerme!

Salvándote la vida desde luego, estabas en estado de inconciencia y ¿Tu que hacías en mi laboratorio?...pregunto Jimmy

Eh nada solo pasaba por aquí pensé que estabas adentro y decidí entrar...dijo Cindy sonrojada

¡Pero eso no importa has intento hacerme algo que no me parecía nada bien casi me mata un desquiciado mocoso con una mascara de ojos altotes y después termino tirada entre un monto de chatarra en la oscuridad como si fuera un perro callejero! y ahora despierto y lo primero que es lo primero que me encuentro a ti , pues para su información señor por lo que hizo con ese niñato, y sobretodo con migo no tengo otra opción decirle ¡Que! Eso fue lo mas lindo que alguien pudo hacer hecho por mi...dijo Cindy impresionada y con la cara de color rojo

Emocionada y sonrojada se acerco rápidamente a Jimmy y le dio un beso en la mejilla aunque le daba un poco de pena lo acepto y se puso de color rojo por toda la cara, Cindy no quiso hablar de lo sucedido y salió corriendo a su casa sintiéndose muy feliz, había dejado a Jimmy en las nubes rojas del amor no podía sentir nada y sobretodo no había visto la hora, se le había pasado mucho tiempo en la pelea con ese niño misterioso de la mascara, mirándolo como un zombi enamorado Goddard tomo un frasco con agua y se lo aventó a su amo para que se despertara del sueño.

Jimmy...Ah ¿Quién dijo que el amor mata? Esta totalmente en un error es muyhermoso cuando te atrapa, cuando estas en sus manos ni aunque intentara analizar lo que siento es posible que no encuentre ninguna respuesta¡¡¡Por Dios! ya es muy tarde vamos Goddard ahí que ir a dormir.

Cuando finalmente parecía que todo había acabado con el asunto del niño volvió a colocar todo lo que se había desordenado durante en su sitio los tubos de ensayo, los inventos, y en especial la computadora, cerro la puerta de su laboratorio y corrió hacia su casa antes de que su mama se diera cuenta que todavía no se había ido a dormir pero todavía sentía el beso que Cindy le dio en su mejilla, corrió a toda prisa y apagado las luces de la cabaña mientras sus padres se preparaban para ir a dormir, en toda la vecindad se veían las luces apagando y todos en su cama soñando, pero en otra parte alguien todavía seguía con los ojos abiertos, 11:30pm se acercaba la hora de la verdad , mientras todo Gatlin dormía sin preocupaciones las cosas no estaba normales en un pequeño granero no muy lejos de la civilización, los chicos del maíz estaban en su segunda misa solo que esta vez era para avisar la unión entre las fuerzas intergalácticas con el poder de la criatura, todo el lugar estaba oscuro lo único que lo mantenía con iluminado eran las pequeñas flamas de las velas, que estaban alrededor al fondo se podía ver la imagen de una silla hecha de hojas como el trono de un rey o de un líder, era de Isaac y justamente estaba por comenzar la reunión de estos niños.

Isaac...Decían que nosotros los niños no seriamos capaces de crear clanes o rebelión contra la intimides adulta pero se equivocaron por muchos años nos tuvieron bajo su control como si fuéramos animales de granja o perros callejeros, pero eso se ha acabado porque es hora que nosotros cambiemos las reglas en este pueblo, por mucho que intente cambiar todo mientras estuve lejos de aquí, exiliado y expulsado de los campos como un perro sin dueño empecé a llorar, encerrado en un cuarto lleno de niños que solo se la pasaban caminando y esperando su libertad mientras estaban bajo el control del profesorado que mantenía a todo el cuerpo infantil y las mente de esos pobrecitos niños encerrados como sino fuéramos nada eso me empezó a poner de muy mal humor, ayer por la noche mientras leía un libro de ciencias encontré a uno de los alumnos de esa escuela que fue creada por el mismo director mezquino estaba lastimado me hacerse a el y le ¿Por qué estas en ese estado espantoso hermano? Y me respondió porque no cumplí las normas que me puso la profesora y solo por eso lo encontré así, le dije únete conmigo y te enseñare cosas que no podrías ni ver en tus sueños ayúdame y todos juntos acabaremos con la rebelión de la adultez para siempre, ahora después de muchos años desde que el ultimo de los príncipes Elai Filias Potter trato de llevar a nuestros últimos hermanos a la gloria y a la libertad, cuando los niños de Retroville los mandaron a todos al borde de la muerte pensaron que se habían librado de nosotros, cometieron un error porque hubo una cosa que ellos jamás averiguaron donde se escondía, el arca del Apocalipsis un valioso tesoro que era capaz de volar una ciudad entera y liberar los espíritus de los ante pasados de nuestros hermanos los guardianes de del gran salvador quienes le darán la fuerza para poder salir de las profundidades de la tierra, se acerca la hora hermanos míos nuestro visitante se acerca y es el momento que ustedes tomen cada uno una antorcha y me sigan hasta el punto de la llegada, los que sean niños prodigios preparen sus armas por si un intruso entra a invadir el maizal, la mitad vigilara la zona sur por si llegan los hombres azules o el ejercito y los demás vendrán conmigo, Malacai tu Bobby y Sandy Irán al viejo tanque de agua del pueblo y nos mantendrán informados por si llegan forasteros al campo, con esta bocina nos darán la alarma, Curtís, Michael ustedes por la zona Este en cuanto termine el trato con ese ser espacial daré 3 disparos al cielo con esta pequeña luz verde que tengo aquí, esa será la señal para que ustedes vayan al viejo salón de Los Ángeles se esconderán ahí hasta que yo lleguen mañana por la tarde no permitan que los vean, de acuerdo y Mark tu y Lili vendrán conmigo serán mis guardaespaldas¡¡¡¡¡¡Niños de la noche¡¡¡¡Adelante!

Termino la reunión, todos los niños empezaron a marchar hacia donde estaba la cruz de maíz y los que había mencionado para que vigilaran corrieron a sus posiciones la mayoría seguía al líder de la sociedad, al predicador, en total eran 12 niños y 10 niñas, jóvenes adolescentes de 15 años y niños de 7 todo eran niños de la escuela religiosa Santa Maria, para ellos cualquiera que intentara entrar entre las bellas flores de maíz seria la ultima vez que lo haría, no solo porque estaba maldito el campo sino que también los niños atacarían al invasor, todos llevaban trajes de granja eran como reyes de la zona incluyen las armas y las antorchas de fuego que sujetaban en sus manos, Isaac el llevaban puesto un traje de monje con una mascara de espantapájaros, según La Biblia negra que leía decía que el líder de la sociedad debía taparse la cara con una mascara hasta que llegaran el momento de quitársela, en otras palabras debía rebelarle su rostro a Meldar en el momento que dijera la frase (LLEVENME CON SU LIDER) el campo en la oscuridad se veía como un cementerio abandonado en donde lo único que alguien encontraría ahí sería el miedo en persona, en donde la única forma de salir de ahí sería con mucha suerte y mucha esperanza, los niños finalmente llegaron al punto de aterrizaje, cada uno corrió con las antorchas en las manos y empezaron a encender las lámparas de fuego que habían colocado la ultima vez que tuvieron su ultima misa, el pentagrama en el suelo se veía como un circulo de luces flameantes si un pájaro o una avión volara por esa zona lo encontraría fácilmente y pensarían que es un símbolo alienígena solo era cuestión de suerte que los extraterrestres encontraran el punto de la señal, 12:00AM todos ya estaban en sus posiciones finalmente llego la hora de la verdad lo que pasara ahora cambiarían el periodo de la historia en los próximos días, los niños se colocaron uno junto al otro y dieron 3 pasos atrás para que la nave pudiera aterrizar, al frente del grupo estaba el predicador con sus guardaespaldas cuidan y vigilando por si alguien pretendía hacer un ataque sorpresa, la noche era tranquila pero a 14 millas al sur del la nave de la liga estaba apunto de llegar a Gatlin aceleraron la velocidad a 13 kilómetros por hora el Basurero era el que piloteaba, habían pasado por los caminos que conducían a Kansas Street, Tenesse Colorado y Texas al principio habían tomado una ruta distinta porque se habían topado con una desviación como el radar que llevaba en la cabina de la nave no señala nada, tomaron el mas largo de todos el de la derecha por otro lado el de la izquierda por llevaría directamente a la vieja gasolina que estaba solo a 3 millas cercana al maizal, Goobot estaba entusiasmado en conocer al dichoso visitante y compartir con el, ideas de como destruir al joven Neutron aunque no sabia nada de lo que pasaba en el pueblo, pasaron 10 minutos, los niños no se movían para nada de donde estaban esperaban y esperaban hasta que una de las niñas de la sociedad grito la frase.

Niña...¡Miren eso!

Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia arriba y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, a lo muy lejos se podía la imagen de una especie de luz resplandeciente como una lámpara era algo asombroso como en la película de Spielberg (Encuentros Cercanos del Tercer Tipo) una gran película después del clásico (Tiburón) solo que esto no era ninguna película de ciencia ficción era la vida real, como en muchos casos en todo el estado han habido casos sobre extrañas señales hechas sobres los campos de maíz desde Nebraska hasta California, si las teorías astrológicas eran ciertos lo que estaban por presenciar era un encuentro del 6 tipo, el mas grande de todos, desde el incidente en la granja del viejo Johnson, sobre las misteriosas marcas de fuego que se dibujaron en las puertas de su casa en el año de 1967 la ultima primavera, entre las nubes se podía ver la nave era totalmente increíble y muy extraño que el ejercito no la pudiera localizar por el radar, acercándose poco a poco llego finalmente al punto de aterrizaje uno de los robot podía ver el dichoso símbolo dibujado con llamas ardientes a través de un ojo mecánico que podía ver mas allá de lo normal con si fueran auriculares con mucho aumento, los niños volvieron a dar otros 5 pasos hacia atrás para que la nave aterrizara justo en el centro de todo el pentagrama, todo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos ni siquiera se oiga el canto de los pájaros y tampoco el aullido de un perro, todos se quedaron sorprendidos en mirar lo que tenían de frente, de repente empezó a abrirse la escotilla principal con los nervios de acero y mucha valentía, el predicador lentamente se acercaba a la nave se preguntaba como es que un viejo anfitrión de televisión galáctica tuviera una nave de 134 metros de longitud, de repente se hoyo un ruido proveniente del objeto volador no identificado, era señal de que empezaba a abrirse la escotilla la puerta se abrió, y desde el interior se escucho una voz ronca con un enorme eco y acompañándola una gran nube de hubo saliendo hacia afuera.

¡HABITANTES DEL PLANETA TIERRA HA REVELADO EL SECRETO Y AHORA TENDRAN QUE PARTICIPAR ENNNNNNN!

¡NUESTRO TORNEO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS (TORNEO INTERGALÁCTICO) EL PROGRAMA QUE HA VIAJADO POR TODA LA GALAXIA DONDE TODOS PARTICPAN PARA GANAR!

¡Y AHORA CON USTEDES NIÑOS Y NIÑAS DE TODAS LAS EDADES CON USTEDES EL NUEMRO DE TODOS EL ANFITRIÓN QUE HA GANADO 2 PREMIOS EN LA CADENA DE TELVISIÓN GALÁCTICA Y AHH SIDO EL NUMERO UNO DE TODOS LOS CANTANTES!

¡EL COMANDANTE MELDAR!

En ese momento apareció Meldar por arte de mágica como lo solía hacer cuando era el anfitrión del programa Torneo Intergaláctico solo que ahora ya no tenia a nadie a quién amenazar con tal de que participara el ese medido torneo que resulto en cancelarse, no solo eso la ropa que llevaba puesta no era su traje amarillo solo era un simple uniforme militar que le pertenecía a su abuelo, la única razón por la que hizo su numero de artista era solo fue para llamar la atención de los niños pero por mucho que lo hacía era inútil, los querubincillos seguían con la cara seria.

Meldar...Gracias por maravillosa presentación señoras y señores esta misma noche tenemos a alguien muy especial como muchos saben he venido desde muy lejos para conocer a nuestro afortunado ganador y discutir un trajo para que me ayude aaaaa¡Destruir a ese niño de cabeza gigante que me hizo el hazme reír de toda la galaxia nebulosa! Ahora me encuentro aquí en el planeta Tierra justamente detrás de mi tenemos a unos maravillosos y adorables niños con unos atuendos muy raros, con atrochas, trajes muy colocados, machetes y armas de fuego. ¿Qué clase de niños son estos? Vaya si que aquí si que hace mucho calor que hasta te quema la sangre pero en fin regresemos al asunto, estos niños que te justo aquí detrás me pregunto ¿Qué querrán de mi? Voy a tratar de comunicarme con ellos y descubriré a nuestros ganador el chico que me mando aquella carta con la proposición de unir fuerzas ponga mucha atención.

Meldar se acerco lentamente a los niños, estudiada con mucho cuidado la personalidad

que tenían, para el todos parecían niños de alta inteligencia con un poco de ignorancia pero tras sus rostros de ángeles se escondía una verdadera maldad que con solo provocarlos se pondrían a las acecho, aunque por lado no pondrían lastimar ni a un insecto sin ninguna orden del líder.

Hola pequeños, hey hola les estoy hablando, vamos yo se que me escuchan solo que no quieren hablarme ¿verdad, vamos alguien de ustedes sabe ¿quién soy yo?...pregunto Meldar

Nadie contesto nada pero en ese momento una pequeña niña dio 2 pasos adelante y le dijo una frase al dichoso comándate alienígena

_**YO VI EL MAIZ**_...dijo la pequeña niña

Meldar...Y eso ¿qué quiere decir? Tu viste el maíz, todo lo que esta en este campo es puro maíz díganme una cosa pequeños terrícolas ¿Quién es su líder?

Finalmente pronuncio la frase que tanto esperaban, de repente a un lado de el una voz que provenía de las hojas le contesto.

Creo que eso yo te lo puedo contestar, sabes algo tu actuación no esta nada mal pero no queremos ningún entretenimiento de pacotilla aquí eso esta prohibido aquí y créeme que el que no cumple las normas paga muy bien su castigo, seguro que todo esto te parece algo extraño verdad, pero nosotros somos muy buenos con los visitantes que son invitados, pero los que invaden sin ninguna autorización deberían ir corriendo porque ahí se cumple lo que yo ordene...dijo el niño

Meldar...¿Quien demonios eres jovencito misterioso?

Niño...Ahh se que tu lo sabes aunque no quieras decírmelo soy el chico de la carta, el líder de esta banda.

Isaac Chroner...respondió Meldar sorprendido

Con lo sorprendido que estaba, el niño oscuro se rebelo pero por causa de la mascara, Meldar se sintió algo asustado por dentro aun así no le importaba, en ese momento Isaac el líder de la famosa secta se acerco al ex anfitrión extraterrestre y con una delicada rapidez se quito la mascara de espantapájaros justo frente al rostro sorprendido de Meldar.

Meldar...Vaya así que tu eres nuestro misterioso ganador, el afortunado que me envió ese mensaje eh eres algo joven pero pareces un chico muy inteligente y demasiado listo, leí tu expediente por lo que se cometiste algunas fechorías eres idéntico al niño de la foto, pero bueno vayamos al grano ¿Cuál es ese famoso trato que querías hacerme? No he viajado 3 meses luz por nada.

Isaac...Esta bien pero primero porque no tocas asiento y lo negociamos como gente civilizada y como buenos embajadores de planetas diferentes, sabes yo también te he visto en la televisión y por lo que veo tienes mucha magia de la que pensé, pero tu tienes algo que yo al igual que mis hermanos queremos ¿Sabes que es?

Meldar ordeno a dos de sus robots, traer una mesa para discutir el asunto, sin saber por ahora la verdadera intención de Isaac y los planes que tenia en mente con toda las armas que llevaba en la nave comprendía que tenia increíbles tácticas en los negocios sobretodo en el chantaje su pasatiempo favorito, los robots a toda velocidad colocaron justo en medio de todo el circulo una mesa hecha de cristal solo que Meldar como no tenia pierdas decidió quedarse flotando en el aire, mientras se preparaban para cerrar en definición el traje a 3 millas al este se podía ver la imagen de otra luz brillante aterrizando justo atrás de una enorme cortina de árboles y escondiéndose lentamente, era la nave del Rey Goobot y sus cómplices, aunque los guardines de Isaac vigilaban los entradas al pueblo de Gatlin jamás lograron ver la nave por muy raro que pareciera, eran la 1:20am solo faltaban 5 horas para que amaneciera, pero de alguna forma el tiempo parecía que avanzaba lentamente como si s e estuviera congelándose, aterrizaron y la escotilla se abrió toda la banda de los villanos mas buscados de Retrovillle salieron en busca de ese misterioso visitante.

Rey Goobot...Bien caballeros hemos llegado según el radar la señal proviene de aquí esto sin duda creo que es el pueblo que Ooblar menciono, aquí es donde debió aterrizar nuestro misterioso visitante, aunque no logro ver nada por culpa de esta manada de árboles.

Bebe Eddie...Vaya he tenido que dormir una siesta por todo el camino y ni siquiera me contaron un cuento para dormir.

Linda Hermosa...Si alguien alguna vez escribo un libro sobre mi vida contare ¿Cómo estuve trabajando con una manada de Don nadies.

Basurero...Hey ¿Alguien me puede ayudar? creo que me quede atorado en el baño.

Profesor Calamitous...Me gusta este sitio tiene EH EH ¿cómo era? Un lindo toque natural

Abuelita...Vaya no he podido acomodar mis cosas en la sala de maquinas porque los cables estorbaban muchísimo.

Bueno ya esta bien de quejas, hemos para buscar a nuestra presa ahora cada uno ira con un compañero y si ven algo anormal llamen por los relojes que les di entendido, Profesor Calamitous, usted con la Abuela, Linda Hermosa con Bebe Eddie, y el Basurero conmigo ¡Bueno que esperan Andando!...ordeno el rey Goobot

Todos se separando en forma desordenada y cada quien con la pareja que le toco, Goobot pensó que si esta vez tuvieran compañeros diferentes dejarían de pelearse entre ellos pero terminaron discutiendo mucho mas que como estaban antes, aunque la compañía del Basurero lo mantenía libre de un ataque de nervios.

Profesor Calamitous...Vaya de todos los villanos de este lugar me tuvo que tocar usted vieja dichosa.

Abuelita...Ahh vamos hijito no se tiene que poner así de grosero solo porque usted sea tonto.

¡Que!...Profesor Calamitous

Linda Hermosa...Vaya primero ese apestoso chatarrita intenta besarme y ahora me piden que sea la niñera de un apestoso bebe con pañales.

Bebe Eddie...Deja de quejarte y vamos a buscar esa nave que tanto quiere Goobot que encontremos, a y por cierto ¿podrías llevarme de caballito por toda la zona?

Cállate...Linda Hermosa

Caminaban por toda la zona justamente atrás de la cortina de árboles cada uno con una pareja pero nada de apoyo en equipo solamente lo único que compartían era una llovía de quejas entre ellos, pasaban entre las gigantescas plantas sin saber lo que encontrarían al otro lado, la zona se veía oscura sin luz y ni siquiera se podía ver el otro lado, hasta ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar la salida o quedar atrapado entre las ramas de los árboles, se habían se separado pero por una coincidencia las tres parejas tomaron la misma ruta, entraron dentro la enorme cortina de pinos, la mayoría de ellos se sentían como si los hubieran condenado la pena de muerte fríos con la carne de gallina y el miedo perforando en la sangre si saber lo que estuviera escondido en ese lugar pero algunos como el Basureo no sentían lo mínimo ni siquiera una gota de miedo, pasaron 3 minutos solo faltaba poco para clausurar la propuesta del trato, si ellos lograran pasar y se interpondrán en la reunión era seguro que los niños los apresaran aunque por otro lado si Goobot era lo suficientemente listo seguro llegaría a un gran acuerdo con el líder, en ese momento entre las rayas de los pinos que se encontraban al otro lado salió uno de los de la banda, era Bebe Eddie que se había separado de Linda Hermosa aunque en realidad no se separo de ella por voluntad propia, a Eddie lo habían dejado abandonado en el bosque después del comentario de ¿Podrías llevarme de caballito, cuando llego se quedo con la boca abierta en lo que estaba viendo en la zona donde estaban se podía ver la imagen de una pequeña flama de una de las antorchas de los niños, no solo eso también se podía ver la figura de la nave.

Bebe Eddie...¡LA ENCONTRE!

Rey Goobot...¿Que has encontrado? AHHH No puedo creerlo hay esta es la nave, a que estábamos buscando¡Vamos chicos andando!

Corrieron rápidamente al lugar donde estaba la pequeña luz de fuego, terminaron entrando al campo de maíz, por lo mucho que se sentían cansados porque la ruta en el maizal era muy larga lo mas probable seria que llegarían después de que se cerrara el pacto, pero de otra manera iban a una velocidad de 13 millas sin que se dieran cuenta los demás y lo mas raro era que las hojas de los tallos no habían cobraron fuerzas sobrenaturales como la ultima vez, lograron finalmente llegar al circulo y con una delicadez se acercaron lentamente adonde estaba Isaac negociando con Meldar sin hacer el menor o de lo contrario los niños los atraparían terminarían siendo carne fresca.

Isaac...Supongo que te preguntaras ¿Por qué un niño como yo de 10 años casi de 11 te mando un raro mensaje hace una semana? y también seguro creo que te preguntas ¿Cómo se quien eres y como supe encontrarte? Mi respuesta es muy fácil veras hace mucho tiempo yo era aquí uno de los alumnos mas listo e inteligentes de todo este mendigo pueblo que esta casi en ruinas lo único que lo mantiene son estas plantas exóticas a las que les llamamos nosotros (La planta del destino) todo lo que ves alrededor esta cubierto de la misma planta pero en lo mas profundo de estas tierras habita alguien quien espera ser despertado, Hace años nosotros los niños éramos aquí libres, los reyes de este campo, nos ha pertenecido desde el inicio de los tiempos, mis antepasados también lo protegieron pero un día esa libertad nos ha arrebataron la gente de este pueblo y los hombres azules, nos convirtieron en unos miserables y sobretodo nos quitaron los derechos del campo, ahora pretendo recuperar lo que me pertenece y creí que me podrías hacerme útil, necesito tu ayuda, te hice venir porque quiero que te unas a nosotros eres una criatura muy especial Meldar y eres quien necesito para comenzar mi revolución.

¿Qué revolución es esa?...pregunto Meldar

Queremos recuperar los derechos que nos quitaron y hacer pagar a toda esta comunidad y sobretodo al pueblo de Retroville por lo que nos hicieron hace años en especial por lo que yo pase en Illinois estar encerrado en un internado lleno de niños del mas allá pero lo que no sabían de mi es que yo tengo algo que ellos no tienen (Poder) poseo un don que jamás había soñado solo cuando junto mis manos puedo convertirme en lo que yo quiera y soy mucho mas poderoso de lo que crees...dijo Isaac

Meldar...Me impresionas chico pero no me convence que tengas poderes sobrenaturales ¿Quieres ver un poder mira esto?

En ese instante Meldar junto sus manos y solo en unos segundo formo una gran bola de energía con las mancuernillas y la lanzo hacia el centro de todo el maizal, hasta formar un cráter, algunos quedaron sorprendidos en especial los villanos que espiaban, pero Isaac lo tomo como si fuera un juego de niños.

¿Que opinas de eso amiguito?...dijo Meldar

Isaac...No esta nada mal para un niño de 3 años, si tuviera poderes.

Meldar...Ahhh si ¡Enséñame tu poder si eres muy valiente!

De acuerdo pero te lo advierto si yo fuera tu me cuidaría el cuello y en especial los pulmones...dijo Isaac

Isaac se levanto de su silla y después camino hacía el centro del pentagrama, empezó a pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma muy extraño como una mezcla de ingles con idioma chino sonaba muy extraño y con una pequeña lentitud empezó a levantar sus manos hacia el cielo, de repente cerro sus ojos y comenzó a hablar como si realizara un conjuro de repente las nubes se volvieron grises y abrió de nuevo sus ojos pero esta vez los tenia de otro color (rojo) con la luz solar y de sus manos empezaron a salir pequeños rayos eléctricos que aumentaban de tamaño, volvió a decir las misma palabras con el extraño acento y con un movimiento de sus dedos lanzo los rayos hacia el cuello del el ex anfitrión, los rayos corría a una velocidad turbo por todo el cuerpo de Meldar pero lo mas extraño era que no podía detenerlos al contrario lo estaba dejando sin aire en los pulmones, Isaac seguía aparentándolo mucho mas fuerte casi estaba apunto de matarlo, mientras mas lo apretaban, mas sus ojos seguían brillando con ese raro color rojo,

Isaac...Y ahora que ¿te parece esto mi amiguito espacial? Ya estas convencido y créeme solo esto es una pequeña prueba de mi poder ¿Quieres mas?

¡Esta bien¡¡¡Esta bien! Por favor suéltame no puedo respirar...dijo Meldar desesperadme y con la cara de color azul.

No hasta que aceptes mi oferta, crees que soy un idiota podrías escaparte volando hacia las estrellas, ahora este es mi trato, Quiero tener el poder absoluto del mundo ser el emperador de la Tierra y encontrar los tesoros que harán resucitar a mi amo, necesito mucha energía y solo la podré conseguir si te unes a nosotros, Punto numero 2 de mi oferta me obedecerás cuando te lo ordene o de lo contrario enfrentaras las consecuencias, ahora tu tripulación trabajara para mi, y lo mas importante quiero armas muchas armas espaciales toda tu nave esta cargada de ellas, son mis peticiones ¿Cerramos el trato? O de lo contrario te seguiré apretando mas hasta dejarte sin aire como una cucaracha tu decides Meldar ¿Aceptas o No?...dijo Isaac

¡Esta bien¡¡¡¡¡Esta bien¡¡¡¡Esta bien acepto¡¡¡Trato hecho me uniré contigo pero por favor suéltame ya no puedo mas!...gritaba Meldar

Isaac...Sabia que lo comprenderías

Isaac lo libero de esa espantosa red eléctrica, si lo hubiera dejado unos minutos mas era posible que lo hubiera dejado sin aire, Meldar se levanto del piso con una cara sorprendida que hasta se hinco en el suelo justo frente del predicador y le empezó a hablar.

Meldar...Eso fue increíble nadie me había hecho eso jamás estoy en deuda con usted mi señor pídame lo que usted quiera, ahora se porque aquellos niños murieron porque usted los desafió será un honor servirte.

Para empezar tráeme todas las armas que tengas en la nave...dijo Isaac

Ya lo escucharon robots ¡traigan las armas!...dijo Meldar

Entre los arbustos Rey Goobot y sus cómplices se quedaron sorprendidos en ver todo el espectáculo que habían presenciado pero justo en ese momento Bebe Eddie empezaba a tener otro problema, muy cerca de donde estaba parado observando la charla con los niños había una pequeña planta con espinas rodeándola por todo el tallo solo un pequeño toque se clavaría hasta la mínima espinilla en la piel , Meldar empezaba apunto de molestarle a dichoso predicador toda la armería que llevaba en la nave, de alguna forma durante el estrangulamiento eléctrico no solo lo dejo con vida le había cambiado la personalidad parecía una persona sensible que no recordaba nada de los últimos días ni siquiera de su verdadero asunto, parecía que todo estaba tranquilo cuando de pronto se hoyo un grito que provenía de los arbustos de las cosechas, Bebe Eddie se había pinchado una espina de la planta que tenia junto a el, todos los niños voltearon adonde se había oído el grito pero no encontraron execto uno, una pequeña niña de 9 años casi de 10 seguía pelirroja mirando entre los arbustos hasta que se vio por arriba la corona dorada de rey, la mira y dio la arma a los demás.

¡INTRUSOS!...grito la niña de pelo rojo

Rey Goobot...Perfecto son unos idiotas nos han visto vamonos.

Atrápenlos...grito Isaac

Intentaron escapar pero ya era demasiado tardo justo antes de que se fueran corriendo Malacai y sus complices los detuvieron justo antes de salir de la zona de reunión, con los nervios de acero y sin mostrar la cara como un gallina Goobot intento razonar con el líder mientras los demás llevaban sus manos sobre la cabeza.

Isaac...Quienes son ustedes esta zona esta restringida¡¡como se atreven a entrar!.

Rey Goobot...Escucha hemos visto todo el espectáculo y estamos algo impresionados eres un niño increíble, tal vez podríamos llegar a un pequeño acuerdo,

Mátenlos...ordeno Isaac

¡No esperen! soy del planeta de los Yokians y vengo en son de paz no les haremos daño ¿Alguien le apetece un delicioso dulce extraterrestre con sabor a limón?

_Nota del autor: En este capitulo encontraran un nombre familiar al de una película (The Mighty Ducks) Los Campeones de Walt Disney, protagonizada por Emilio Estévez, hecha en 1992, espero que les guste este capitulo y si es un poco largo pero eso lo hace mas interesante. Disfrútenlo. Esta historia continuara_


End file.
